Undertale ¿Preguntas y respuestas?
by NakuHetalia
Summary: ¿Te gustan las canciones? ¿quieres preguntarles a tus personajes favorito lo que quieras? ¡Pues entra aquí! Multiversos, romance, acción, suspenso, drama, secretos, ¡todo aquí! no hay parejas definidas (para no causar problemas a las personas que no les gusta eso, pero puede cambiar en el futuro) ¡y por supuesto Tsunderes y bipolares psicópatas!
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Hooolaaa! Mis queridos lectores, soy NakuHetalia o solo Naku y él es mi hermano Faku, di hola hermanito.

Faku: ¡Hola, como dijo mi hermana Naku, soy Faku, un placer estar aquí!

Naku: ¡También están nuestras victimas- quiero decir invitados, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, mama Toriel, papa Asgore, la fabulosa estrella del subsuelo Mettaton, el querido fantasma tímido Nastabook, nuestra querida flor tsundere Flowey y la psicópata bipolar Chara! ¡Digan hola chicos!

Frisk: ¡Hola a todos!

Sans: Qué onda, chicos.

Papyrus: ¡HOLA HUMANOS, SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS!

Undyne: ¡¿Que pasa, el visón!?

Alphys: H-Hola, u-un placer c-conocerlos.

Toriel: Hola mis niños, soy Toriel.

Asgore: ¡Un placer Humanos!

Mattaton: ¡Hooola mis lindas preciosuras!

Nastablook: _H-Hola…_

Flowey: ¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TSUNDERE!?

Chara: ¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BIPOLAR!?

Naku: Bueno, se deben de preguntar de qué trata esto.

Papyrus: ¿¡SOBRE LO GRANDIOSO QUE SOY!?

Naku: No, Pap.

Papiro: amm ...

Naku: hoy voy a hacer unas preguntas y respuesta.

Faku: pero hermana, ¿no hay de esos ya?

Naku: sip, pero este es especial, porque este será un "petición de canciones y respuestas".

Toriel: ¿Petición de canciones y respuestas?

Naku: si, los usuarios pedirán que ustedes canten una canción y si quieren después les preguntaran algo ¿Qué les parece?

Mettaton: ¡Me parece una idea genial, querida, así podrán escuchar mi melódica voz!

Papyrus: ¡SI, EL GRAN PAPYRUS APRUEBA ESTO!

Undyne: ¡NYAAAAA, ME PARECE UNA IDEA GENIAL!

Alphys: S-Supongo q-que está bien.

Sans: Supongo que también me apunto, ¿Qué dices, chico?

Frisk: ¡Me parece una idea genial!

Flowey y Chara: ¡Nos parece una idea horrible!

Toriel: ¡Suena divertido!

Asgore: ¡me parece una grandiosa idea!

Nastablook: _Supongo… que esta bien…_

Naku: ¡Mayoría! Esta decidido, pongan en los comentarios que personaje y canción quieren que canten, ¡espero comentarios pronto! Por cierto, no hay límite de preguntas, pero sí de canciones, lo cual es una por usuario.

Papyrus: ¡LOS ESPERO HUMANOS!

Undyne: ¡SI, COMENTEN PRONTO!

Frisk: ¡Hasta pronto!

Chara y Flowey: NOOOOO.

Faku: ¡Hasta pronto, por cierto también nos pueden preguntar a mí y a mi hermana Naku!

* * *

 **Espero comentarios!**

 **3**


	2. Trick and Treat

_**De kairi-sr: me parece genial la idea, me gustaría que Chara y Flowey canten trick and treat de Rin y Len Kagamine (me costó elegir quien cantaría pero puesto que estos dos eran los únicos que no estaban desacuerdo así que los elegir para toca las narices). Aquí van las preguntas:**_

 _ **para Naku y Faku, ¿cómo se os ocurrió esta idea?**_

 _ **Para Sans y Papyrus, ¿conocéis a los otros Sans y Papyrus de los otros multiversos? si es así ¿quiénes os cae mejor?**_

 _ **Para Toriel, ¿aun siente algo por Asgore?**_

 _ **Bueno esas son mis preguntas de momentos más adelante haré mas. Seguir así y buena suerte.**_

Naku: ¡Gracias por el review! Bueno Chara y Flowey ya escucharon tienen que cantar trick and treat.

Chara: ¡NI LOCA!

Flowey: Estoy de acuerdo con Chara, no vamos a cantar.

Naku: si cantan les daré chocolate.

Flowey: Como si fuéramos a-.

Chara: Acepto.

Flowey: ¿¡QUE!?

Frisk: Vamos Flowey ¡Sera divertido!

Flowey: ¡NO, NUNCA!

Naku: Flowey… me obligas a hacer esto por la fuerza…

Flowey: ¡Ah! ¿y qué vas a hacer?

Naku: ¡MAMA TORIEL, FLOWEY NO QUIERE COLAVORAR!

Toriel: Flowey, se bueno y canta con chara ¿esta bien?

Flowey: ¡Per-!

Toriel: Flowey…

Flowey: ¡Ugh! ¡Está bien!

Naku: ¡Yay!

Flowey: **Se esconde, se esconde  
En la profunda niebla  
Una voz que hace enloquecer  
No dudes, no dudes  
Y en las entrañas de este  
Interminable bosque adéntrate**

 ****Chara: **De prisa, de prisa  
Si no te apuras te arrepentirás  
De perder la ocasión**

 ****Chara y Flowey: **No dudes, no dudes  
Acércate sin miedo  
Que se acerca ya la diversión**

Flowey: **Una fragancia acanelada  
Te comenzara a invadir**

Chara: **Y el fingir estar en soledad  
Tu miel en hiel transformara  
La amargura debes olvidar  
Y con dulzura delirar**

Chara y Flowey: **Los muros de este sueño sin final  
Te cuidaran si duermes**

 ****Chara: **La ilusión hipnótica  
Tarde o temprano te ahogara  
Pero no es algo divertido  
Si ojos vendados no estas  
**Flowey: **Donde camines ten cuidado  
por que mis manos te van a rozar  
Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies**

 ****Flowey y Chara **: Que tu cuerpo me darás**

Flowey: **Oculta de dudas  
Durante un tiempo  
Se hizo insospechable  
La única verdad  
Fueron mudas citas  
Donde el pecado  
Tan bajo cayo que  
Amor se hizo llamar**

 ****Chara: **La luz fue vista  
Por unos ojos traicioneros  
Prófugos de oscuridad  
Ni en sombras presentía  
Cuan peligrosamente**

 ****Chara y Flowey: **Se está acercando a su final  
** Flowey: **Mi chico malo  
¿Cómo es que te has  
llegado a despertar?**

 ****Chara: **Si ya la venda en tus ojos no está  
Nosotros los vamos a vendar  
Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa  
No nos vuelvas a preocupar  
**Flowey: **Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez**

 ****Chara y Flowey: **Regresa al escenario. . .**

 **Oyee me lo das?**

Flowey: **¿Por qué tiembla así  
tu cuerpo y tu mirada  
se perdió otra vez?  
Dime si tú te atreverías  
De mi leche tibia beber  
**Chara: **Ven aquí dentro que  
Este cuarto está muy  
Caliente a más no poder  
Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos  
Para tu fianza bastara  
**Chara y Flowey: **Dame la dicha de tenerte  
Ahora mismo sin poder huir  
No tienes otra alternativa  
Es cosa de vivir o morir  
La empalagosa miel que emana  
Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser  
Dame el permiso de tenerte  
Sin poder huir  
Dame el Placer...**

Toriel: ¡Que bonitas voces tienen mis niños!

Frisk: La canción es un poco aterradora…

Chara: Dame mi chocolate.

Naku: ¡Okey!

-Le lanza el chocolate.-

Chara: :)

Flowey: No puedo creer que te vendieras por chocolate…

Naku: ¡Hora de las preguntas! Mmm… Pues, a mí me encantan las canciones, así que un día mirando la lista de Fanfiction de Undertale me encontré con una sección de preguntas y pensé, "Debería hacer un preguntas y respuesta…", y así se me ocurrió esto, pero no quería que fuera como los otros, así que le agregue lo de pedir canciones, y eso es todo. Entonces le pregunte a mi hermanito si quería aparecer en él y acepto.

Faku: ¡Esto es divertido!

Naku: ¡Yay!... Okey, Sans y Paps ¿Conocen a sus otros yo de los multiversos?

Papyrus: ¡SI!

Sans: Por supuesto.

Naku: ¿Y cuál les cae mejor de ellos?

Papyrus: PUES… ¡ESE SERIA UNDERSWAP SANS, EL ES TAN CASI GENIAL COMO YO Y NO CUENTA HORRIBLES CHISTES!

Sans: El mío seria Storyshift Sans, ese tío es muy agradable, abecés nos sentamos a tomar té y a conversar.

Naku: Mama todavía sientes algo por Papa Asgore.

Toriel: Admito que todavía siento algo por él, pero todavía no lo perdono por las horribles cosas que hizo, así que todavía estoy en duda si tengo que volver con él. –Fulmina a Asgore con la mirada-

Asgore: -Se encoje ante la mirada-

Naku: Bueno, esas todas la preguntas que hay por hoy, así que Frisk despide el capítulo.

Frisk: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Canciones, canciones everywhere

_**De un anónimo: Sans,Frisk and Chara i dare you to sing Your "Stronger Than You" Parodies.**_

Naku: ¡Okey, parece que ahora les toca cantar a Sans, Frisk y Chara!

Chara: Solo cantare si me das más chocolate.

Naku´: ¡Claro!

Sans: Cool, me encanta esa canción.

Frisk: ¡Okey!

Sans: _ **It's a beautiful day outside.  
Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming.  
On days like these, kids like you...  
SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.**_

Frisk: _ **I don't know what I got into**_

 _ **Somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to  
So what more can I do?  
Here in the end it's just me and you**_

Chara _ **: But guys like you are always just fools**_

 _ **Come at me, try to kill me with your fancy tools  
Let's go, now the room gets chiller  
Let's go, just another killer**_

Frisk: _ **Go ahead and just hit me since you're able**_

 _ **We know my DETERMINATION is unstable  
I'm not even mad because I keep on dying  
But I don't even know why I'm trying**_

Sans: _ **You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,**_

 _ **Fighting in this judgement hall forever.  
I know you reset each time I beat ya',  
But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.**_

(Sans, Frisk y Chara)

Frisk: _ **Right now I'm made  
**_ Chara: _ **I am made  
**_ Sans: _ **I know you're made  
OF LOVE  
**_  
Sans: _ **Heheheheh**_

Chara: _ **''This is where it stops, this is where it ends''**_

 _ **You keep telling me these words and hope I'll understand**_

Sans: _ **But no matter how I stall you,**_

 _ **You don't give up your attack.  
Do you just like the feeling  
Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?**_

Chara: _ **Go ahead, kill me again I see you're able**_

 _ **But inside you know the end can't be evaded  
You think I might decide to stop if you stay patient  
But I'm getting you with my DETERMINATION**_

Frisk: _ **The flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell**_

 _ **It's a beautiful day to be burning in Hell  
You gave me advice, I chose Genocide,  
But I know how to make it right**_

(Coro)

Frisk: _ **Right now I'm made  
**_ Chara: _ **I'm entirely made  
**_ Sans: _ **I know you're made  
OF LOVE**_

(Coro)

Frisk: _ **But I'll give up for you  
**_ Chara: _ **But I'm STRONGER than YOU  
**_ Sans: _ **But I think I'm stronger than you**_

(Coro, menos Sans)

 _ **LOVE  
**_ Frisk: _ **But I'll give up for you  
**_ Chara: _ **But I'm STRONGER than YOU  
LOVE**_

Frisk _ **: But I'll give up for you**_

Frisk and Chara: _ **LOVE**_

Chara: _ **LOVE.**_

Papyrus: ¡WOWIE! ¡NO SABIA QUE CANTARAS TAN BIEN SANS!

Sans: Gracias bro.

Alphys: B-Bonita v-voz, F-Frisk.

Undyne: ¡SI, bonita voz, Frisk!

Frisk: ¡Gracias!

Flowey: Supongo que tú también estuviste bien, Char-

Chara: -No lo está escuchando, ya que esta comiendo chocolate-

Flowey: -Suspiro- Olvídenlo…

De Asia _ **: Bueno están son mis preguntas ~**_

 _ **Para Sans :**_

 _ **Qué clase de relación tienes con frisk ? amigo hermano padre o tal vez otra cosa ?**_

 _ **Para chara:**_

 _ **Y asriel ?**_

 _ **Para frisk y Sans:**_

 _ **Que canten "magnet" en dueto ewe Muajajaja**_

 _ **Eso es todo espero prosiga el fic, me encanto tu idea de hacer que los personajes canten en verdad no puedo esperar de la emoción x3**_

Naku: ¡No tienes idea cuanto te quiero, Asia! ¡Frisk, Sans tendrán que cantar Magnet en dúo!

Sans y Frisk: -se sonrojan-

FRISK: _**Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón**_

 _ **Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.**_

 _ **Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor**_

 _ **Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.**_

SANS: _**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel**_

 _ **Roba de mis labios la tentación.**_

 _ **Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel**_

 _ **No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.**_

FRISK: _**Hazme de una vez sentir**_

 _ **Que está pasión no tendrá fin**_

 _ **Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**_

 _ **Por favor déjame besar tu ser**_

 _ **El mundo que otros no ven**_

 _ **Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**_

 _ **Ahogada en tu calidez.**_

SANS: _**Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré**_

 _ **Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.**_

 _ **Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas**_

 _ **Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.**_

FRISK: _**Si perdemos nuestras almas al final**_

 _ **Unidas, un día se encontrarán.**_

 _ **Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará**_

 _ **Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.**_

SANS: _ **Por tanto tiempo te soñé**_

 _ **Y ahora que al fin te encontré**_

 _ **No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer**_

 _ **Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás**_

 _ **Esto no fue casualidad**_

 _ **Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad**_

 _ **No renuncies a nuestro amor.**_

 _ **[~Instrumental~]**_

FRISK: _**Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer**_

 _ **Y lloré, porque no te va volver.**_

 _ **Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien**_

 _ **Para ocultar, que sufrías también.**_

FRISK Y SANS: _**Hazme de una vez sentir**_

 _ **Que está pasión no tendrá fin**_

 _ **Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**_

 _ **Por favor déjame besar tu ser**_

 _ **El mundo que otros no ven**_

 _ **Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**_

 _ **Tal como un imán atráeme**_

 _ **Que muero por verte otra vez**_

 _ **Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez**_

 _ **No me dejes, entiende de una vez**_

 _ **Esto no fue casualidad**_

 _ **Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad**_

 _ **No renuncies a nuestro amor.**_

TODOS: O.O

Sans: -Se tapa con su copucha para ocultar su sonrojo-

Frisk: -Trata de volverse invisible como Nasptabook-

Chara: Bueno, eso sí que fue fuerte.

Frisk: ¡Cállate! –sonrojada-

Toriel: ¿Supongo que es una bonita canción de amor…?

Asgore: -Tiene un aura oscura a su alrededor-

Naku: ¡Hora de las preguntas!... ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Frisk, sans? –Lo mira con una cara pervertida-

Sans: ¡Solo somos amigos!

Naku y Faku: si como no. -tienen una sonrisa malvada-

Naku: Okey, para Chara ¿Y asriel?

Chara: Pues está aquí. –Apunta a Flowey-

De Maxasd: _**Chara canta insanity de hatsune miku**_

 _ **Sans Los Gaster Blaster estan vivos o son solo armas sin conciencia?**_

 _ **Papyrus Puedes usar los gaster blasters?**_

 _ **Toriel Que hacia un cuchillo de juguete en las ruinas?**_

Chara: ¿¡OTRA VEZ TENGO QUE CANTAR!?

Naku: Cállate, y toma la maltita barra. –Le lanza otro chocolate-

Chara: -No se queja más-

CHARA _ **: Nada tiene sentido**_

 _ **ni el comienzo ni el fin**_

 _ **de pronto se apareció**_

 _ **mi pobre alma**_

 _ **¿Alguien se acordó de mí?**_

 _ **¿Alguien me recuerda?**_

 _ **Pronto enloqueceré y ya no habrá nada**_

 _ **h-h-hola le digo a mi mismo**_

 _ **¿A-a-acaso tú y yo antes nos vimos?**_

 _ **H-h-hasta a mí misma**_

 _ **ya no queda nada de nada**_

 _ **iNSaNiTY**_

 _ **no te paro de pensar**_

 _ **Psicopaty**_

 _ **de nada me preocupare**_

 _ **iNSaNiTY**_

 _ **no termina la ilusión**_

 _ **Captivity**_

 _ **donde no se puede huir**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no te paro de pensar**_

 _ **psicopaty**_

 _ **no hay preocupación en mí**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no termina la ilusión**_

 _ **captivity**_

 _ **al igual que el dolor**_

 _ **Llegue a la conclusión**_

 _ **que esto desapareció**_

 _ **siento que partes de mí ¡Ya no existen!**_

 _ **Ya se apoderó de mí**_

 _ **lo oscuro habita en mí**_

 _ **pronto voy a enloquecer y ya no hay nada**_

 _ **h-h-hola le dig mí misma**_

 _ **a a a acaso tú y yo ¿antes nos vimos?**_

 _ **h-h-hasta luego a a tí mismo**_

 _ **ya no queda nada de nada**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no te paro de pensar**_

 _ **psicopaty**_

 _ **de nada me preocuparé**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no termina mi ilusión**_

 _ **captivity**_

 _ **donde no se puede huir**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no te paro de pensar**_

 _ **psicopaty**_

 _ **no hay preocupación en mí**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no termina la ilusión**_

 _ **captivity**_

 _ **al igual que el dolor**_

 _ **Hey dime de donde es que tú me conoces**_

 _ **Hey tú eres especial para mí**_

 _ **ven hacia mí**_

 _ **¿qué hora es,qué día?**_

 _ **eso no lo sé**_

 _ **¿estará bien olvidar lo que pasó?**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no me paras de pensar**_

 _ **psicopaty**_

 _ **no hay preocupación en ti**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **hay mucha oscuridad**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **sANiTY**_

 _ **ya no veo oscuridad**_

 _ **purity**_

 _ **días eternos si sigo sin ti**_

 _ **sanity**_

 _ **debo salir de la nada**_

 _ **sanity**_

 _ **¿aún sigo con vida?**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no te paro de pensar**_

 _ **psicopaty**_

 _ **de nada me preocuparé**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no termina mi ilusión**_

 _ **captivity**_

 _ **donde no se puede huir**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no te paro de pensar**_

 _ **psicopaty**_

 _ **no hay preocupación en mí**_

 _ **insanity**_

 _ **no termina la ilusión**_

 _ **captivity**_

 _ **al igual que el dolor**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Psicopaty**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Captivity**_

Flowey: supongo que esta bien.

Frisk: Esta canción le pega a chara.

Chara: -comiendo la barra de chocolate con una cara de enojo-

Naku: ahora las pregunta. Sans ¿Los Gaster Blaster están vivos o son solo armas sin conciencia?

Sans: Si están vivos, son como perro o gatos gigantes.

Frisk: ¡Es muy divertido jugas con ellos!

Naku: Y dinos paps ¿Puedes invocar a los Gaster Blaster?

Papyrus: ¡POR SUPUESTO! –Invoca a un gaster blaster- ¿VEN?

Undyne: ¿Qué le pasa en los ojos?

Papyrus: ¿EN LOS OJOS? –Ve al gaster blaster con los ojos saltones- ¿¡PORQUE SIGUEN ASIENDO ESO!? –Desaparece al gaster blaster y larga un suspiro largo-

Sans: -Trata de aguantarse la risa-

Papyrus: ¡NO TE RIAS SANS!

Naku: Mama ¿Por qué había un cuchillo de juguete en las ruinas?

Toriel: Ese era el arma de unos de mis hijos… nunca me anime a moverlo de su lugar. –pone una cara triste-

De kairi-sr de Nuevo:

 _ **Sabía que Trick and treat era una canción perfecta para Chara y Flowey. Ahora me gustaría que Sans cantara World is mine versión Len Kagamine. Aquí mis pregustas.**_

Para Undyne, ¿cómo fue que perdiste el ojo izquierdo?

Para Metatton, ¿te costó acostumbrarte al cuerpo que Alphys hizo para ti?

Para Sans, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

Hasta aquí mis preguntas. Mucha suerte.

Naku ¡Gracias! Sans te toca de nuevo.

Sans: –Suspiro- Esta bien.

SANS: _**La única, princesa para mí solo eres tu  
sin dudar, siempre sabré de corazón tratarte  
¿no crees?  
EN PRIMERO: siempre he de notar cuando tu cabello acabas de cambiar  
SEGUNDO: siempre te admirare de la cabeza hasta los pies "perdon"  
TERCERO: siempre cumplire sin protestar, todos los deseos que mi princesa pedira  
aunque se muy bien que me perdonaras si de la mano vamos a caminar  
en verdad no creo seas egoista, aunque, para mi  
mas bien me pareces tierna "disculpa yo no dije eso"**_

 _ **la unica princesa para mi solo eres tu**_  
 _ **junto a ti permanecere, por eso puedes sonreir por siempre**_  
 _ **tu y yo formamos uno al juntos estar, nunca me alejare**_  
 _ **por eso princesa escuchame... "por siempre te amare"**_  
 _ **check ,one, two AAAHHHH!**_

 _ **defectos? tiene bastantes en realidad, no tengo dias libres no puedo descansar, ademas, ella nunca escucha lo que digo ¿sabes?, "ah, olvidalo"**_  
 _ **ah! pero, creo, que si me llama con esa sonrisa y esa voz por ella todo hare**_  
 _ **no me molesta, si me dices "callate", tu eres mi princesa ¿esta bien?**_  
 _ **en verdad no creo seas egoista, aunque, intenta, ser amable conmigo**_  
 _ **por favor intentalo la proxima vez**_

 _ **La unica princesa para mi solo eres tu**_  
 _ **eres la mas hermosa que hay, cuando nuestras manos juntas estan**_  
 _ **esque no estas satisfecha conmigo aun?**_  
 _ **no quise decir... bromeaba en verdad WAH!**_  
 _ **no entiendes nada, la verdad solo bromeaba, no quise decir eso**_

 _ **Cual fue el primer dueto que hicimos?**_  
 _ **cierto! "la de verde es nuestra peor enemiga"**_  
 _ **nada, nada se me olvida, esos recuerdos con mi princesa**_  
 _ **no me digas ¿aun lo recuerdas?, tu tambien debes recordarlo**_  
 _ **por supuesto porque tu eres**_

 _ **la unica princesa para mi solo eres tu**_  
 _ **junto a ti siempre estare, por eso se como tu quieras ser**_  
 _ **de pronto en un impulso tu mano tome**_  
 _ **y me miraste y mi mano tomaste con amor**_  
 _ **por eso se que mi princesa es la mejor**_  
 _ **ah! "oh baby" AAAAHHHH!**_

Sans: -Trata de recuperar el aire-

Papyrus ¿¡ESTA BIEN, SANS!?

Sans: Estoy bien Paps, después de todo no tengo pulmones.

Papyrus: ¡SANS!

Toriel y Frisk: Jajajaja.

Naku: Aquí las preguntas. Undyne ¿Cómo fue que perdiste el ojo izquierdo?

Papyrus: YO TAMBIEN ME LO PREGUNTO.

Undyne: ¡PUES LO PERDI EN UNA GRAN BATALLA CON UN DRAGON DE TRES CABEZA, HAHAHA!

Todos (menos Alphys): ¿¡ESCERIO!?

Alphys: E-Ella no perdió el o-ojo, solo se lo p-pone para parecerse a un personaje del anime Mirai nikki (adivinen quien es ;D)

Undyne: ¡Alphys, era un secreto!

Todos: -_-U

Naku: -Se aclara la garganta- Para Mettaton ¿te costó acostumbrarte al cuerpo que Alphys te hizo?

Mettaton: Un poco, cariño, al principio me contó caminar, ya que cuando era un fantasma no tenía piernas.

Naku: Sans ¿Estás enamorado de alguien? –Lo mira fijamente-

Sans: N-no…

Naku: ¿nadie, nadie? –Se acerca más-

Sans: Si, nadie.

Naku: Amm… ¡Okey, esas son todas las preguntas por hoy, gracias! ¡Despide el video Paps!

Papyrus: ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, HUMANOS!


	4. ¿Que es Yaoi?

De kairi-sr: _**me alegro mucho que haya más personas participando, realmente me gusta este fic y lo estoy disfrutando a máximo, seguir así. Y no me imaginaba que Undyne solo usaba el parche para parecerse a Minene. Quiero que Alphys y Undyne cante Happy Synthesizer de Gumi y Luka megurine. Aquí mis preguntas.**_

 _ **Para Asgore y Toriel ¿cómo os conocisteis? y ¿cómo fue vuestra primera cita?**_

 _ **Para Alphys, ¿concites a antiguo científico real W.D. Gaster?**_

 _ **Para Frisk, ¿porque razón subiste al monte Ebott?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí mis preguntas, mucha suerte:**_

Naku: ¡Alphys, Undyne, les toca cantar!

Undyne: ¡YA ERA HORA!

Alphys: B-Bueno…

UNDYNE: _**Con un sintetizador feliz  
Una canción tocare  
Que pueda llegar y entrar a tu corazón  
Delicado es este amor, un solo destino siguió  
Ahora que lo pienso bien gracioso resulto  
Brillante todo pareció  
De tan solo recordarlo  
Una sonrisa a mí siempre me hace sacar**_

ALPHYS: _ **¿Por qué yo siempre he de recordar?  
Es hora de madurar ya!  
Un adulto no tengo que ser, joven mi alma será!  
Yo no tenía idea, pero lo tenía que disimular  
Siempre decía "todo anda bien"  
Perdón, tan solo mentí  
**_

UNDYNE Y ALPHYS: _**Con un sintetizador feliz  
Una canción tocare  
Que pueda llegar y entrar a tu corazón  
La monotonía de ser responsable, o lo que odies  
Haré que olvides eso con mi melodía  
Hay un mínimo detalle  
Que esta tonta puede hacer  
Y es transmitirte alegría con mi canción  
Esas hermosas palabras  
Que hacen latir tu corazón  
Enviándolas estoy con mi sonido**_

ALPHYS: _**El hecho de que de alguien gustes, no tiene ningún pretexto  
Esa "terquedad", de nada te podrá servir  
Si te rindes al final, porque el tiempo no te rindió  
Cúlpate a ti mismo de no poder avanzar **_

UNDYNE: _**Ya sé que muy tarde es, ¿acaso dormido estabas?**_

ALPHYS: _**En verdad sorprendida estoy, pues te iba a llamar**_

UNDYNE: _**Así cuando se llega a alcanzar el interior del corazón  
El amor de 2 personas es un bello sonido**_

UNYNE Y ALPHYS: _**Con un sintetizador feliz, la suerte empezó a llegar  
Una melodía de inspiración tocare yo  
La fortaleza no lo es todo, así que no la finjas  
Solo siendo tu mismo te podrá ir muy bien  
Hay un mínimo detalle  
Que esta tonta puede hacer  
Y es transmitirte alegría con mi canción  
Tímido y reservado es, el sentimiento mostrado  
Te lo transmitiré con mi sonido **_

_**(INTRUMENTAL)**_

 _ **Con un sintetizador feliz  
Una canción tocare  
Que pueda llegar y entrar a tu corazón  
La monotonía de ser responsable, o lo que odies  
Haré que olvides eso con mi melodía  
Hay un mínimo detalle  
Que esta tonta puede hacer  
Y es transmitirte alegría con mi canción  
Esas hermosas palabras  
Que hacen latir tu corazón  
Enviándolas estoy con mi sonido  
Con un sintetizador feliz, la suerte empezó a llegar  
Una melodía de inspiración tocare yo  
La fortaleza no lo es todo, así que no la finjas  
Solo siendo tu mismo te podrá ir muy bien  
Hay un mínimo detalle  
Que esta tonta puede hacer  
Y es transmitirte alegría con mi canción  
Tímido y reservado es, el sentimiento mostrado  
Te lo transmitiré con mi sonido**_

Papyrus: ¡ESO FUE HERMOSO! –Llorando lágrimas de felicidad-

Sans: ¿Paps, estas llorando?

Papyrus: ¡NO, SOLO ME ENTRO ALGO EN EL OJO!

Sans: ¿y que fue?

Papyrus: ¡LAGRIMA!

Frisk: ¡Fue hermoso chicas!

Undyne: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO FUE, MI LINDA ALPHYS TIENE LA MEJOR VOZ DE LA HISTORIA!

Alphys: ¡En-Undyne!

Naku: ¡fue fantástico chicas! Ahora las preguntas. Mama y Papa cabra ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Y cómo fue su primera cita?

Toriel: Pues… si mal no recuerdo, los padres de Asgore nos presentaron cuando éramos niños y nuestra primera cita fue cuando teníamos unos 18 años.

Asgore: si, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante y recuerdo que pedimos caracoles.

Toriel: -asiente-

Naku: ¡suena muy romántico! Okey, Alphys ¿Conociste al antiguo científico real W.D Graster?

Alphys: Emm… -c-creo que si… no lo recuerdo muy bien… l-lo ciento s-si no respondí a tu p-pregunta muy bien.

Naku: No te preocupes Alphys. Frisk ¿Por qué razón subiste al Monte Ebott?

Fresco: ...

Sans: ¿Chico?

Frisk:... Quisiera no hablar de eso… por favor.

Papiro: ¿FRESCO?

Toriel: ¿Mi niña?

Frisk: ….Por favor…

Naku: Esta bien Frisk, no tienes que responderla si no quieres.

Frisk: …Gracias…

De Lisa108: _**Sans vs Chara. Batallas de rap Kinox ft Daria. Creo que no debo aclarar quienes cantarían.  
1-Sans ¿Que sentirías si besaras a Frisk?  
2-Papyrus ¿Cuál es la cosa más vergonzosa que le haya pasado a Sans?  
3- Frisk ¿Crees que Sans es SANStastico?  
4-Toriel ¿Le enseñarías a Frisk bailar ballet?  
5-Sans ¿Bailarías con Frisk ballet?  
6-Undyne ¿Pa' cuando la boda querida?  
7-Mettaton ¿Qué piensas de Papyrus?  
8-Alphyl ¿Estoy haciendo muchas preguntas?  
9-Chara ¿Que sientes o sentías por Asriel?  
10-Asriel ¿Que sientes o sentías por Chara?  
*Come chocolate y le manda uno a Chara* Que Sans bese a Frisk... el fic... bueno... ¡ME VA ENCANTANDO! Siempre me guntas las preguntas y respuestas y este entro a mi top 3 nos leemos pronto.  
Bye bye~**_

Naku: ¡Amo esa canción!

Sans: -Se le prende el ojo mientras mira a chara-

Chara: -Le devuelve la mirada-

SANS: _ **  
Hola chara**_

 _ **Un largo camino esta verdad?**_

 _ **Aunque seas una niña no voy a tener piedad**_

 _ **Voy hacer duro contigo solo espero que lo entiendas**_

 _ **Aunque odio hacer promesas te prometo estaras muerta**_

 _ **Acabaste con mi hermano**_

 _ **El solo quiso protegerte**_

 _ **Pero a ti no te importo**_

 _ **y lo llevaste hasta la muerte**_

 _ **¿quieres pasar un mal rato?**_

 _ **pues no des ni un paso mas**_

 _ **o de lo contrario**_

 _ **preparate pa' luchar**_

CHARA: _ **  
Vaya pero si parece que el esqueleto me reta**_

 _ **¿acaso crees que ganaras con ese poder?**_

 _ **un de defensa y un de ataque**_

 _ **¡oh vamos, no me jodas!**_

 _ **deberías perecer**_

 _ **soy Chara**_

 _ **el demonio que aparece y te mata**_

 _ **a la llamada que tu hagas yo nunca aparecere**_

 _ **¿mi objetivo? asesinar**_

 _ **por eso estoy aqui**_

 _ **si los mate a todos…**_

 _ **¿por que no matarte a ti?**_

SANS _ **:  
Me das algo de pena **_

_**pero no puedo culparte**_

 _ **acabaste con Toriel que te quiso como una madre**_

 _ **tus torpes habilidades no podran hacerme nada**_

 _ **todo el mundo quiere a Frisk**_

 _ **¡eres la puta marginada!**_

 _ **escapaste de las ruinas**_

 _ **y desvaraste todo**_

 _ **que de aqui no pasaras**_

 _ **no pasaras de ningun modo**_

 _ **acercate aqui te digo**_

 _ **ha sido lo peor**_

 _ **por mucho que tu digas**_

 _ **nunca has estado llena de amor**_

 _ **no tuviste escrúpulos**_

 _ **no pienses que los tendré yo**_

 _ **tu final esta aquí**_

 _ **¡en el último corredor!**_

 _ **perdóname Toriel por no cumplir**_

 _ **mi promesa no puedo protegerla**_

 _ **aunque le daré una lección buena**_

CHARA de: _**  
Ni Undyne, Ni Torel**_

 _ **ni tu hermano me importan**_

 _ **solo ansió las ganas**_

 _ **de alimentarme de poder**_

 _ **y la ley esta clara**_

 _ **el mas fuerte es el que gana**_

 _ **y el mas debil que eres tu**_

 _ **esta claro que va a perder**_

 _ **me la suda lo que digas**_

 _ **a mi nadie me conviene**_

 _ **no me afecta a quien mate**_

 _ **solo me intereso yo**_

 _ **me das pena de verdad**_

 _ **tus bromas son una mierda**_

 _ **y estas muerto de miedo**_

 _ **por que realmente venzo yo**_

 _ **te lo dire una vez mas**_

 _ **por si no te has enterado matare a todos los mounstros**_

 _ **incluido los humanos**_

 _ **mi maldad es lo que manda**_

 _ **mis pecados me los se**_

 _ **no me arrepiento de nada**_

 _ **y todos los disfrute**_

SANS _ **:  
Parece que no comprendes**_

 _ **lo que se te viene encima**_

 _ **lo siento mucho Chara**_

 _ **llego el fin de tu partida  
**_  
CHARA: _ **  
Yo que tu no cantaría victoria tan fácilmente**_

 _ **quizás para ganarme deberías ser más valiente**_

SANS: _ **  
Niños como tu**_

 _ **deberian arder en el infierno**_

CHARA: _ **  
Esqueletos como tu**_

 _ **morirán en el intento**_

CHARA Y SANS: _ **  
solamente mira dentro de tu corazón**_

 _ **ahí hallaras**_

 _ **a tu determinación**_

Chara y Sans: -Se fulminan con la mirada mutuamente-

Papyrus: EMM… QUE CURIOSA LA LETRA…

Toriel:…Si…

Frisk: -Larga un largo suspiro-

Naku: ¿Es mi imaginación o el aire está muy tenso?... ¡Bueno, a las preguntas! Emm… ¡Sans!

Sans: ¿Qué? – Deja de mirar a chara-

Naku: ¿Qué sentirías si besara a Frisk?

Sans: ¿¡Q-Que!? Huh… - se sonroja-

Asgore: -Fulmina a Sans con la mirada-

Sans: ¡S-Solos somos amigos! –Empieza a sudar por la mirada de asgore.-

Naku: Si, claro, y yo soy Madona. Está bien, Paps ¿Qué es la cosa más vergonzosa que le haya pasado a Sans?

Papyrus: SUPONGO QUE SERIA LA VEZ QUE LO ENCONTRE VESTIDO CON UN COSPLAY DEL ANIME MADOKA MAGICA… CREO QUE ERA HOMURA… ESE DIA FUE MUY ESTRAÑO.

Todos (menos Papyrus, Sans y Alphys): ¿¡QUEEE!?

Sans: ¡C-Cállense, perdí una apuesta con Alphys y tuve que ponérmelo! ¿¡Okey!? –Se tapa la cara con las dos manos de la vergüenza-

Undyne: ¿¡Cuando fue eso!? ¿¡Y por qué yo no está enterada!?

Alphys: F-Fue cuando… ¿S-sans trabajaba conmigo el laboratorio? N-No me a-acuerdo muy bien.

Flowey: ¿Y qué clase de apuesta fue?

Alphys: P-Pues… a-apostamos que e-el no p-podía lograr b-besar a G-Grillby.

Sans: Grillby me pego una cachetada a penas acercarme…

Naku: Eso es extraño.

Faku: si…

Naku: Okey, siguiente pregunta. Frisk ¿Crees que Sans es SANStastico?

Papiro: ¡OMG!

Sans: -se ríe-

Frisk: El me cae muy bien, hasta los huesos. –Larga un gruñido-

Papyrus: ¡OMG, NO TU TAMBIEN FRISK!

Todos (menos Sans y Toriel que se estaban riendo): -Gimen-

Naku: -Se aclara la garganta- Mama cabra ¿le enseñarías a Frisk a bailar Ballet?

Toriel: sí. ella quisiera, sí.

Naku: Sans ¿Bailarías con Frisk Ballet?

Sans: Lo aria, pero no tengo "agallas" para hacerlo. –Le larga un gruñido-

Papiro: ¡NO!

Naku: Undyne ¿Pa' cuando la boda querida?

Undyne: ¿Qué boda?

Alphys: - se sonroja-

Naku: Dejémoslo ahí… Mettaton ¿Qué piensas de Papyrus?

Mettaton: Él es muy dulce y tierno.

Papyrus: Awww, gracias Mettaton.

Mettaton: De nada cariño.

Sans: -Prende su ojo-

Naku: _Creo que alguien va a tener un mal rato_ –Susurra- Alphys ¿Crees que hace demasiadas preguntas?

Alphys: N-no lo s-se… ¿Tal vez?

Naku: Chara ¿Qué sentías o sentiste por Ariel?

Chara: E-Emm, ¿el f-fue un buen h-hermano?

Naku: Chara ¿te acabas de volver tsundere?

Chara: ¡N-NO Y CALLATE!

Naku: Okey, okey. Asriel o Flowey, la misma pregunta.

Flowey: … Supongo que la quise mucho cuando tenía alma…

Chara: ¿E-En serio?

Flowey: Si.

Naku: Awww, que tiernos son.

Chara y Flowey: ¡CALLATE!

-Lisa108 le manda un chocolate a Chara-

Lisa108: Que Sans bese a Frisk.

Chara: :) Okey. –Se hacer a Sans (que convenientemente estaba cerca de Frisk), lo empuja a Frisk y se dan un beso "accidentalmente".-

Sans y Frisk: O/O –Se alejan rápidamente.-

Chara: :) –Come su Chocolate-

Asgore: -Saca su tridente-

Toriel: ¡Ni lo pienses Dreemuur!

Asgore: ¡P-Pero Tori-!

Toriel: ¡Nada de peros!

Asgore: -Guarda su tridente-

Sans y Frisk: -Sonrrojados-

De Karla: _**Holi me gustaría que sans cantara la canción de the lost one's weeping**_

Sans: ¿has visto con quienes te ponen al hacer yaoi?

Naku: Jijiji, ¡Sans tienes que cantar!

Sans: Estoy empezando a odiarte ¿lo sabes?

Naku: Yo sé que me amas en el interior :)

SIN:

 _ **Siento una puñalada de desconfianza  
Que ahora lentamente corta una de mis venas  
De repente aparece mi débil amor  
Que puede transformar cualquier cosa es un arma letal**_

 _ **No es ficción**_

 _ **Yo prefiero Matemáticas y las ciencias**_  
 _ **Soy muy malo en japonés por eso lo odio**_  
 _ **Si me sigo preocupando por lo correcto**_  
 _ **Creo que terminare muy mal en ambos-casos**_

 _ **La tarea de hoy es de mi yo inexistente**_  
 _ **Ok es suficiente comenzare a vivir**_  
 _ **¿A que se debe esto?**_  
 _ **Solo ocurre a veces**_  
 _ **Que estamos triste ¿o estamos solos?**_

 _ **¿Puedes leer lo que está escrito allí?**_  
 _ **¿Acaso puedes leer la mente de un niño?**_  
 _ **Aquel que oscureció su corazón**_  
 _ **¿Sabes quién era? ¿Sabes quién era?**_

 _ **¿Puedes resolver la ecuación con un ábaco?**_  
 _ **¿Puedes aflojar la cuerda que rodea su cuello?**_  
 _ **¿Acaso está bien que nos quedemos así?**_  
 _ **¿Qué debo hacer?**_  
 _ **Ya no es importante**_

 _ **No importa cuanto llegue a pasar**_  
 _ **Nos intoxicamos por hipnosis**_  
 _ **Siempre termino escondiéndome**_  
 _ **De tanta arrogancia**_

 _ **Como siempre no puedo hacer la tarea**_  
 _ **Ok es suficiente comenzare a vivir**_  
 _ **¿Por qué me ataca el mal que llevo dentro?**_  
 _ **¿Queremos huir? ¿Queremos morir?**_  
 _ **¿Puedes leer lo que está escrito allí?**_  
 _ **¿Acaso puedes leer la mente de un niño?**_  
 _ **Aquel que oscureció su corazón**_  
 _ **¿Sabes quién era? ¿Sabes quién era?**_

 _ **¿Puedes resolver la ecuación con un ábaco?**_  
 _ **¿Puedes aflojar la cuerda que rodea su cuello?**_  
 _ **¿Acaso está bien que nos quedemos así?**_  
 _ **¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?**_

 _ **¿Puedes decir la fórmula de relación de áreas?**_  
 _ **¿Puedes decir cuáles son los sueños de ese niño?**_  
 _ **¿Puedes decir quien tiro sus sueños a la basura?**_  
 _ **¿Sabes quién era? ¡Pues yo ya lo sé!**_

 _ **Oye dime cuando vas a creces de una vez**_  
 _ **Pero dime qué diablos significa crecer**_  
 _ **¿Dime que es lo que yo debería hacer?**_  
 _ **¿Qué debo hacer?**_  
 _ **Ya no me importa.**_

Naku: Sans ¿Has visto con quien te ponen al hacer yaoi? Yo si –Pone cara pervertida-

Sans: No ¿con quién?

-Naku se hacer a su ¿oído? Y le susurra algo-

Sans: ¿¡QUEEEEE!? –Prende su ojo y se sonroja-

Papyrus: ¿QUE ES YAOI? –Pregunta con un aura de inocencia-

Naku: Pues es cuando dos chi-

-Naku sabe volando por los aires-

Sans: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Papiro: ¿EH?

Undyne: Déjalo así Paps.

Faku: ya que mi hermana salió volando ¡Despide el capítulo Chara!

Chara: lo que sea. Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


	5. ¿Error Sans?

De Maxasd:

 _ **Papyrus Canta El disco de Papyrus  
Todos vean los videos de "underpants" y digan lo que piensan de ellos.  
Sans canta "Judgement" de TryhardNinja**_

Naku: Lo siento Maxasd, dije que una canción por comentario… ¡Pero si quieres comenta de nuevo y la pondré! ¡Papyrus, te toca cantar mi canción favorita tuya, y también Sans!

Papyrus: _¿¡Estás listo Sans!?_

Sans: _No creo que nadie pudiera estarlo._

Papyrus: _¡Cállate Sans, no puedes entender la perfección!_

 _ **Atención monstruos, soy Papyrus,**_

 _ **Un esqueleto hecho de huesos, magia y genialidad**_

 _ **Si quieres pruebas, mira mis bíceps, con gafas de sol es obvio que soy el que manda aquí**_

 _ **Nadie me gana cuando se trata**_

 _ **De cocinar espaguetis**_

 _ **Con salsa, soy el mejor**_

 _ **Y nadie sobrevive nunca a él,**_

Sans: _**Frisk ha pasado de largo**_

Papyrus: _**SANS, QUE ESTA ES MI CANCIÓN**_

 _ **Se necesita, algo especial para poderte comparar con lo que tengo sin sudar**_

 _ **Por eso Undyne me quiere en la guardia real**_

Sans: _**¿No te estás entrenando aun?**_

Papyrus: _**PERO NO HE MENTIDO SANS!**_

 _ **Así que si quieres ser mi colega,**_

 _ **Entonces ven prepárate, para pasarlo superguay**_

 _ **Aunque si humano eres te tendré que capturar**_

Sans: _**Pues con uno ya hiciste amistad.**_

Papyrus: _¡SANS!_

Sans: _¿Qué?_

Papyrus: _¡DEJA DE PLAGAR MI CANCION CON LETRAS IMPROBISADA!_

Sans: _Pues yo creo que suena muy bien._

Papyrus: _PUES, A MI ME SUENA "NO PAPYRUS" Y ESO ES LO PEOR QUE PUEDE AVER._

Sans: _Oh… vale…. L-lo siento_.

Papyrus: _No te preocupes Sans, ya te eh perdonado._

Sans: Gracias, bro.

Naku: No sé por qué pero me acaba de recordar a nosotros ¿no, Faku?

Faku: -Asiente-

Naku: ¡Chicos, tienen que reaccionar al video "UnderPants"!

-Unos minutos después- (imagínate al narrador de bob esponja x,D)

Toriel:… ¿Enserio parecía tan mala?...

Flowey: ¡ESTO ES UMILLANTE!

Frisk:… Sin comentarios…

Sans: ¿Por qué aparecía un niño dentro de mí?

Papyrus, Undyne y Alphys: ¿Qué fue eso?

Asgore: Debo admitir que tiene buena animación….

Mattaton: Exijo saber… ¿¡Porque no salgo yo!?

Chara: … Esto fue raro…

Naku: ¡Pasemos al siguiente comentario!

De Srta-Imaginacion: _ **holi! emm me gusta mucho el fic y quiero participar: primero Frisk y Sans canten Romeo and cinderella... Segundo: asgore es un papá celoso? ahora me recuerda a mi padre.**_

 _ **se mandó el review antes de que terminara u.u... Una última cosa undyne... besa a alphys y Toriel**_ (No importa -v-/)

Naku: ¡Oh, los amos chicos! ¡Sans y Frisk tendrán que cantar otra canción de amor! –Pone cara pervertida-

Sans: …Los odio… -susurra-

Frisk: -Se sonroja-

Frisk: _ **No permitas que este amor**_

Sans: _**Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta**_

SANS Y FRISK: _**Ayúdame a escaparme**_

 _ **De este sentimiento...**_

FRISK: _**Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama**_

SANS: _**Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga**_

FRISK: _**Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir...**_

 _ **Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo**_

SANS: _**Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo**_

 _ **Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche...**_

FRISK: _**No me tienes que morder...**_

SANS: _**Avanza sin temer...**_

 _ **Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...**_

 _ **Es que no puedo olvidar**_

 _ **los dulces que mamá me daba...**_

FRISK: _**Algo nuevo para mí...**_

 _ **Y quizá para ti...**_

SANS: _**Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...**_

 _ **No me ocultes nada**_

 _ **Porque solamente a ti**_

 _ **yo te voy a mostrar mi...**_

FRISK: _**Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta**_

 _ **Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar**_

 _ **El tiempo ahora se va a detener**_

 _ **Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar**_

 _ **Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar**_

 _ **Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme**_

 _SANS:_ _ **Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti**_

 _ **Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...**_

 _ **Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí**_

 _ **Me puse en los ojos negro delineador**_

 _ **Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado**_

 _ **Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré...**_

FRISK: _**Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos**_

 _ **En la camisa que esta noche me he puesto**_

 _ **Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros**_

 _SANS:_ _ **No me atrevo a morder...**_

 _ **No puedo lastimar...**_

 _ **Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar**_

FRISK: _**Aun así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos...**_

 _ **Cuando sóla me quedé...**_

SANS: _**En ti me apoyé...**_

FRISK: _**tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar**_

 _ **Ven aquí, Romeo,**_

 _ **a rescatarme de este horror**_

 _ **En que ellos me tienen...**_

 _ **El toque de queda de Cenicienta**_

 _ **Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal**_

 _ **Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí**_

SANS: _**Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar...**_

FRISK: _**Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí**_

 _ **Y que también mintió, dejándola caer**_

 _ **Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar**_

 _ **Él me debe amar como la amó**_

 _ **Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...**_

 _ **¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?**_

SANS: _**¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?**_

 _ **Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo**_

 _ **Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...**_

FRISK: _**Aun así yo creo que podrás...**_

SANS: _**Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad**_

 _ **Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin**_

 _ **No sé qué hacer más lo deseo en verdad**_

 _ **Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca**_

FRISK: _**Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar**_

 _ **Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí**_

SANS: _**Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también**_

 _ **No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí**_

FRISK: _**No quiero mentir como Cenicienta**_

 _ **Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar**_

SANS: _**No sé qué hacer más lo deseo en verdad**_

FRISK: _**O sino el lobo me va a querer comer**_

SANS Y FRISK: _**Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...**_

Naku: Ammm ¡Que lindos!

Frisk y Sans: ¡CALLATE! –Se sonrojan-

Naku: Okey, pero no se enojen. Asgore ¿eres un padre celoso?

Asgore: -No responde por que está demasiado ocupado fulminado a Sans con la mirada-

Naku: Creo que eso responde la pregunta… Undyne ¡Besa a Alphys y a… ¿Toriel!?

Undyne: No tengo problema en besar a mi linda Alphys, pero… ¿¡A TORIEL, ENCERIO!?

Naku:… Ella quiero eso… ¡así que, hazlo!

Undyne: -Se acerca y besa a Alphys y después a Toriel-

Alphys: -Se sonroja-

Toriel: … …-No dice nada-

De PandaHero: _**HOLA~. Bueno para empezar, Frisk ¿eres chico o chica?, ¿amas a Sans?, ¿cantarías y bailarías Caramell Dancing con un cosplay de sirvienta con orejitas de gato? ¿Cuántos años tienes? (jeje cuantas preguntas e3e) ¿ Papyrus, ¿ Me das un abrazo? ( ¡cuánta emoción!. Gracias por su atención) besos y abrazos :)**_

Naku: ¡Besos y abrazos a ti también! ¡Frisk, ven por favor!

Frisk: ¿Si?

Naku: ¡Pote esto! –Le da una bolsa-

Frisk: Okey…

-Un cambio de ropa después-

Frisk: ¡ESTO ES MUY VERGONSOZO! – Se tapa la cara con las manos-

Naku: ¡No digas eso, Frisk, te ves muy linda! ¿Verdad Sans?

Sans: … … -Esta demasiado impactado para responder-

Naku: ¡Espesemos!

FRISK:

 _ **do-do-do-oo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah**_

 _ **Nos preguntamos ¿Estás listo para unirse a nosotros ahora**_

 _ **manos en el aire**_

 _ **le mostraremos cómo**_

 _ **Venga y pruebe**_

 _ **caramell será su guía**_

 _ **Así que ven y se mueven las caderas cantar Wha-a-a**_

 _ **ver clips de YouTube, hazlo La-la-la**_

 _ **tú y yo puedo cantar esta melodía**_

 _ **Oh-wa-a-a-a**_

 _ **Bailan al ritmo**_

 _ **Ola sus manos juntas**_

 _ **Vamos sentir el calor siempre y para siempre**_

 _ **Escuchar y aprender que es hora de cabriolas**_

 _ **Ahora estamos aquí con el baile de caramelo**_

 _ **O-o-oa-oa**_

 _ **O-o-oa-oa-a-a**_

 _ **O-o-oa-oa**_

 _ **O-o-oa-oa-a-a**_

 _ **De Suecia a España traeremos nuestra canción, Australia, . y el pueblo de Hong Kong.**_

 _ **Han escuchado este sentido en todo el mundo**_

 _ **Así que ven y se mueven las caderas cantar Wha-a-a**_

 _ **Mira clips de YouTube, hazlo La-la-la**_

 _ **Tú y yo puedo cantar esta melodía**_

 _ **Así que ven y baila al ritmo**_

 _ **Ola sus manos juntas**_

 _ **Vamos sentir el calor siempre y para siempre**_

 _ **Escuchar y aprender que es hora de cabriolas**_

 _ **Ahora estamos aquí con el baile de caramelo**_

 _ **(Bailan al ritmo**_

 _ **ola sus manos juntas**_

 _ **vienen sentir el calor siempre y para siempre**_

 _ **escuchar y aprender, es hora de cabriolas**_

 _ **ahora estamos aquí con el baile caramelo)**_

 _ **U-u-ua-ua**_

 _ **U-u-ua-ua-a-a**_

 _ **U-u-ua-ua**_

 _ **U-u-ua-ua-a-a**_

 _ **Así que ven y baila al ritmo**_

 _ **Ola sus manos juntas**_

 _ **Vamos sentir el calor siempre y para siempre**_

 _ **Escuchar y aprender que es hora de cabriolas**_

 _ **Ahora estamos aquí con el baile de caramelo ...**_

 _ **Bailan al ritmo**_

 _ **Ola sus manos juntas**_

 _ **Vamos sentir el calor siempre y para siempre**_

 _ **Escuchar y aprender que es hora de cabriolas**_

 _ **Ahora estamos aquí con el baile de caramelo**_

Frisk: … Me duelen los brazos…

Naku: ¡Bien hecho, Frisk! Ahora las preguntas. Frisk ¿Eres mujer o Hombre?

Frisk:… Mujer…

Naku: ¿Amas a Sans? – La mira fijamente-

Frisk: ¡N-no!

Naku: Jijiji, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Frisk: Voy a cumplir los 18 años…

(Autora: Le puse esta edad a Frisk, para evitar el enojo de la gente que piensa que el SansxFrisk es Pedófilo… ¡así que no se enojen!)

Naku: Papyrus, ella pide si le puedes dar un abrazo.

Papyrus: ¡Claro! –Abraza PandaHero-

De kairi-sr: _**Esto cada vez se anima más, me alegro bastante. Me gustaría que Frisk y Sans con ayuda de Papyrus, Alphys y Undyne, cante el opening de Acchi Kocchi versión completa (por fin una que no es de volcaloid). Aquí mis preguntas.**_

 _ **Para Sans; si Frisk fuera más mayor ¿serias su novio?**_

 _ **Para Naspstablook, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de Metatton?.**_

 _ **Para Flowey, en todas las lineas temporales ¿cuál fue la más espantosa?**_

 _ **Ante de irme, Sans, Error!Sans te está buscando. Bueno hasta aquí mis preguntas. Buena suerte.**_

Naku: Okey chicos ¡Empecemos!

SANS: _**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro**_

FRISK: _**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro**_

 _ **No entiendo ese tal significado del amor**_

 _ **Quiero verte**_

PAPYRUS, UNDYNE Y ALHPYS: _**(No puedo ser honesta entre la misma edad)**_

SANS: _**Entiendes? O no?**_

SANS Y FRISK: _**El misterio más grande dadadadadadada**_

FRISK: _**Los días que paso sola**_

 _ **Siento que me falta un poco de algo**_

Papyrus: _**Estar todos reunidos de verdad es divertido**_

TODOS: _**Ahora vamos a jugar!**_

CHICAS: _**Por ahí, toma mi mano**_

 _ **Por acá, un gran alboroto**_

FRISK: _**Una reconfortante armonía**_

SANS: _**Todos la tocaremos**_

 _ **Por ahí, cálmate**_

 _ **Por acá, descansa**_

SANS Y FRISK: _**Mi corazón se calienta**_

 _ **Estás a mi lado**_

 _ **Aunque sepa que estás haciendo ahora**_

FRISK: _**Aun me interesa**_

 _ **(Después de todo me siento inquieta)**_

SANS: _**Te diste cuenta? O no?**_

SANS Y FRISK: _**Si sigue así seguirá siendo un misterio dadadadadada**_

FRISK: _**Siempre están todos observando**_

 _ **Una historia un poco emocionante**_

 _ **Cuanto será la distancia entre nuestros corazones?**_

TODOS: _**Juguemos sin preocuparnos!**_

 _ **Por ahí, saltando**_

 _ **Por acá, un alboroto**_

FRISK: _**Una entusiasta melodía**_

SANS: _**Todos la tocaremos**_

TODOS: _**Por ahí, te avergonzaste**_

 _ **Por acá, descansa**_

FRISK Y SANS: _**Mi corazón se siente inquieto**_

 _ **Estoy a tu lado**_

TODOS: _**Por ahí, toma mi mano**_

 _ **Por acá, un gran alboroto**_

FRISK: _**Una reconfortante armonía**_

SANS: _**Todos la tocaremos**_

TODOS: _**Por ahí, cálmate**_

 _ **Por acá, descansa**_

FRISK Y SANS: _**Mi corazón se calienta**_

 _ **Estás a mi lado.**_

Naku: Awww ¡qué lindoooo! ¡Ahora las preguntas! Sans ¿Si Frisk fuera más mayor, serias su novio?

Sans: ¡N-NO Y DEJEN DE PREGUNTAR! –Sonrojado-

Naku: _Tu cara dice otra cosa…_ -susurra- Naspstablook, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de Metatton?

Naspstablook: _Oh…s-supongo q-que…. N-nada… oh n-no… ¿T-te eh d-decepcionado, v-verdad? O-oh… n-no… - desaparece-_

Naku: Flowey, en todas las líneas temporales ¿cuál fue la más espantosa?

Flowey: ¡La actual es la más espantosa de toda!

Chara: Estoy de acuerdo.

Naku: ¡Sans, dice que Error!Sans te está buscando!

Sans: ¡No de nuevo!

De Lisa108: _**Que Frisk cante el Unravel de Tokyo Ghoul de Iloonquen. No me acuerdo si se escribia asi :P**_

 _ **1-Sans ya que "accidentalmente" besaste a Frisk ¿Que sentiste?**_

 _ **2-Frisk ¿Eres mujer, verdad? Yo pienso que si.**_

 _ **3-Oshe Papyrus ¿Dora la Explodaroda te recuerda a alguien? OKNO XDD**_

 _ **4-Argore *le levanta el dedo medio* ¿Sabes que pasaria si te interpones entre Sans y Frisk? Te lanzare la chancleta asesina peor que mama Toriel.**_

 _ **5-Mami Toriel ¿Tu apruebas el Sans x Frisk?**_

 _ **6-Undyne ¿Pa' cuando la boda con Alphys querida? :v**_

 _ **7-Alphys ¿Que anime me recomendarias aparte del que te gusta ati? El cual no recuerdo el nombre y me da paja ir a la wiki.**_

 _ **8-Frisk Si estuvieras casada con Sans y tuieran una vida sexualmente activa ¿Que harias si el siguiera dejando sus medias tiradas por doquier?**_

 _ **9-Chara... ¿Te gusto el chocolate? Tengo mas ee donde salio ese.**_

 _ **10-Mettaton ¿Te violarias a Papyrus si Sans no se interpusiece?**_

 _ ***Mira a Chara* Oshe tu, si tu, mira te doy dos chocolates a cambio de dos escenas Sans x Frisk.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre ESPESHIAL me encanto sigan asi ;)**_

 _ **Bye bye~**_

Naku: ¡Frisk, te toca!

Frisk: ¡Okey!

FRISK:

 _ **¿Como funcion todo esto?**_

 _ **ven a decirmelo**_

 _ **hay alguien justo aqui, viviendo en mi interior**_

 _ **en este mundo ya estoy muerta y no renacere**_

 _ **así no puedo ver que te ries de mi**_

 _ ***musica***_

 _ **sin respirar, tengo que aguantar el caos que forme**_

 _ **no puedo más, ya no puedo más con esta confusión**_

 _ **(freez) destruyelo o frenate,**_

 _ **alocate, relajate, encuentrate o calmate**_

 _ **lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando**_

 _ **y yo me quedo sin hacer nada**_

 _ **hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo ver**_

 _ **las eh perdido**_

 _ **en este mundo que ha dibujado alguien**_

 _ **tan solo que no quiero hacerte daño**_

 _ **lo recordare por siempre sin dudar**_

 _ **... viviendo seguiras ...**_

 _ **la soledad no tiene fin me atara en esta cruz**_

 _ **mi mente me apuñalara, ya no podre reirme**_

 _ **te frenaras, te ataras, te frenaras, te ataras**_

 _ **te frenaras hoy**_

 _ ***musica***_

 _ **así nuestras almas, perdidas se cambian**_

 _ **personas que se moriran, atadas a la soledad**_

 _ **destruyelo o frenate, alocate,**_

 _ **relajate y tu seras quien me despierte**_

 _ **lo malo del mundo lo esta distorsionando**_

 _ **y yo me quedo sin hacer nada**_

 _ **hay tantas que no puedo ver**_

 _ **las eh perdido**_

 _ **en esta trampa absurda, me siento sola**_

 _ **y nada mas recordare en el futuro**_

 _ **que se deshace en esta confusion**_

 _ **...continuaras viviendo...**_

 _ **¿no lo olvidaste? (x4)**_

 _ **el mundo que sin más se ah paralizado**_

 _ **es un paraíso que no ah cambiado**_

 _ **lo recordare**_

 _ **por siempre sin dudar**_

 _ **dime ¿por qué? (x2)**_

 _ **hay alguien justo aquí**_

 _ **viviendo en mi interior**_

Naku: ¡La preguntas! Sans ya que "accidentalmente" besaste a Frisk ¿Que sentiste?

Sans: Em… b-bueno… supongo que no fue tan malo…

Naku: ¡Lo sabía! Frisk ¿Eres mujer, verdad?

Frisk: Si soy mujer.

Naku: Oshe Papyrus ¿Dora la Exploradora te recuerda a alguien?

Papyrus: ¿Quién es Dora la exploradora?

Frisk: Nadie, Papyrus. –Enojada-

Naku:… LOL… Argore *le levanta el dedo medio Lisa108* ¿Sabes que pasaría si te interpones entre Sans y Frisk? Te lanzara la chancleta asesina peor que mama Toriel.

Asgore: … …

Naku: Mami Toriel ¿Tu apruebas el Sans x Frisk?

Toriel: Mientras mi niña sea feliz, nada importa.

Naku: Undyne ¿Pa' cuando la boda con Alphys querida?

Undyne: Pues… -Sonrojada- Depende de Alphys…

Alphys: -Súper sonrojada-

Naku: Alphys ¿Que anime me recomendarías aparte del que te gusta a ti?

Alphys: B-Bueno… ¡Te recomiendo el anime de Inuyasha, es uno de mis favorito!

Undyne: ¡SI, ME ENCANTA SU ESPADA!

Naku: Frisk Si estuvieras casada con Sans y tuvieras una vida sexualmente activa ¿Que harías si el siguiera dejando sus medias tiradas por doquier?

Frisk: … pues… supongo que lo dejaría sin kétchup, hasta que las alzase.

Naku: Chara... ¿Te gusto el chocolate? Tengo más de donde salió ese.

Chara: Chocolate… :)

Naku: Mettaton ¿Te violarías a Papyrus si Sans no se interpusiese?

Mettaton: Pues… -Suena la música de Metalovania en el fondo- …Nada…

Lisa108: *Mira a Chara* Oshe tú, si tú, mira te doy dos chocolates a cambio de dos escenas Sans x Frisk.

Chara: Claro :)

Frisk y Sans: ¡Ni lo pienses!

Chara: ¡Demasiado tarde! –Toma la cabeza de Frisk y la choca con la de Sans, provocando que con la fuerza Frisk cayera encima de Sans-

Frisk y Sasn: !

Chara: :)

Naku: ¡Creo que esto es todo por ahora! Despide el video Undyne.

Undyne: ¡HASTA LUEGO, NERTS!


	6. Pobre Sans okno

De Pyshi:

 _ **Hola Sans! Te reto a que cantes una canción amorosa con Frisk 7U7 (cualquier canción, y sí, yo veo a frisk como una chica 7w7 ) y tengo barias preguntas!**_

 _ **Para Sans: te gusta Frisk? 7u7**_

 _ **Para Frisk: de qué manera quieres a Sans?**_

 _ **Para Toriel: qué harías si Sans y Friso empezaran a salir en citas juntos?**_

 _ **Para Flo-wey (la flor culera): *con un bigote y un sombrero mexicano* qué onda wey! Quieres un taco?**_

 _ **Para Chara: C:**_

 _ **Para Asgore: me darías un abrazo? :3**_

 _ **Para Papyrus: QUIERES ESPAGUETI?**_

 _ **Para Mettanton: *posa dramáticamente***_

 _ **Para Naptablook: BLOOKY! VEN, SEAMOS BASURA JUNTOS ;U;**_

 _ **Eso es todo -u- ADIOOOOS! OUO**_

Naku: ¡Ya que me diste a elegir… supongo que elijare esta! (Adivinen la canción)

Sans: … Po que a mi…

SANS:

 _ **Durmiendome en tus piernas respirandote**_

 _ **sintiendo tu calor acariciandome**_

 _ **siguiendo ese camino de luz**_

 _ **donde termino y empiezas tu**_

 _ **tocandote mil veces por primera ves**_

 _ **llenando con mi vida todo lo que ves**_

 _ **siguiendo ese camino a mi casa**_

 _ **que es mi casa porque estas tu**_

 _ **y si me preguntan a donde voy**_

 _ **de donde soy a donde quiero llegar**_

 _ **Si me preguntan a donde me lleva mas**_

 _ **a ti, a ti, a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar**_

 _ **en ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar**_

 _ **a ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad**_

 _ **en ti, en ti se acaba el rio comienza el mar**_

 _ **no siempre lo que miras es como tu crees**_

 _ **el mundo es una esfera que acaba a tus pies**_

 _ **si parto por el norte muy pronto por el sol te sorprendere**_

 _ **y si me preguntan**_

 _ **a donde voy, de donde soy, a donde quiero llegar**_

 _ **Si me preguntan a donde me lleva mas**_

 _ **a ti, a ti, a ti estoy de vuelta antes de regresar**_

 _ **en ti, en ti, es donde siempre quisiera estar**_

 _ **a ti, a ti,a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad**_

 _ **en ti, en ti, se acaba el rio comienza el mar**_

 _ **a ti,a ti, a ti, estoy de vuelta antes de regresar**_

 _ **en ti, en ti, es donde siempre quisiera estar**_

 _ **a ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad**_

 _ **en ti, en ti, se acaba el rio comienza el mar.**_

Naku: ¡Amo esa canción! Ahora las preguntas. Sans ¿te gusta Frisk? __

Sans: ¡N-No!

Naku: Frisk ¿de qué manera quieres a Sans?

Frisk: … C-como un amigo, supongo…

Naku: Ustedes me están matando ¿Lo saben? –Suspiro- Toriel ¿qué harías si Sans y Frisk empezaran a salir en citas juntos?

Toriel: Mientras que Sans la trate bien, no tengo problema.

Pyshi: Para Flo-wey (la flor culera) *con un bigote y un sombrero mexicano* qué onda wey! Quieres un taco?

Flowey: No si viene de ti.

Frisk: ¡Flowey!

Naku: Te manda una carita feliz, Chara.

Chara: :)

Naku: Asgore ¿me darías un abrazo?

Asgore: ¡Claro! –Abraza a Pyshi-

Naku: Papyrus ¿QUIERES ESPAGUETI?

Papyrus: ¿¡ALGUEN DIJO ESPAGUETU!?

Pyshi: *posa dramáticamente*

Mettaton: *Le da una pose más dramática* Supera eso, cariño.

Pyshi: BLOOKY! VEN, SEAMOS BASURA JUNTOS ;U;

Naptablook: _O-Oh… C-claro… -Se acuesta en el suelo con Pyshi y se sienten basura-_

De PandaHero:

 _ **¡PERO QUE AWESOME! gran idea la que tuviste. Bueno, preguntas para Frisk, ¿eres niño o niña? (de todas formas me referiré a ti como si fueras una chica) :) ¿estas enamorada de Sans? (no lo niegues, se te ilumina el rostro cada ves que piensas en el) ¿bailarías y cantarías Caramell Dancing con un cosplay de sirvienta-gato (que la falda sea corta con muchos olanes x3x) y por ultimo... OH GRAN PAPYRUS, ¿me darías un abrazo? :O . Mis saludos a todos los demás... SANS SE QUE TE GUSTA FRISK no lo niegues ;) (buen fic chica sigue así)**_

(Aurora: Como se están repitiendo barias peguntas, ignoraremos las que ya se han repetido… y también las canciones que sean repetido, no las volveré a hacer, pero responderé las preguntas.)

Naku: Frisk ¿Está enamorada de Sans?

Frisk: ¡N-No! –Sonrojada-

Naku: Tienes razón, se le ilumina la cara. Papyrus, pregunta si le darías un abrazo.

Papyrus: ¡Por supuesto! –Abraza a PandaHero-

Sans: ¡N-No me gusta Frisk!

De Mentitalove:

 _ **Hola, oye buena idea que tuviste, me encanta. PETICION: que Sans tome por la cintura a Frisk, que la cargue. Que Frisk enrosque sus piernas en el esqueleto y que el la bese e3e. Jeje perdon no lo pude evitar. PERDONAME TORIEL NO ME MATES!. A y que Frisk baile Caramell Dancing con cosplay de sirvienta-gato (la falda corta con olanes y un cascabel en el cuell ) :) y tambien pido un abrazo del GRAN PAPYRUS *3*. Gracias, buen fic**_

Naku:… Son unos pervertidos… ¡Y ME ENCANTA! Sans, toma por la cintura a Frisk, y que la cargues. Que Frisk enrosque sus piernas en el esqueleto.

Sans y Frisk: -Suspiran- Esta bien…. –Sans toma a Frisk de la cintura y la carga. Frisk enrosca sus piensa en la cintura de Sans.

Sans y Frisk: -Sonrojados-

Naku: _Creo que siento mucha tención aquí… -_ Susurra.- Ahora bésense.

Frisk y Sans: ¿¡QUE!?

Naku: solo háganlo, ya se han besado dos beses. Resígnense.

Frisk: …Esta bien…

Sans: ¿¡Que!?

-Frisk se acerca más a Sans y lo besa.-

Sans: -Suelta a Frisk y se desmaya.-

Frisk: ¡¿SANS?!

Papyrus: ¿¡Hermano!?

Naku: Pobrecito. Fue demasiado para él.

De Cerezo:

 _ **Que la dulce Frisk le dé un beso a Sans donde se supone que deben estar sus labios (y que lo haga vistiendo un pequeño traje de sirvienta-gato) Saludos Xd**_

Naku: Lo aria encantada, pero creo que Sans ya llegó a su límite. –Mirando a el esqueleto pequeño siendo auxiliado por los demás.-

De Maxasd:

 _ **Ok Primero que nada perdón por poner 2 canciones en 1 comentario no sabía bueno a las preguntas  
Undyne que tan lejos puedes arrojar tus lanzas  
Alphys En que te inspiraste para hacer la apariencia de Mettaton  
Sans Canta judgement de TryhardNinja  
PD:Error sans dice que te cuides mucho durante las próximas preguntas. :D**_

Naku: ¡No te preocupes! Por ciento… ¡SANS, TIENES QUE CANTAR, LEVANTATE PERESOSO! –Le grito al esqueleto, pero no funciono.- Supongo que tendré que usar el material pesado. – Saca un cubo de agua, de quien sabe donde y se lo tira a Sans encima.- ¡ARRIBA!

Sans: ¿¡Q-Que!?

Naku: ¡Tienes que cantar!

Sans: … …

SANS:

 _ **Welcomed you**_

 _ **Underground with open arms you knew**_

 _ **How fragile their souls were to your abuse**_

 _ **I let you roam around care free**_

 _ **They're not your enemies**_

 _ **All this time**_

 _ **Determination served as your lone guide**_

 _ **Mercy or genocide yours to decide**_

 _ **But consequences they increase**_

 _ **You will answer to me**_

 _ **I exist outside it**_

 _ **Even if restarted**_

 _ **Your actions won't erase**_

 _ **Nothing safe from my eyes**_

 _ **You might but numbers don't lie**_

 _ **I can see your real face**_

 _ **So tell me**_

 _ **Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**_

 _ **Or kindness in your eyes**_

 _ **Execute execute execute if you want**_

 _ **Retribution for your crimes**_

 _ **Were you honest with yourself?**_

 _ **'Cause I'll know**_

 _ **When I take a look inside**_

 _ **Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**_

 _ **Then judgment will be mine**_

 _ **Might be fun**_

 _ **But your brutality can't be undone**_

 _ **And you know you don't want to get dunked on**_

 _ **So contemplate your cruelty**_

 _ **Only killers play dirty**_

 _ **Spare their lives**_

 _ **Consider twice before being unkind**_

 _ **or you will end up having a bad time**_

 _ **No puns to make because it's true**_

 _ **The joke will be on you**_

 _ **I exist outside it**_

 _ **Even if restarted**_

 _ **Your actions won't erase**_

 _ **Nothing safe from my eyes**_

 _ **You might but numbers don't lie**_

 _ **I can see your real face**_

 _ **So tell me**_

 _ **Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**_

 _ **Or kindness in your eyes**_

 _ **Execute execute execute if you want**_

 _ **Retribution for your crimes**_

 _ **Were you honest with yourself?**_

 _ **'Cause I'll know**_

 _ **When I take a look inside**_

 _ **Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**_

 _ **Then judgement will be mine**_

 _ **So I've got a question for ya**_

 _ **Do you think even the worst person can change?**_

 _ **That everyone can be a good person if they just try?**_

Naku: Undyne ¿Que tan lejos puedes arrojar tu lanzas?

Undyne: Tan lejos que las pierdo de vista, HAHAHAHA.

Naku: Alphys ¿En que te inspiraste para hacer la apariencia de Mettaton?

Alphys: B-Bueno, Mettaton me f-fue dando i-indicaciones de c-como q-quería su c-cuerpo.

Naku: Error sans dice que te cuides mucho durante las próximas preguntas.

Sans: ¡Ese tío, sí que molesta!

De kairi-sr:

 _ **Ante de decir nada, ¡Napsablook vuelve! ¡Vuelve mi lindo fantasmita!.  
Cada vez este fic me encanta más. Me gustaría que Chara cantara outer science . Aquí mis preguntas.**_

 _ **Para Papyrus, ¿Sans fue siempre un buen hermano mayor?**_

 _ **Para Asgore, ¿qué pasaría si Frisk te dijera que está embarazada de Sans?**_

 _ **Para Sans, ¿qué harías si Error!Sans te encuentra? ¿Qué paso la última vez que te busco?**_

 _ **Hasta mis preguntas, buena suerte a todos.**_

Naptabook: _O-Oh… G-Gracias…_

Naku: ¡Chara, te toca!

CHARA:

 _ **Viviendo la vida en el ve miseria**_

 _ **Los muertos están tocando la puerta, ¿cierto?**_

 _ **La pequeña ama ya no puede soportar el mirar más**_

" _ **es una historia desagradable"**_

 _ **Gargantas y cuerpos que se abren y amplían**_

 _ **Con tal de derretir un corazón muerto**_

 _ **Tragándose la vida sin prisa**_

 _ **Sacando los ojos**_

 _ **Oye tu rezaste también, ¿cierto?**_

 _ **Cada vez que me mirabas**_

 _ **Ese tipo de espíritu trágico es**_

 _ **Algo que en verdad amo**_

 _ **Bienvenido al interior de mi vientre**_

 _ **El punto final del amor y ego**_

 _ **Tu pronto volverás a renacer también**_

 _ **Es maravilloso al ser como un monstruo, ¿cierto?**_

 _ **Diciendo cosas como "Ah, Dios, ¿Por qué?**_

" _ **¡Ya no quiero esto!" lloraste**_

 _ **Solo acéptalo, este es el destino,**_

 _ **Por el siguiente, siguiente, siguiente amo, vamos a trabajar duro**_

 _ **Leyendas, vida, el destino de las personas,**_

 _ **E incluso inadvertidamente cayendo en el amor**_

 _ **La silenciosa serpiente se ríe**_

" _ **tales palabras son estúpidas"**_

 _ **Ah, qué difícil, es un reto, no puedo soportarlo**_

 _ **Lo que lame el corazón vacío esta**_

 _ **Poseyendo sus pequeñas vidas**_

 _ **Incrustándose en esos ojos**_

 _ **Ahh, habita en ti, ¿cierto?**_

 _ **La "habilidad de encontrar los ojos" (el destino de unir los ojos)**_

 _ **Tu eres la "reina" de esta tragedia**_

 _ **Disfrútala, esta vida tuya**_

 _ **Entrelazando el amor y el ego**_

 _ **Esos días vacilantes se están comenzando a romper también**_

 _ **Dirigiéndose a la "primera tragedia"**_

" _ **¡Devuélvelo!", te lamentaste**_

" _ **¡Ya he tenido suficiente!" lloraste,**_

 _ **Tú lo sabias verdad, ¿verdad?, eso es el destino**_

 _ **Esa terrible pequeña frágil historia (esos terribles pequeños frágiles días)**_

 _ **Es una cosa real, ¿no es así?**_

 _ **No importa cuántas veces lo niegues**_

 _ **Esta tonta vida que estás viviendo**_

 _ **Comienza a tocar la misma historia pero hacia atrás (comienza a volver a esos mismos días)**_

 _ **Imprudentemente, torpemente**_

 _ **Llorando, lamentándose, gritando, y retorciéndose**_

 _ **Ah, es una desagradable vida**_

 _ **Antes de que preguntes "¿Por qué?"**_

 _ **Tu pediste demasiado y ahora sirves al pecado**_

 _ **Milagros vacíos se romperán y colapsaran**_

 _ **Diciendo, "ya es suficiente"**_

 _ **No importa cuántas veces llores**_

 _ **Incluso el final se desvanecerá rápidamente**_

 _ **Y el siguiente, siguiente, siguiente en venir**_

 _ **Al siguiente, siguiente día**_

 _ **Y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, seguiré burlándome**_

Naku: para Papyrus, ¿Sans fue siempre un buen hermano mayor?

Papyrus: AUNQUE SE UN FLOJO SIEMPRE, EL SIEMPRE ESTUBO AI CUANDO LO NECECITE Y ME CUIDO MUCHO CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑO, ASI QUE SI, EL FUE UN GRAN HERMANO MAYOR.

Sans: Gracias hermanito. – Se abrazan.-

TODOS: Awww.

Naku: para Asgore, ¿qué pasaría si Frisk te dijera que está embarazada de Sans?

Asgore: Le pediría perdón a mi nito por haberlo dejado sin padre, supongo. –Con un aura sombría a su alrededor.-

Sans: -Traga saliva (?-

Frisk: ¡PAPA! –Sonrojada.-

Naku: Todos los padres son iguales… para Sans, ¿qué harías si Error!Sans te encuentra? ¿Qué paso la última vez que te busco?

Sans: ¡Por supuesto que pelearía! Y la última vez que me lo encontré, quiso tomar mi alma y tenerla en su colección de marionetas, es odiosos.

Papyrus: ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, SANS! ¡YO, EL GRAN PARYRUS TE PROTEJERE!

Sans: Gracias, bro.

Naku: Despide el capítulo Sans.

Sans: Hasta luego, chicos.


	7. AVISO- 1

**Hola, chicos/as, soy Naku-Chan :3**

 **Vengo a decirles que el Fanfic estará en pausa una semana como mínimo, ya que me voy a la casa de mis tíos que viven en el campo y estaré ausente una semana o mas... ya que no tendré Internet, así que quería avisarles, para después no piensen que me morí o algo así, jajajaja.**

 **También** **que mientras estoy en las casas de mis tíos me pondré a terminar mi AU de Undertale, si quieren que suba las imágenes o la información de mi AU, solo díganme en los comentarios, por ai le pido el celular a mi madre y respondo si estáis interesados en el AU de Undertale que estoy creando, okey eso es todo.**

 **BYE**


	8. Foncest, Sanscest o Papycest?

Naku: ¡Eh, vuelto!

Sans: ¡Yay! –Sarcasmo.-

Naku: Oh, cállate.

De Lisa108:

 _ **MUAJAJAJAJAJA EL SANS X FRISK DOMINARA EL MUNDO... Ah esperen ¿Ya estan respondiendo? Cof, cof... Que Frisk cante Po Pi Po con un traje de neko super kawaii  
1-Alphys, ya me vi Inuyasha *Le guiña un ojo* Ahh ahora que lo pienso ¿Te gusta el Yaoi?  
2-Undyne ¿Se puso celosa mija?  
3-Sans, si me mientes Mettaton se violara a Papyrus y no podras evitarlo... ¿Te gusta Frisk? Dime toda la verdad, descargate.  
4-Asgore ¿Te seguiras interponiendo? Por tu bienestar fisico y mental te recomiendo que no.  
5-¡Esa es mami Toriel! Aprendan de ella, solo quiere que su pequeña no tan pequeña sea feliz ¡Te admiro mami Toriel!  
6-Papyrus ¿Me prepararias tu genial spaguetti? En realidad donde vivo se dice fideos con tuco pero me gusta decirle spaguetti ya que suena mejor :)  
7-Frisk yo me invente otra teoria, si Sans siguiera dejando sus medias tiradas por doquier te hartarias y te irias con mami Toriel una semana dejandolo sin sexo (En esa parte tapenle los oidos(? Al inocente Papyrus)  
8-Mettaton... Mmm yeha(?) Nunca olvidare eso wey y por esa razon empece a ver animaciones tuyas (?)  
9-Undyne y Alphys ¿Estare invitada a la boda, verdad? *Sonrisa psicopata estilo Chara*  
10-Chara... ¿Cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos por Asriel? Dime la verdad y me mandare de esoa chocolate que tienen Nutella dentro.  
*Le da los chocolates a Chara* Aun me debes una escena, por esa razon me caes super hiper mega bien. El Fic... ESPESHIAL me encanto como siempre me hace reir tanto que mis padres me miran raro. Nos leemos pronto.  
Bye bye~**_

Naku: bye~ ¡Frisk, ponte el traje de neko super kawaii!

Frisk: Esta bien… -Esta completamente rendida.-

fresca:

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po**_

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po ...**_

 _ **Wiiiiiiiiii**_

 _ **Bébelo, te encantará, es juego vegetal**_

 _ **Tú lo deberás amar, ya lo decidí**_

 _ **¡Bebe ya por favor este jugo vegetal!**_

 _ **¡Cómpralo, barato es!**_

 _ **¡Rápido, rápido!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, vamos!**_

 _ **¡Rápido, rápido!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, vamos!**_

 _ **Dulce, suave juego vegetal**_

 _ **Espumoso jugo vegetal**_

 _ **El mejor jugo que escojo para ti...**_

 _ **¡El verde vegetal!**_

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po**_

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po ...**_

 _ **Es muy vegeta-aaaaal**_

 _ **Lleno de energía-aaaaa**_

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po**_

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po ...**_

 _ **Es hora de que tu...Aaaaaa**_

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po**_

 _ **po pi pi Popi po po po ...**_

 _ **¡Ames completamente el jugo vegetal!**_

Frisk: Porque a mi…

Naku: Ahora las preguntas. Alphys ¿Te gusta el Yaoi?

Alphys: B-Bueno… U-un poco…

Naku: ¿Y con eso quieres decir mucho, verdad?

Alphys: *Sonrojada*

Naku: _**Undyne ¿Se puso celosa mija?**_

Undyne: ¡Que va!

Naku: Sans… *sonrisa malvada*

Sans: … porque tengo el presentimiento que la pasare mal…

Naku: _**Sans, si me mientes Mettaton se violara a Papyrus y no podrás evitarlo... ¿Te gusta Frisk? Dime toda la verdad, descárgate.**_ ¡Los amo chicos! ¿Y bien Sans?

Sans: B-bueno… y-yo…

Naku: ¡vamos, Sans, sé que puedes hacerlo!

Sans: y-yo… ¡E-Esta b-bien!... m-me ¡Me gusta Frisk! ¿¡okey!? *Se va corriendo sonrojado*

Frisk: *Se sonroja y después sigue a Sans*

Naku: Que lindo es el amor… Asgore ¿Sigues interponiéndote?

Asgore: B-bueno… -Se encoje ante la mirada de Toriel.-

Naku: Creo que mama cabra lo tiene todo controlado. Mama, ella dice que te admira.

Toriel: ¡Gracias, mi niña!

Naku: _**Papyrus ¿Me prepararías tu genial spaguetti?**_

Papyrus: ¡Claro! –Le da el plato de Spaguetti-

Naku: Undyne ¿Podrías taparle los "oídos" a Papyrus? Lo que viene puede ser muy fuerte y prefiero no tener que darle la "charla" a Paps.

Undyne: Claro.

Naku: _ **Frisk yo me invente otra teoría, si Sans siguiera dejando sus medias tiradas por doquier te hartarías y te irías con mami Toriel una semana dejándolo sin sexo**_. Lamentablemente Frisk se fue corriendo a por Sans… pero creo que si lo haría. *Sonrisa pervertida*

Naku: _**Undyne y Alphys ¿Estaré invitada a la boda, verdad? *Sonrisa psicópata estilo Chara***_

Undyne: ¡No, si pones esa sonrisa!

Naku: _**Chara... ¿Cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos por Asriel? Dime la verdad y me mandare de ese chocolate que tienen Nutella dentro. *Le da los chocolates a Chara***_

Chara: B-Bueno… supongo que me gustaba más que hermano.

Flowey: -La mira con los ojos grandes-

Naku: ¡Sans, Frisk, volvieron! –Mira a los dos y ve que están agarrados de la mano y sonrojados.- Y veo que estuvieron ocupados… -Los mira pervertida mente.-

Frisk: S-Si… b-ueno…

Sans: F-Frisk y y-yo… somos n-novios… ahora… -Los dos se sonrojan.-

Todos (menos Naku): ¿¡QUE!?

Naku: ¡LO SABIA!

Frisk y Sans: - Sonrojados.-

Naku: ¡Hahaha! De todos modos, vamos al siguiente comentario antes de que alguien muera. –Mirando a Sans.-

Srta-Imaginacion:

 _ **Oh...  
Lamento lo de antes...  
Nunca escriban desde un celular y menos si es un celular comprado en un supermercado y barato...  
Ahora desearía desaparecer como Napstablook, por cierto ¿me enseñas?  
Asgore: Déjalos ser...  
*Mira a Sans y Frisk* Eso fue genial ;)  
Umm antes de irme por ahora...  
Frisk canta the scientist  
Y bueno eso es todo...  
Bay**_

Naku: ¡Frisk, deja de acurrucarte es Sans y ven a cantar!

Frisk: Si, si

fresca:

 _ **Vamos a reunirme contigo, dile que lo siento  
no sabes lo encantadora que eres  
Tuve que encontrarte  
A decirte que lo que usted necesita  
Decirte que me separé de ti  
Dime tus secretos  
y la enfermera tus preguntas  
oh vamos a volver al inicio  
Corriendo en círculos  
subiendo colas  
cabezas en un silencio aparte  
Nadie dijo que sería fácil  
es una gran lástima para nosotros el separarnos  
nadie dijo que sería fácil  
nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil  
Oh llévame de regreso al inicio  
Solo estaba imaginando  
En números y figuras  
Separando los rompecabezas  
Cuestiones de la ciencia  
ciencia y el progreso  
no hablan tan fuerte como mi corazón  
Dime que me quieres  
volver y me persiguen  
ah y pico i para el inicio  
Corriendo en círculos  
persiguiendo nuestras colas  
Regresando como somos  
Nadie dijo que sería fácil  
oh es una gran lástima para nosotros el separarnos  
nadie dijo que sería fácil  
nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil  
Voy a volver al inicio**_

Naku: Napstabook, pregunta si le podías enseñar a desaparecerse como tú.

Napstabook: L-lo siento… s-si fueras un f-fantasma…

Naku: Papa, déjalo ser. De todos modos, Frisk es feliz.

Asgore: -Suspira.- Esta bien.

Naku: ¡Yay, gracias papa!

HK:

 _ **Me da lata ingresar asi k YOLO!  
Que Sans cante If they knew ;v  
Papyrus: Le podrías dar un beso a Sans? *shipper del Fontcest presente *  
Naku: Por k el shipp se llama Fontcest? Jamas entendi ;v  
Alphys: Es cierto que Gaster tenia colita? OwO  
Sans: Tienes cola? Como te cae UF Sans? E Ink?  
Asgore: que opinas del AU FlowerFell del AU Underfell? Y de Undernovela?  
**_ _ **Alphys: Puedes cantar Stronger than you tu vercion? *o*  
undyne: You are a sexy fish? **__***david guetta pñz*  
Chara: Besa a Frisk y te doy dos gigantrs tabletas de ShaneNuss  
Flowey: Porque tu vercion gigante malevola se llama Omega? Si Omega significa mayoritariamente el sumido/domimado :"v  
Torial: Me das un Tu-TORIEL?  
Papaya: conoces a tu verdion UF? Que opinas de el?  
Sans: A quien prefieres..  
A Gaster!Sans o a Error!Sans?  
Flowey: hago muchas preguntas? te gusta ka cuChara? Porqye eres Flowey? No se te ocurrió ningún otro nombre? Que opinas de tu versión UF?  
Naku: Prefieres Fontcest, Sanscest o Papycest?  
Chara: se pronubcia Chara o Khara?  
Y eso POR AHORA  
MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Volvere el proximo capitulo conas tortura  
Ciao~**_

Naku: ¡Sans, que deje de tratar de besar a Frisk y ven a cantar! Dios… no me diga que van a estar así todo el tiempo.

Sans: Cállate, fuiste tú la que empezó, desde el principio.

Naku: Siento.

sin:

 _ **Ellos piensan que estás loco.  
Ellos piensan que estás loco.  
Te llaman estúpido, inútil, te dicen que no vales la pena.**_

Ahora estás caminando hacia atrás, a un lugar que llamas hogar,  
pero te sientes tan solo.

Los mismos golpes hirientes, en tu lugar más oscuro.  
En tus oídos vírgenes, los comentarios que hacen.  
Y si ellos, si ellos realmente supieran de esas cosas  
que haces en tu habitación para ocultar el dolor.  
Apuesto a que sus mentes cambiarían

Apuesto a que sus mentes cambiarían.  
Cambiarían, si supieran del dolor.  
Yo creo en estas cicatrices, creo.

Naku: Papyrus…- Mira con los ojos grandes el comentario y sale una pequeña línea de sangre de la nariz.- E-Emm… Paps...?

Papyrus: ¿SI?

Naku: m-mm… como decirlo… t-tienes… _dios creo que otra vez Sans me mandara a volar –Susurra.-_ T-Tiene que besar a Sans…

TODOS: ¿¡QUEEEE!?

Naku: ¡No me miren así! _Aunque yo también quiero verlo…._ –Susurra lo último.-

Papyrus: ¡P-PERO! ¡S-SOMOS H-HERMANOS!

Naku: … Solo un beso rápido y ya está.

Papyrus y Sans: … -se dan un beso rápido y se separan con las caras sonrojadas.-

Frisk: Es oficial, nada más puede traumarme.

Chara: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Naku: De todos modos sigamos antes de que Sans me mate. _**Naku: Por k el shipp se llama Fontcest? Jamas entendí.**_ Creo que puede ser una mescla de la palabra incesto y hermanos, realmente no lo sé, nunca lo extendí también. _**Alphys: Es cierto que Gaster tenía colita?**_ Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo curiosidad.

Alphys: N-No s-sabría decirte, n-no lo r-recuerdo muy b-bien.

Naku: _**Sans, Tienes cola? Como te cae UF Sans? E Ink?**_

Sans: No, no tengo cola. Y sobre UF Sans, me cae bien, pero abecés es muy enojón y bipolar e INK supongo que me cae bien, nunca ha hecho nada para que diga lo contrario.

Naku: _**Asgore, qué opinas del AU FlowerFell del AU Underfell? Y de Undernovela?**_

Asgore: Emm… bueno, supongo que la de Underfell me enoja por la razón que sus propios habitantes se tratan de atar entre sí. Flowerfell opino casi lo mismo que en la de Underell y Undernovelas me gustaría si no fuera porque Toriel se va con Sans, peno además de eso me gusta.

Naku: _**Alphys: Puedes cantar Stronger than you tu version?**_ Lo siento pero dije anteriormente que una canción por comentario. _**Undyne: You are a sexy fish? *david guetta pñz***_

Undyne: E-emm… ¿supongo?

Naku: _**Chara: Besa a Frisk y te doy dos gigantrs tabletas de ShaneNuss**_

Chara: Lo que hago por chocolate… - se acerca a Frisk y la besa.-

Frisk: … -sonrojada.-

Sans: -Prende el ojo.-

Naku: _**Flowey: Porque tu versión gigante malevola se llama Omega? Si Omega significa mayoritariamente el sumido/dominado.**_ Lo mismo pensé yo, jajajaja.

Flowey: ¿¡Y qué se yo!? El maldito creador de Toby Fox me lo puso pregúntale a él.

Naku: Tan agrádale como siempre Flowey. _**Torial: Me das un Tu-TORIEL?**_

Toriel, Frisk y Sans: -Risa.-

Papiro: ¡OMG!

Naku: _**Papaya: conoces a tu versión UF? Qué opinas de él?**_

Papyrus: S-SI, ME DA UN POQUITO DE MIEDO…

Naku: _**Sans: A quien prefieres… A Gaster!Sans o a Error!Sans?**_

Sans: Obvio que a G!Sans.

Naku: _**Flowey: hago muchas preguntas? te gusta ka cuChara? Porqye eres Flowey? No se te ocurrió ningún otro nombre? Que opinas de tu versión UF?**_

Flowey: Si las haces. No tengo alma, así que no me puede gustar nadie, aunque cuando la tenía la aprecia mucho. Porque si y punto. No, no se ocurrió otro y sobre mi versión UF opino que es un llorón.

Naku: … _ **Naku: Prefieres Fontcest, Sanscest o Papycest?**_ Últimamente estoy leyendo y siguiendo mucho al Fontcest y un poco al Sanscest, el Papycest no me gusta mucho pero si tuviera que quedarme con alguno ese será el Sanscest.

Sans: Estas loca.

Naku: Lo sé. _**Chara: se pronubcia Chara o Khara?**_... por favor… escriban bien… -suspira.-

Chara: se pronuncia Khara.

Naku: Un que yo le digo como se escribe.

De un Anonimo: _**Sans canta el juicio de la corrupción  
**_

SIN:

 _ **La justicia está corrupta,  
sólo está determinada  
por la suma de bienes  
Siendo el maestro de la corte**_

 _ **El dinero es lo que busco**_  
 _ **La ley no me concierne**_  
 _ **Si me entrega efectivo**_  
 _ **Puede ser emancipado**_

 _ **Hasta el más vil bandido**_  
 _ **En mi corte el dinero es quien da la ley**_  
 _ **La apariencia no me importa**_  
 _ **Las edades ni las razas**_

 _ **Todo es irrelevante**_  
 _ **Lo que si me interesa**_  
 _ **Es el tamaño del monto que deseen pagarme**_  
 _ **Ya que toda tu vida se encuentra en mi potestad**_

 _ **Si quieres salvarte solo tienes que pagar**_  
 _ **Pues ahora tus pecados se encuentran bajo el peso**_  
 _ **De este juicio de la corrupción**_  
 _ **Si quieres ser rescatado de las llamas del infierno**_  
 _ **Solo tienes que complacer a mi ambición**_

 _ **Para salvar a mi hija**_  
 _ **Quién está incapacitada,**_  
 _ **Necesito dinero**_  
 _ **Sé que cuando reúna todos los pecados capitales**_

 _ **Seré capaz de hacerlo**_  
 _ **Hoy es otro día en la tribuna de la deshonestidad**_  
 _ **Malhechores ríen mientras lloran las víctimas**_  
 _ **Pues ahora tus pecados se encuentran bajo el peso**_  
 _ **De este juicio de la corrupción**_

 _ **Para poder convertir en realidad mis deseos**_  
 _ **Voy a seguir ejerciendo esta injusta ley**_  
 _ **Hoy un general corrupto**_  
 _ **Un vil asesino en serie**_

 _ **Ha venido a la corte**_  
 _ **Me entrega un soborno**_  
 _ **Y en ese mismo instante lo declaró inocente**_  
 _ **Todo el pueblo se enfurece la guerra civil comienza**_

 _ **Y el caudillo fallece**_  
 _ **Su cadáver yace fuera del tribunal**_  
 _ **La ira de los ciudadanos**_  
 _ **Con destino a mi persona**_  
 _ **Se halla dirigida**_

 _ **Pero nunca tendré miedo**_  
 _ **Mientras permanezca al lado de mi querida "hija"**_

 _ **Bajo los escombros de aquel destrozado hogar**_  
 _ **Los restos de "padre e hija" puedes encontrar**_

 _ **Desperté en un oscuro triste y tenebroso sitio**_  
 _ **La entrada al Inframundo**_

 _ **Paraíso o penitencia**_  
 _ **El Maestro del Infierno es quien da la sentencia**_  
 _ **Si me entrega efectivo puede ser emancipado**_  
 _ **Hasta el más vil bandido**_

 _ **En el infierno el dinero es quien da la ley**_

 _ **Me acerco lentamente al Maestro del Infierno**_  
 _ **Y susurro sonriente**_  
 _ **"Toda mi vasta fortuna la cual yo atesoro nunca va a ser tuya"**_  
 _ **Hacia la gran puerta yo comienzo a caminar**_

 _ **Al entrar mi cuerpo cae al abismo del más allá**_  
 _ **Pues ahora mis pecados se encuentran bajo el peso**_  
 _ **De este juicio de la corrupción**_  
 _ **No voy a dejar siquiera que el Maestro del Infierno**_

 _ **Ejerza una condena en mí**_  
 _ **Pues yo sé que algún día voy a tener en mis manos**_  
 _ **Los trozos de un Pecado Capital**_  
 _ **Y sé que cuando eso ocurra este infierno devastado**_  
 _ **Para mi hija será una utopía ideal**_

kairi-sr:

 _ **Mi felicitaciones a Naku y Faku, este fic es realmente maravilloso, seguir así. me gustaría que mami Tori cante you are my sunshine. aquí mis preguntas.**_

Para Papyrus y Sans; ¿cómo nace un bebe esqueleto?

Para Frisk; ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Sans?

Para Chara, ¿cuál fue tu primera impresión de Asriel? . Por cierto una cosa más Chara -le muestro una cantidad absurda de chocolate- todo esto será tuyo si consigues que Sans y Frisk se casen.

Napstablook déjame abrazarte, y Sans ten cuidado de Error!Sans que te está acechando. Hasta aquí mis preguntas, buena suerte.

Naku: ¡Mama Toriel, por fin te toca cantar!

Toriel: ¡Qué bien!

Toriel:

 _ **La otra noche, querida,  
mientras caía dormido,  
soñe que te sujetaba en mis brazos,  
pero cuando me desperté, querida,  
estaba equivocado,  
así que incliné la cabeza y lloré.**_

 _ **Tú eres mi luz del sol (**_ _ **o mi sol**_ _ **),  
mi única luz del sol,  
me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,  
nunca sabras querida,  
cuánto te quiero,  
por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol.**_

 _ **Yo siempre te querré y te haré feliz,  
y ningún otro podía interponerse,  
pero ahora que me has dejado y quieres a otro,  
has hecho añicos todos mis sueños.**_

 _ **Tú eres mi luz del sol,  
mi única luz del sol,  
me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,  
nunca sabras querida,  
cuánto te quiero,  
por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol.**_

 _ **Tú eres mi luz del sol,  
mi única luz del sol,  
me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,  
nunca sabras querida,  
cuánto te quiero,  
por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol.**_

 _ **Por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol,  
por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol.**_

Naku: ¡A las preguntas! _**Para Papyrus y Sans; ¿cómo nace un bebe esqueleto?**_ Ahora que lo dices yo también me lo pregunto.

Todos: Nosotros también.

Papyrus: eh… yo no lo sé – mira a Sans.- ¿Y tu hermano?

Sans: Hay una respuesta para eso hermano. Magiaaaaa. Listo.

Todos: -.-u

Naku: _**Para Frisk; ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Sans?**_

Frisk: Pues… creo que eso sería su amabilidad y dulzura.

Sans: Awww, gracias Frisk. – Se besan.-

Naku: ¡váyanse a un hotel, tortolos!

Frisk y Sans: ¡Cállate!

Naku: Jijiji. _**Para Chara, ¿cuál fue tu primera impresión de Asriel? . Por cierto una cosa más Chara -le muestro una cantidad absurda de chocolate- todo esto será tuyo si consigues que Sans y Frisk se casen.  
**_

Chara: Lo primero que pensé es que si era una cabra o una oveja. –se acerca y Frisk y a Sans con un cuchillo.- ¡CASENSE!

Frisk: - se esconde atrás de Sans.-

Sans: ¡Largo de aquí, loca!

Naku: Chara, déjalos, no quiero muertos hoy. _**Napstablook déjame abrazarte, y Sans ten cuidado de Error!Sans que te está acechando.**_

Napstablook: … _c-claro…_

kairi-sr: ¡Yay! –Lo abraza.-

Sans: ¡Maldito stalker!

Maxasd:

 _ **Flowey Canta "I am Flowey" de TryHardNinja**_

Sans que piensas de la gente que eres un personaje de el juego "Earthbound" y que sabes de W.D Gaster y como me digas que es de mala educacion hablar de alguien que esta escuchando te encerrare con error!Sans.

Chara cuantas veces te mataron sans y undyne?

Flowey: ¡Por fin una canción que se trata de mí!

FLOWEY:

 _ **¡Hola!¿Como te va?  
Soy flowey, te ves genial  
Tuviste una gran caída  
Confió en que estas bien**_

 _ **Debiste escuchar algunas historias**_  
 _ **Pero acá abajo no está tan mal**_  
 _ **Porque este lugar no es tenebroso**_  
 _ **Cuando tienes este tipo de lindas plantas**_

 _ **Tu ves Yo sé**_  
 _ **Que tienes un alma genial**_  
 _ **Siento que es mi responsabilidad**_  
 _ **Enseñarte como son las cosas acá abajo**_

 _ **¡AQUÍ VAMOS!**_

 _ **[Coro]**_  
 _ **El subsuelo es muy divertido**_  
 _ **Porque el amor nunca está lejos**_  
 _ **Simplemente flota y coge los brillantes**_  
 _ **Pétalos amistosos**_  
 _ **Con tu corazón**_

 _ **Y**_  
 _ **Está contigo hasta el final**_

 _ **Porque joder**_  
 _ **Soy Flowey**_  
 _ **Y soy tu nuevo mejor amigo**_

 _ **Piensas que tienes miedo de**_  
 _ **Ellos no te molestaran aquí**_  
 _ **Eres nuevo por lo que debes estar confundido**_  
 _ **Pero todo lo que encontrarás es alegría**_

 _ **Ya que somo tan cercanos**_  
 _ **Te diré lo que sé**_  
 _ **Tu alma quiere amor como una flor**_  
 _ **Necesita agua para crecer**_

 _ **Tu ves Yo sé**_  
 _ **Que tienes un alma genial**_  
 _ **Y como ahora somos los mejores amigos**_  
 _ **Siento que deberías soltar las cuerdas**_

 _ **¡AQUÍ VAMOS!**_

 _ **[Coro]**_  
 _ **El subsuelo es muy divertido**_  
 _ **Porque el amor nunca está lejos**_  
 _ **Simplemente flota y coge los brillantes**_  
 _ **Pétalos amistosos**_  
 _ **Con tu corazón**_

 _ **Y**_  
 _ **Está contigo hasta el final**_

 _ **Porque joder**_  
 _ **Soy Flowey**_  
 _ **Y soy tu nuevo mejor amigo**_

 _ **IDIOTA**_  
 _ **ES MATAR O MORIR**_

 _ **NO DESCANSARÉ**_  
 _ **HASTA QUE TU ALMA SEA MÍA**_

 _ **YO SERÉ EL REY**_  
 _ **NO, SERÉ UN DIOS**_

 _ **NADIE TE SALVARÁ**_

 _ **ASÍ QUE MUERE x2**_

 _ **Oh... Dios**_  
 _ **Eso ciertamente fue... inesperado**_  
 _ **¿Seguiremos siendo BFF verdad?**_  
 _ **¡Te veo luego!**_

Naku: _**Sans que piensas de la gente que eres un personaje de el juego "Earthbound" y que sabes de W.D Gaster y como me digas que es de mala educacion hablar de alguien que esta escuchando te encerrare con error!Sans.**_ Parece que de esta no sales Sans. _ **  
**_

Sans: Mierda… sobre lo primero, me parece curioso cómo la gente tiene mucha imaginación, pero los dejo pensar lo que quieran. Sobre Gaster, era nuestro padre e científico real de Asgore antes de Alphys, no recuerdo mucho de él, ya que yo y Paps éramos muy pequeños, yo solo tenía 8 años y Papyrus 5 años. Pero si recuerdo que era muy amable y buen padre, aunque no lo veíamos mucho.

Naku: Awww, que triste. _**Chara cuantas veces te mataron sans y undyne?**_

Chara: Con Undyne, fueron 78 veces y con el comediante unas 567 veces.

 _Karla:_

 _ **Holi otra vez  
Chara y flowey :les doy una montaña de chocolate a cada uno-agarren con todas sus fuerzas a sans mientras Naku le enseña fotos yaoi de undertale**_

Naku:hola naku quería saludarte y a ti también Faku

Naku: ¡Hola!

Cum: ¡vacaciones!

-Chara agarra a Sans de la espalda y Flowey enreda sus raíces alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse a Sans.-

Naku: Sans ~

Sans: ¡NOOOOOO!

-Unas imágenes muy hot después :3-

Sans: -Traumado.-

Naku: Sorry, Sans, pero no pude evitarlo.

De nuevo Karla:

Holi  
Asgore cántale a toriel la cansion yakimoshi no kotae  
Quiero saber la opinión de todos sobre "undertail"  
Hola Naku

Naku: ¡Hola Karla! ¡Papa Asgore, te toca!

Asgore: E-Esta bien.

ASGORE:

 _ **Una conversación sobre ¿Quién te gusta?**_

 _ **Eso es algo que no quiero escuchar**_

 _ **Pero secretamente estoy pegado a cada palabra**_

 _ **¡Que Molesto!**_

 _ **Sé la razón por la cuál estoy de esta manera**_

 _ **Pero aún... está siempre en mi mente**_

 _ **Por favor olvida el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti**_

 _ **Pero el coraje para decírtelo**_

 _ **No lo tengo**_

 _ **Ya que lo único que es cierto son estos sentimientos**_

 _ **¡Lo siento!**_

 _ **Pero no puedo animarte**_

 _ **Creo que no saldrá bien**_

 _ **Es la peor cosa que puedes desear para alguien**_

 _ **Te estoy animando tan mal**_

 _ **Con esta terrible personalidad mía**_

 _ **"Buenos días, tienes algo de cabecero ¿sabes?"**_

 _ **Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir**_

 _ **Avergonzada dijiste "Shhh... Es un secreto"**_

 _ **Gah, como diciendo que es injusto**_

 _ **Todos los días me la paso volando, pensando**_

 _ **en leche y un panda que se vuelve blanco**_

 _ **Soy un celoso que se la pasa deseando**_

 _ **que el chico que a ti te guste ya tenga a alguien**_

 _ **"Ya no tiene esperanza ¿cierto?" "No puede ,no puede"**_

 _ **Hablando conmigo mismo**_

 _ **"No es bueno, no es bueno del todo"**_

 _ **Comienzan mis celos**_

 _ **haciéndome luchar por ti**_

 _ **y no creo que me la lleve fácil con eso**_

 _ **Queriendo hablar contigo, yendo a buscarte**_

 _ **Quiero tenerte solo para mí**_

 _ **"¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!, Después de la escuela**_

 _ **A las 4:10 en el aula"**_

 _ **Podía escuchar el sonido de mis latidos,**_

 _ **Tratando de soportarlo por un instante**_

 _ **Tu asentiste**_

 _ **Ya sabes, solo suponiendo, si sales conmigo**_

 _ **Te mostraré que puede hacerte sonreír cada día**_

 _ **Un hechizo de buena suerte 5 minutos antes del gran momento**_

 _ **Voy a ir**_

 _ **"¿Que me ibas a decir?"**_

Toriel: … supongo que es linda letra…

Naku: Awww. _**Quiero saber la opinión de todos sobre "undertail"**_ Papa Asgore ya dijo se opinión así que los demás díganla.

Sans: Mucha muertes.

Frisk: me da miedo.

Flowey y Chara: Interesante.

Papyrus: escalofríos.

Undyne: Detéstale.

Alphys: Escalofriante.

Mettaton: Le falta color.

Nasptabook: _... ..._

Toriel: Inaceptable.

Naku: ¡Eso es todo por hoy! Despide el capítulo Mettaton.

Mettaton: ¡Hasta la otra, cariños!


	9. No otra vez

De kawaii:

 _ **Holi**_

 _ **Saaaaans! cuando termines de escuchar esto errorsans te atakara por la espalda.**_

Error!Sans: Holi – Sonrisa malvada.-

Sin ¡haaaaa!

Naku: Oh, hola Error.

Error!S: Hola, Naku.

Frisk: Espera… ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Naku: Sip, somos compañeros fanático de UnderNovela, solomos verlo junto.

Error!S: Solo vine a asustar a Sans, así que, bye. –Desaparece con uno de sus portales.-

HK

 _ **Esos momentos en donde lliras porque tu eeview de antes no se envio :"v  
hola Ola Mola! Vagabundeando x el fandom llegue aca asi que eme aqui :v  
Quiero que Frisk cante Secret of my life (la canción del au de Flowerfell)  
Sans: que opinas de uf sans? Que opinas del Fontcest y el sanscest? Si tuvieses que hacer yaoi preferirias tener a Blueberry o a US Papyrus como seme? Conoces el AU De Storyshift? ;v  
Papyrus: Que opinas de tu versión US? Y si hicieses papycest lo harías?  
Frisk: Que opinas de Chara? Que prefieres Sanscest o Fontcest? Eres mujer o hombre o eres determinación? Prefieres que hagan yuri o yaoi contigo?  
Mama Tori: Conoces la regla n34? Que es? *finge inocencia*  
Asgore: Porqie te gusta tomar te de flores amarillas?!¡! *horrorizada*  
Chara: Canta hide and seek (cofcofdirigidaasanscofcof) y te reto a que le des un beso en los labios a Frisk ;v y tima un chocolate *le entrega el duñce despues de que besa a Frisk*  
Flowey: Tengo mucho que preguntarte mijo :"v En todas las lineas de tiempo a quien matabas mas veces? Y a quien disfrutabas matar? Porque eres Omega? Si Omega significa debil, sumiso, hembra, etc? Que opinas de tu yo de US? Que opinas de Flowertale? Tu comida favorita? Maximo número de reseteos consecutivos tuyos? Conociste a W.D. Gaster?  
A todos: que opinan de Undertail? Y Gasterblastertale? (Asi le digo pero ni put% idea de su nombre, es donde Papaya y Sans son Gasters Blasters) BabyTale?  
A Sans, Frisk, Flowey, Asgore y Toriel mas escritores: Opinion del Flowerfell? (el AU mas triste del fuking universo ;-;)  
A Undyne: Porque jamah mori?! -;v Y quereh ayudarme a golpear a unos torpes plz? Y enzeñamhe a kozinar Unbine sempai ;v  
Sans: Te podria raptar para que me ayudes en ciencias? Puedo ser tu mini ayudante malevola que te da ketshup gratish?  
A los skelebron (Malchistedelañoplz): Ustedes tienen cola? ewe Ya saben esa tierna colita diminuta que sale en tantos xomics ;ewe;  
y esho creo que fue POR AHORA todo ;v Volvere y con mas tortur- digo preguntas *risa psicotica*  
bye Bye ;v**_

FRESH:

 _ **Te vi esta mañana  
que te movias tan rapido  
parece que no pude aflojar mis manos  
en el pasado.  
y te echo tanto de menos.  
no hay nadie a la vista.  
y aún estamos haciendo el amor  
en mi vida secreta.  
Yo sonrío cuando estoy enojada.  
engaño y miento  
hago lo que tengo que hacer  
para salir adelante.  
pero sé lo que está mal,  
y sé lo que es correcto.  
y moriría por la verdad  
en mi vida secreta.  
Espera, espera, mi hermano.  
mi hermana, agárrate fuerte.  
Finalmente conseguí mis órdenes.  
Voy a estar marchando por la mañana,  
marcha a través de la noche,  
movimiento cruzar las fronteras  
de mi vida secreta.  
Miró a través del papel.  
dan ganas de llorar.  
a nadie le importa si la gente  
vive o muere.  
y el comerciante quiere el pensamiento  
que es blanco o negro.  
gracias a Dios no es tan sencillo  
en mi vida secreta.  
Me muerdo el labio.  
puedo comprar lo que me dicen:  
desde el más reciente éxito,  
a la sabiduría de la antigüedad.  
pero siempre estoy solo.  
y mi corazón es como el hielo.  
y hay mucha gente y frío  
en mi vida secreta.**_

Naku: ¡A las preguntas! _**Sans: que opinas de uf sans? Que opinas del Fontcest y el sanscest? Si tuvieses que hacer yaoi preferirias tener a Blueberry o a US Papyrus como seme? Conoces el AU De Storyshift?**_ Sans ya respondió a lo de UFSans, así que responde las otras.

Sans: Mi opinión es que todos ustedes están enfermos. Y como Naku me obliga a responder estas preguntas prefería hacerlo con Blueberry de seme que con Papyrus US. Y si, si lo conozco.

Naku: _ **Papyrus: Que opinas de tu versión US? Y si hicieses papycest lo harías?**_

Papyrus: Me parece un completo vago, por suerte Blueberry lo vigila por mi para que no haraganee como mi Sans. Y sobre lo otro, opino lo mismo que mi hermano.

naku: Awww, pero a mí me gusta… como sea. _**Frisk: Que opinas de Chara? Que prefieres Sanscest o Fontcest? Eres mujer o hombre o eres determinación? Prefieres que hagan yuri o yaoi contigo?**_

Frisk: Supongo… ¿Qué es una buena hermana?... Si tuviera que elegir… creo que sería el Sanscest. Soy mujer y sobre lo último-.

Sans: ¡Ella es mí!

Naku: _**Mama Tori: Conoces la regla n34? Que es? *finge inocencia***_

Toriel: Lo siento, no la conozco.

Naku: _**Asgore: Porqie te gusta tomar té de flores amarillas?!¡! *horrorizada***_

Asgore: No entiendo…

Naku: Creo que lo dice por Flowey, papa, ya que él es una flor amarilla.

Asgore: oh, lo siento.

Naku: _**Canta hide and seek (cofcofdirigidaasanscofcof) y te reto a que le des un beso en los labios a Frisk ;v y tima un chocolate *le entrega el duce después de que besa a Frisk***_

Chara: Como sea. – Se acerca y besa a Frisk de nuevo.-

Naku: _**Flowey: Tengo mucho que preguntarte mijo :"v En todas las lineas de tiempo a quien matabas mas veces? Y a quien disfrutabas matar? Porque eres Omega? Si Omega significa debil, sumiso, hembra, etc? Que opinas de tu yo de US? Que opinas de Flowertale? Tu comida favorita? Maximo número de reseteos consecutivos tuyos? Conociste a W.D. Gaster?**_ Guau, esa sí que son muchas preguntas.

Flowey: La persona que mate más veces creo que sería Papyrus o Toriel. A Asgore. Ya se los dije ese nombre me lo puso el maldito de Toby Fox pregúntenle a él. Que es estúpido. Estaría mejor si no fuera que ayudo a Frisk. El pastel de caramelo y canela. Creo que fueron 234 reseteós antes de que llegara Frisk. Y si, conozco a ese tipo, era muy irritante.

Naku: _**A todos: que opinan de Undertail? Y Gasterblastertale? (Asi le digo pero ni put% idea de su nombre, es donde Papaya y Sans son Gasters Blasters) BabyTale?**_

Todos: ¿Que es UnderTail, Gasterblastertale y BabyTale? –Mira a Naku.-

Naku: e-emm… b-bueno… supongo que sería mejor mostrarles.

-Unas imaginas traumantes y regulares después.-

Todos: O.O

Naku: _**A Sans, Frisk, Flowey, Asgore y Toriel mas escritores: Opinion del Flowerfell? (el AU mas triste del fuking universo ;-;)**_ Me gusta mucho ese AU y también pienso que es muy triste.

Toriel: Siento mucha tristeza por mi niña de ese AU.

Frisk: Admiro mucho a mi otro yo, fue muy fuerte.

Sans: Me decepciono como termino Frisk.

Flowey: Muy maricon.

Naku: _**A Undyne: Porque jamah mori?! -;v Y quereh ayudarme a golpear a unos torpes plz? Y enzeñamhe a kozinar Unbine sempai ;v**_

Undyne: ¡POR QUE SOY GENIAL! Y claro que te ayudo.

Naku: _**Sans: Te podría raptar para que me ayudes en ciencias? Puedo ser tu mini ayudante malevola que te da ketshup gratish?**_

Sans: Lo siento, pero me retire de la ciencias hace mucho, pídele ayuda a Alphys mejor.

Naku: _**A los skelebron (Malchistedelañoplz): Ustedes tienen cola? ewe Ya saben esa tierna colita diminuta que sale en tantos xomics.**_

Sans: No, no tenemos cola.

Papyrus: NO, LO SIENTO HUMANO.

Pyshi **:**

 _ **HE REGRESADO CON MAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS!  
Para Sans: te reto a que beses a Frisk (un beso largo, dulce y obligatorio, despues de la cancion 7w7)  
Para Frisk: cantale a Sans la canción "Quiet - Lights"  
Para Toriel: aun quieres a Asgore?  
Para Asgore: te gustaría tomar una tasa de té? :3  
Para Mettaton: *baila un poco y termina con una pose aun mas dramática que la de Mettaton* intenta superar eso  
Para Flowey: podemos ser amigos? ignorando lo que paso con la pregunta anterior...  
Para Papyrus: ESPAGUETI! *lanza manotadas de espagueti a el cielo*  
Para Todos: que opinan de UNDERTAIL? (UNDERTAIL no es UNDERTALE, no lo confundan :v)  
ADIOOOOOOOS owo**_

FRESH:

 _ **Yo no soy tuya, y tú no eres mía  
Pero podemos sentarnos y pasar el tiempo  
No hay guerras de combate, no hay campanadas que suenan  
Sólo estamos sintiendo bien**_

 _ **Aquí es donde se supone que debemos ser**_  
 _ **Sentado junto a un árbol roto**_  
 _ **No tragedia, hay poesía**_  
 _ **Simplemente mirando el cielo**_

 _ **Podría esperar mil horas**_  
 _ **Manténgase lo mismo en el sol y la lluvia**_  
 _ **Elige aparte de un centenar de flores**_  
 _ **Sólo para estar tranquilo**_  
 _ **Dime cuando te sientas listo**_  
 _ **Yo soy el uno, no hay demasiados**_  
 _ **Toma mi mano para mantenerme estable**_  
 _ **Sólo para estar tranquilo**_  
 _ **Con usted**_

 _ **Me gusta estar aquí junto a ti, querido**_  
 _ **usted es incluso más de lo que aparentas**_  
 _ **Y en las nubes de mi cabeza está claro**_  
 _ **Cada vez que dices hola**_

 _ **Así que aquí está mi corazón, y aquí está mi boca**_  
 _ **Y no puedo evitar si las cosas salen**_  
 _ **Porque hay palabras me dan ganas de gritar**_  
 _ **Pero tal vez me quedaré bajo**_

 _ **Podría esperar mil horas**_  
 _ **Manténgase lo mismo en el sol y la lluvia**_  
 _ **Elige aparte de un centenar de flores**_  
 _ **Sólo para estar tranquilo**_  
 _ **Dime cuando te sientas listo**_  
 _ **Yo soy el uno, no hay demasiados**_  
 _ **Toma mi mano para mantenerme estable**_  
 _ **Sólo para estar tranquilo**_

 _ **Podría esperar mil horas**_  
 _ **Manténgase lo mismo en el sol y la lluvia**_  
 _ **Elige aparte de un centenar de flores**_  
 _ **Sólo para estar tranquilo**_  
 _ **Dime cuando te sientas listo**_  
 _ **Yo soy el uno, no hay demasiados**_  
 _ **Toma mi mano para mantenerme estable**_  
 _ **Sólo para estar tranquilo**_  
 _ **Con usted**_

Naku: _**Para Sans: te reto a que beses a Frisk (un beso largo, dulce y obligatorio, despues de la cancion 7w7)**_

Sans: Con todo gusto. – Agarra a Frisk del brazo y la tira a él y le da un beso apasionado.-

Frisk: -Sonrojada.-

Naku: _**Para Toriel: aun quieres a Asgore?**_

Toriel: Como dije antes, aun siento algo por él, pero todavía no lo perdono por las cosas horribles que hizo.

Naku: _**Para Asgore: te gustaría tomar una tasa de té?**_

Asgore: Claro.

Pyshi **:** _ ***baila un poco y termina con una pose aún más dramática que la de Mettaton* intenta superar eso.**_

Mettaton: -Da un giro en el aire de 108 grados, se abre de piernas como una porrista y de atrás salen fuegos artificiales.- Ya está.

Naku: _**Para Flowey: podemos ser amigos? ignorando lo que paso con la pregunta anterior...**_

Flowey: No.

Naku: Que agradable eres Flowey. _**Para Papyrus: ESPAGUETI! *lanza manotadas de espagueti a el cielo***_

Papyrus: ¡LLUVIA DE ESPAGUETTI! GRACIAS HUMANO.

Naku: _**Para Todos: que opinan de UNDERTAIL? (UNDERTAIL no es UNDERTALE, no lo confundan :v)**_

Todos: Traumático.

Cristhofher :

 _ **Solo por participar... No les dire que canten ninguna cancion a menos que ustedes quieran...  
Para frisk: ¿A ti te gustaria que Flowey/Asriel volviera a ser el niño que era y no la flor casi sin sentimientos y alma que es actualmente?  
Para Sans: ¿Por que te gusta hacer malas bromas con tema de huesos todo el tiempo?  
Para la señorita Toriel: Sabemos que te cae bien Sans, pero ¿Sentiste algo por el mientras te hacia visitas a la puerta de las ruinas Ya sea amistad o algo mas? O tal vez te agrado por ser un gran oyente entre ustedes.  
Para el señor Asgore: ¿Te sientes arrepentido de los pecados que hiciste al matar a los humanos que anteriormente cayeron al sub-suelo?  
Para Mettaton y Napstablook: ¿Que pasa con vuestro sobrino/hermano Mad Dummy? Yo creo que deberia participar aqui. ¿No os llevais bien con el?  
Para Flowey: Te agrada ser una flor o si tienes la opcion ¿Te gustaria volver a ser el anterior tu?  
Para Papyrus: ¿Puedes contar algo memorable que te haya pasado?  
Para Undyne y Alphys: supongo pasais mucho tiempo juntas... y tal vez pijamadas juntas...¿ No haces cositas subidas de tono en esos momentos 7w7?  
Para Chara: ¿Por que tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Acaso usas lentillas para que se vean asi?... Por que los humanos no tienen ojos rojos...**_

Y eso es todo. Se despide este pokemon con forma de algodon... Un gusto participar.

¡Nos leemos luego!

Naku: Guay, es la primera persona que no pide una canción. Surte para ustedes chicos. _ **Para frisk: ¿A ti te gustaria que Flowey/Asriel volviera a ser el niño que era y no la flor casi sin sentimientos y alma que es actualmente?**_

Frisk: Pues claro, no solo por mí, sino para Asriel pueda ser feliz devuelta y perder amar de nuevo.

Naku: _**Para Sans: ¿Por que te gusta hacer malas bromas con tema de huesos todo el tiempo?**_

Sans: Desde niño me gustaron los juegos de palabras, y como soy un esqueleto me parecía adecuado.

Naku: _**Para la señorita Toriel: Sabemos que te cae bien Sans, pero ¿Sentiste algo por el mientras te hacia visitas a la puerta de las ruinas Ya sea amistad o algo mas? O tal vez te agrado por ser un gran oyente entre ustedes.**_

Toriel: Debo admitir que llega a pensar que estaba enamorada de Sans cuando nos contábamos chistes atrás de la puerta, pero después de salir a la superficie pude entender que lo quería como un mejor amigo y no como amante.

Naku: _**Para el señor Asgore: ¿Te sientes arrepentido de los pecados que hiciste al matar a los humanos que anteriormente cayeron al sub-suelo?**_

Asgore: Si, me siento muy arrepentido, si pudiera hacer atrás en el tiempo lo aria.

Naku: _**Para Mettaton y Napstablook: ¿Que pasa con vuestro sobrino/hermano Mad Dummy? Yo creo que deberia participar aqui. ¿No os llevais bien con el?**_

Mettaton: Bueno, cariño… Naku lo invito a venir a participar pero él se negó. El suele ser muy enojón y mal hablado mucho, pero lo queremos igual, ¿cierto blooky?

Nasptabook: S-Si…

Naku: _**Para Flowey: Te agrada ser una flor o si tienes la opcion ¿Te gustaria volver a ser el anterior tu?**_

Flowey: No, no me agrada ser una flor y si pudiera volver a ser Asriel, lo aria.

Naku: Pobre Flowey ¿Abrazo?

Flowey: ¡NO!

Naku: ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! –Ignorando el comentario de Flowey.-

Todos: -Abrazan a Flowey.-

Flowey: ¡SUELTEME!

Naku: Jijiji, ya ta bueno. _**Para Papyrus: ¿Puedes contar algo memorable que te haya pasado?**_

Papyrus: PUES… ¡CREO QUE FUE EL DIA EN EL QUE SANS ME HISO MI TRAJE DE BATALLLA!

Naku: _**Para Undyne y Alphys: supongo pasais mucho tiempo juntas... y tal vez pijamadas juntas...¿ No haces cositas subidas de tono en esos momentos 7w7?**_

Undyne: ¡E-ESO NO E-ES DE TU I-INCUNVENCIA! –sonrojada.-

Alphys: -Sonrojada.-

Naku:… sin comentarios… _**Para Chara: ¿Por que tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Acaso usas lentillas para que se vean asi?... Por que los humanos no tienen ojos rojos...**_

Chara: Porque no soy un humano, soy un demonio.

De un anónimo:

 _ **Estobes lo mas genial. Esprto que vuelvas pronto. Me encanta esto y quiero participar  
# que sans y toriel canten Ah it's a wonderful cat life de len y gumie (porfavor sostengan a asgore.)  
#asg0re: que opinas de la frase de sins: "Soy cabrita junior hermano del cabron"  
# papyrus: sabes que es un creepypasta? o quieres que te lo explique?  
# flowie: te sabes algun chiste?  
# sans: fuiste el doctor andonut cu do estavas viv?  
**_

Naku: Por dios… esa ortografía, por favor…. Lo que sea. Undyne inmovilisa a Asgore, por favor.

Undyne: ¡Entendido! –Agarra a Asgore.-

SIN:

 _ **Es tan hermosa con su blanca piel Es tan asombrosa~**_

 _ **que me llega a hipnotizar~esta oscura y hermosa noche yo  
te invito a jugar conmigo tan solo una vez. La vida solo una chance Da!  
Para tener diversión y así ganar~ Esa cosa que esta unida a tu cuello~ ¿ quisieras que la arrancara yo de ti?~ Arriba La libertad!  
Nya Nya Nya Se puede robar pescados y palomas asustar  
durante el día yo solo los puedo observar a todas esas personas que  
nunca pronto te impulsare Nya Nya Nya  
junto a mis grandes amigos que consigo por doquier **_

_**sin temor abre esa gran ventana y ven hacia!...  
La libertad~**_

Toriel:

 _ **El no tiene ninguna preocupacion sus ojos son brillantes  
resaltan en lo oscuro~ soy super brillante en una conversación  
pero una chica tonta ni sueñes que yo lo soy!.La vida solo una chance da!  
pero yo me siento bien en donde estoy~ El valor de este collar  
con mi nombre ¿acaso tu lo podrías comprender~!?.Yo tengo mucha clase  
Nya Nya Nya!.Como cosas deliciosas y mi cama suave es.  
es muy obvio que el agua odio yo! pero claro que mi baño siempre tomare  
A lado de lo que tengo Nya Nya Nya! eso es una pesadilla nadie se  
ocupa de ti?! ¿acaso no tienes miedo de que un coche...  
te mate al final~?**_

SANS: _**Esta decisión vaya que es interesante esto solo ocasionara que me encantes aun más.**_

TORIEL: _**Oh, Para serte sincera pienso que esto no debió pasar  
Tu corazon se esta equivocando!  
**_SANS: _**Yo tengo un sueño nya nya nya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que es marcharme de este sitio algun dia  
Irme a otra ciudad directo *hacia el norte  
Para apreciar en vivo esa *aurora boreal***_

 _ **Pero lo que seria genial *nya nya nya***_

 _ ***Es que en esos momentos estuvieras junto a mi*  
Aunque puede que sea solo una ilusion**_

TORIEL: _**Como vivo ahora Nya Nya Nya!**_

 _ **No puede modificarse tan rápido y así**_

 _ **por que mucho tiempo eh vivido así y sola a esta niña nunca podría dejar**_

 _ **En esta platica Nya Nya Nya! Adonde estas huyendo alto ahí!**_

 _ **Me encantaría que volvieras después**_

 _ **esperare por ti~**_

Naku: Okey, a las preguntas. _**Asgore: que opinas de la frase de sins: "Soy cabrita junior hermano del cabron"**_

Asgore: … … no me gusta…

Naku: _**papyrus: sabes que es un creepypasta? o quieres que te lo explique?**_

Papyrus: Si, lo sé. Lo descubrí buscando por la internet humana recetas de espagueti… me dio miedo…

Naku: _**flowie: te sabes algun chiste?**_

Flowey: No.

Naku: _**sans: fuiste el doctor andonut cu do estavas viv?**_

Sans: No entiendo la pregunta…

Fer Q:

 _ **Amiga ! Te amo ! Tu fic es tan genial ! Muy buena idea ! Ahora preguntas !  
1.- Para Sans ! Si tuvieras una primera VERDADERA CITA ROMATICA con Frisk como seria ?  
2.- Para Chara ! Lo mismo pero con Asriel ! (Sorry yo los shippeo ! )  
3.- Para Chara ! ( Saca una caja de chocolates extra grandes(? ) Podrías cantar Chara de Mandopony ?! Anda ! Si quieres no por mi ! Pero por ellos si ! (Le muestra los chocolates)  
4.- Para Alphys ! Sabias que eres mi favorita ?! Te amo !  
5.- Para Mettaton ! Besa a Papyrus !  
6.- Lo ultimo ! Lo juro ! Para Frisk ! Si tienes tanta determinación ... Te reto a que le digas a Sans que lo amas de la manera mas linda posible !**_

Gracias amiga !

Naku: ¡GRACIAS!

CHARA de:

 _ **He caminado cien millas**_

 _ **Por un camino roto**_

 _ **Y en mi mente llevo**_

 _ **una carga tan pesada**_

 _ **Las voces en mi cabeza**_

 _ **Creo que no son mi propia**_

 _ **Pero voy a cosechar las semillas**_

 _ **Que mis manos han sembrado**_

 _ **Mis pensamientos son de color oscuro y rojo**_

 _ **Y estoy manchado en el interior**_

 _ **Si paro ahora**_

 _ **No habría ningún lugar para que me esconda**_

 _ **De los pecados que siento**_

 _ **Que se arrastra en la espalda**_

 _ **No se puede salvar un alma**_

 _ **Que le falta**_

 _ **Es muy tarde ahora**_

 _ **demasiado me haya ido**_

 _ **He perdido demasiadas oportunidades**_

 _ **Y ahora me siento cambiante**_

 _ **Me siento cambiante**_

 _ **Con cada pelea que estoy cambiando**_

 _ **Es más fácil cuando se está cambiando**_

 _ **No me pares ahora, estoy cambiando**_

 _ **Con cada parada, estoy cambiando**_

 _ **cada movimiento me mantiene cambiando**_

 _ **¿Por qué no se mueve? estoy cambiando**_

 _ **Voy a la huelga también, estoy cambiando**_

 _ **Cuando me matas**_

 _ **Una vez más, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez**_

 _ **No esperes para arrojar**_

 _ **Cualquier lágrimas en el final**_

 _ **Yo soy sólo un humano, después de todo**_

 _ **No tengo muy lejos de caer**_

 _ **Hasta me desconecta, hecho**_

 _ **Para la eternidad, que soy yo**_

 _ **¿Que ves?**_

 _ **Está hecho, y nadie está libre**_

 _ **Debido a que la sangre que derramamos**_

 _ **Nunca se puede deshacer**_

 _ **Estaría mintiendo si dijera**_

 _ **No tenía la diversión**_

 _ **Cuando vi que se caiga**_

 _ **En el piso**_

 _ **Después de lo que me has hecho**_

 _ **No hay que esperar ninguna simpatía**_

 _ **No hay más amigos y**_

 _ **No hay más enemigos**_

 _ **No hay más monstruos**_

 _ **Nadie aquí para mi contra**_

 _ **Por fin puedo ser libre**_

 _ **De la carga de la desesperación**_

 _ **La carga de cuidar**_

 _ **Para cada persona que**_

 _ **He conocido allí, ya está hecho**_

 _ **Es una y**_

 _ **Gané**_

 _ **Debido a que la sangre que derramamos**_

 _ **Nunca se puede deshacer**_

 _ **Estaría mintiendo si dijera**_

 _ **No tenía la diversión**_

 _ **Cuando vi que se caiga**_

 _ **En el piso**_

 _ **Después de lo que me has hecho**_

 _ **No hay que esperar ninguna simpatía**_

 _ **Estaban actuando fuera de**_

 _ **la auto preservación**_

 _ **Pero usted no tiene suficiente**_

 _ **Determinación**_

 _ **Ahora que se restablezca el mundo**_

 _ **Para configurar el mal gratuita**_

 _ **No hay que esperar**_

 _ **Simpatía**_

 _ **Finalmente se ha hecho**_

 _ **Yo pongo mi cuchillo**_

 _ **Él luchó tan duro**_

 _ **Y dado su vida**_

 _ **Él estaba solo**_

 _ **Ahora yo también**_

 _ **Izquierda con la memoria de**_

 _ **Un niño tiene miedo a morir**_

 _ **¿Qué he hecho?**_

 _ **¿Dónde está mi hogar?**_

 _ **Fueron estos hechos que he hecho**_

 _ **En verdad mi propia?**_

 _ **Yo estaba tan ciego**_

 _ **Pero ahora veo claramente**_

 _ **Sólo tengo una elección**_

 _ **En frente de mí**_

 _ **Borrar la culpabilidad**_

 _ **Borrar la culpa**_

 _ **Borrar lo que hemos construido**_

 _ **Borrar este juego**_

 _ **Borrar el pasado**_

 _ **Y borrar mi nombre**_

 _ **Que estaba buscando para un amigo**_

 _ **Pero nadie vino  
**_

Naku: _**Para Sans ! Si tuvieras una primera VERDADERA CITA ROMATICA con Frisk como seria ?**_

Sans: Bueno… supongo que la llevaría a una cita romántica a algún restaurante, después caminaríamos bajo las estrellas y le daría un ramo de rosas.

Frisk: Eso suena hermoso… -Abraza el brazo de Sans.-

Sans: -Se sonroja.-

Naku: Para Chara ! Lo mismo pero con Asriel ! (Sorry yo los shippeo ! ) _No te preocupes… yo también, jijiji_.- susurra.-

Chara: ¿Lo llevaría a comer a algún restaurante, supongo? No sé… supongo que después sentarnos y comer chocolate.

Flowey: ¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu idea de una cita romántica? – Se da un facepalm.-

Naku:-Trata de aguantarse la risa.- Y-Ya… _**Para Alphys ! Sabias que eres mi favorita ?! Te amo !  
**_ Alphys: G-Gracias.

Naku: _**Para Mettaton ! Besa a Papyrus !**_

Metatton: Con mucho gusto, cariño. –Se acerca a papyrus, lo agarra de su bufanda, lo tira asía él y le da un beso.-

Papyrus: -Sonrojado.-

Metatton: -sale volando de repente.-

Sans: Nop, la zona de huesos está cerrada.

Naku: ¡SANS, DEJA DE LANZAR VOLANDO A LA GENTE, POR FAVOR! –Suspira.- _**Lo ultimo ! Lo juro ! Para Frisk ! Si tienes tanta determinación ... Te reto a que le digas a Sans que lo amas de la manera mas linda posible !**_

Frisk: O-Okey…. – se acerca tímidamente a Sans y tira de su chaqueta para llamar su atención.-

Sans: ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo Frisk?

Frisk: -pone ojos de perrito.- S-Sans… Te amo… -con un aura de lindura al su alrededor.-

Sans: … … - se desmaya con una hemorragia nasal.-

Frisk y Papyrus: ¿¡SANS!?

Naku: Otra vez no… -suspiro.- Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Despide el video Papa Asgore.

Asgore: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Frisk: ¡SANS, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡SAAANS!


	10. ¿Bad time?

**Naku: ¡Hola chicos/as, antes de empezar quería pedirles disculpas por las tardanzas de los capítulos, lo que pasa es que eh estado enferma y más la escuela no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, sin aburrirlos más espesemos!**

Teklay:

 _ **Todos hacían preguntas, yo solo quería ser popular :v por cierto, Frisk! Te reto a cantar "Song of Double Suicide"! Ahora a las preguntas:**_

 _ **Frisk: Te gusta tu nombre?**_  
 _ **Papyrus: Por que eres tan genial!? D: Aaag te jamón, quiero tener tu personalidad quq you are the best husband evah**_  
 _ **Sans: Oye, sabes cual es el genero de Frisk en el juego? Es in-DETERMINADO... Aaah? Aah? Nadie, chales :c**_  
 _ **Toriel: ¿Hay alguna costumbre de Argore y Frisk que te molesten? No se, ruidos al comer, ser muy empalagosos... No se, cualquier cosa x'D**_  
 _ **Alphys: Mija, enséñeme física por favor q_q que soy muy idiota**_  
 _ **Undyne: Enséñame a nadar :'v también soy muy idiota para eso**_  
 _ **Chara: ¿Me das un poco de chocolate? c: oye ¿y como chuchas no te da diabetes?**_  
 _ **Flowey: No mucho que decir de ti pero... Amo-odio tu forma Photoshop x'D**_  
 _ **Asgore: ... Tu... *Le da un abrazo* ¿Te sientes mejor desde salir libre del sub-suelo?**_

 _ **Y por cierto, es primera vez que leo cosas así, y me encanto xD por favor sigue haha diganle a Muffet que es la mejor waifu que existe de mi parte :'v suerte y adiós! *Corre antes de que le tiren un tomate***_

fresca:

 _ **Estamos en una bala  
Y estamos apuntados directo hacia dios  
Incluso a el le gustaría acabarlo también  
Nos tomamos una pastilla, ponemos una cara  
Compramos nuestro ticket  
Y esperamos que el cielo sea real  
Vi a un policía golpear a un cura en la TV  
Y saben que mataron a nuestros héroes también**_

Cantamos la canción de la muerte niños  
Porque no tenemos futuro  
Y queremos ser como ustedes  
Y queremos ser como ustedes

Cantemos la canción de la muerte niños

Encendemos una vela en una tierra que  
hicimos en el infierno  
Y fingimos que estamos en el cielo  
Cada vez que lo hacemos  
conseguimos el ticket del hombre ciego  
y sabemos que nada es verdad  
Vi a un cura matar a un policía en la TV  
Y sé que ellos ahora son nuestros héroes también

Cantamos la canción de la muerte niños  
Porque no tenemos futuro  
Y queremos ser como ustedes  
Y queremos ser como ustedes

Escribimos nuestras oraciones en una bombita  
La besamos en la cara y se la mandamos a Dios

Nosotros somos el mundo  
pero no tenemos futuro  
Y queremos ser como ustedes  
queremos ser como ustedes

Naku: _**Frisk: Te gusta tu nombre?**_

Frisk: ¡claro!

Naku: A mi realmente no me gusta mi nombre…

Frisk: ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

Naku: No creo que me pegue con mi personalidad… pero no importa. _**Papyrus: Porque eres tan genial!? D: Aaag te jamón, quiero tener tu personalidad quq you are the best husband evah**_.

Papyrus: ¡GRACIAS HUMANO!

Naku: _**Sans: Oye, sabes cual es el genero de Frisk en el juego? Es in-DETERMINADO... Aaah? Aah? Nadie, chales :c**_

Sans: Bueno… yo pensé que Frisk era hombre cuando lo vi por primera vez. Cuando Frisk cumplió los 13 años e entere de que era mujer… cuando… b-bueno… por, accidente… e-entre al b-baño… y-y… Frisk… -sonrojado.-

Naku: ¿Enserio Sans? Eres un pervertido.

Sans: ¡Cállate! –sonrojado.-

Naku: _**Toriel: ¿Hay alguna costumbre de Argore y Frisk que te molesten? No se, ruidos al comer, ser muy empalagosos... No se, cualquier cosa x'D**_

Toriel: Por un tiempo cuando Frisk era más joven ellos tenía la costumbre de cuando había muchas hojas en el otoño, ello las juntaban y se tiraban, después venían a la casa cubiertos de hojas de árbol… -suspiro.- me pasaba horas sacando las hojas del pelo y la ropa de Frisk.

Naku: _**Alphys: Mija, enséñeme física por favor q_q que soy muy idiota**_

Alphys: C-Claro.

Naku: _**Undyne: Enséñame a nadar :'v también soy muy idiota para eso.**_ No te preocupes, yo tampoco sé nadar, jajaja.

Undyne: ¡POR SUPUENTO!

Naku: _**Chara: ¿Me das un poco de chocolate? c: oye ¿y como chuchas no te da diabetes?**_

Chara: No, es mío. Por qué no soy humana.

Naku: _**Flowey: No mucho que decir de ti pero... Amo-odio tu forma Photoshop x'D**_

Flowey: Gracias.

Naku: _**Asgore: ... Tu... *Le da un abrazo* ¿Te sientes mejor desde salir libre del sub-suelo?  
**_

Asgore: Si, muchas gracias por preguntar. –Le devuelve el abrazo.-

Naku: -Saca su teléfono y marca un numero.- Hola muffed, soy yo, Teklay dice que eres la mejor… … okey, chau. Ella dice que gracias.

sombra:

 _ **No esta mal este fic. Espero que vuelvas muy pero muy pronto. Para que me contesten esto flowie. chara y/o frisk:  
-que se siente matar a todos los que odian una y otra ves? Me enseñarian como? tengo un "amigo" con quien lo quiero probar los reset.**_

Flowey y Chara: Se siente genial y claro.

Fresco: ... ...

2-ZhiZu:

 _ **Para Sans y Frisk: ¿Que opinan de este vídeo?**_ _ **[Flowerfell AU] Secret Of My Life [Sans/Frisk] [Undertale]  
Para Sans:¿Que opinas del Sans de Flowerfell? **__**¿Lo conoces? ¿Como te llevas con el?  
Para Papyrus:¿Como te llevas con Chara? ¿Me harías algo de spaghetti? *-*  
Para Flowey: ¿Que tal te llevas con Sans?  
Para Toriel: ¿Butterscotch o Cinnamon? :3 (Pd: te amo mami Toriel *-*)  
Para Chara: ¿Extrañas a Asriel? ¿Que le dirías si pudieras hablar con el? (osea sin ser Flowey)  
Para Asgore: ¿Aceptarias a Sans como tu yerno?  
Muchas gracias por su atención y espero que la pases bonito en casa de tus tíos, mucha suerte y disculpen las preguntas poco coherentes XD  
¡Saludos!**_

Naku: ¡Gracias! _**Para Sans y Frisk: ¿Que opinan de este vídeo?**_ _ **[Flowerfell AU] Secret Of My Life [Sans/Frisk] [Undertale]  
**_  
Sans: No me gusto cuando Frisk muere.

Sans: Me dan pena Flowey y Sans.

Naku: _**Para Sans:¿Que opinas del Sans de Flowerfell? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Como te llevas con el?**_

Sans: Si, lo conozco, es muy amable, me llevo muy bien con él.

Naku: _**Para Papyrus:¿Como te llevas con Chara? ¿Me harías algo de spaghetti? *-***_

Papyrus: ¡FANTASTICO Y CLARO! –Le entrega un plato de spaghetti recién hecho.-

Naku: ¿De dónde saca eso? _**Para Flowey: ¿Que tal te llevas con Sans?**_

Flowey: Es un idiota ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

Naku: _**Para Toriel: ¿caramelo o canela? : 3 (Pd: te amo mami Toriel * - *)**_

Toriel: ¡Gracias!... ¡Los dos, por supuesto!

Naku: _**Para Chara: ¿Extrañas a Asriel? ¿Que le dirías si pudieras hablar con el? (osea sin ser Flowey)**_

Chara: Si, extraño un poco a Asriel… supongo que le diría que es un llorón y que lo quiero… -murmura lo último.-

Flowey: ... ...

Naku: _**Para Asgore: ¿Aceptarias a Sans como tu yerno?**_

Asgore. … Primero tendrá que tener una "charla" conmigo…

Sans: -Traga.-

PandaHero:

 _ **Primero que nada, una disculpa publica para Sans de mi parte, es que me dio penita (pero muy poquita, se que ambos disfrutaro el momento xD) que su craneo se hiciera trizas en el suelo por mi culpa ¡PERDONAME SANS, CASI DEJO A FRISK VIUDA!... Pero no me arrepiento ... La verdad si goce el momento, hasta les tome foto( se acerca a Naku y le entrega una copia de la foto), y no dudare en subirla a internet :) jeje. AAA~ Chara~, tengo algo para ti cariño *saca una gran barra de chocolate 25x58cm.* te regalare esta sobrosa barra de chocolate marca Wonka, recien sacada de la fabrica Wonka, especialmente hecha por el mismo Willy Wonka , la cual contiene el voleto dorado para visitar la fabrica de chocolate donde competiras y destrosaras a otros participantes para ser la heredera de la empreza. Es todo tuyo si logras hacer que Sans declare su profundo y sincero amor por Frisk enfrente de todos. Anda, tomala, es toda tuya bebe. ;) saludos.**_

Naku: Gracias por la foto. –Le lanza un gruñido.-

Chara: Eso es fácil. ¡DILE A MI HERMANA QUE LA AMA, ESTUPIDO COMEDIANTE! –Saca un cuchillo de la nada y lo amenaza.-

Toriel: ¡CHARA DREEMUUR, BAJA ESE CUCHILLO AHORA MISMO O ESTA CASTIGADA SIN CHOCOLATE POR UN MES!

Chara: _No es justo, nunca puedo hacer lo que quiero…-_ Murmura bajando el cuchillo y haciendo un puchero.-

Sans: Salvado por Toriel, quien lo diría…

Frisk: -Suspiro.-

por lo que:

 _ **hOI! Vengo con retos, preguntas y una canción que me llena de Determinacion (?)**_ _ **Rimó 7u7**_

 _ **Undyne, canta batalla contra un verdadero héroe de Jenny, PLZ * - ***_

 _ **y dime, cual fue tu primera impresion de Alphys cuando la conociste?**_

 _ **Frisk: que edad tenias cuando caiste al monte Ebbot? Y no te molesta que te confundan de genero? .-. debe ser horrible xd Te reto a hacer cosplay de neko bien sepsy y ronronearle a Sans 7u7**_

 _ **Sans: si Frisk fuera un chico, te seguiría gustando? Y no lo niegues, que se te nota hasta los huesos, niñio 7u7 *ba dum tssss(?)***_

 _ **Mettaton! Jamo tu show! Es genial ;u; (?) dime, que opinas de Blooky?**_

 _ **Napstablook: cosetaaah ;u; eres muy kawaii.. me das un abrazo? *-***_

 _ **Para el gran Papyrus! Que opinas de Mettaton? 7u7**_

 _ **Flowey: no hay alguna forma para que dejes de ser una flor?! D:**_

 _ **CUCHARAAAA! :) JOLA! Charita, por que te gusta tanto el chocolate? Te gusta o te llegó a gustar Asriel? 7u7... te doy una caja entera de zuculemtho chocolate si le das un besito a Flogüi (?) y si no lo haces... igual te la doy, me caes bien hamija mia (?) y soy capaz de traficar chocolate contigo si nos das a los fans, algo de fanservice Sanrisk... 7u7 nah seh, piensalo**_

 _ **Mami Toriel: me adoptas? *-* eres la mejor mami del mundo y te quiero mucho ;u;... y volverias con Asgore?**_

 _ **Asgore... deja a Frisk y a Sans ser felices D': y una pregunta, cuales son tus planes para conquistar a Tori? Yo se que puedes! Debes mantenerte determinado! ;-;**_

 _ **Alphys: holi :'3 como descubriste el anime?**_

 _ **Creo que ya fueron todos... Oh my gato ;-; me alargue mucho ;u; bueno... chao! :'3**_

UNDYNE:

 _ **Todo héroe tiene una decisión  
Con honor haz que le teman a tu voz  
Caer luchando y tu nombre perdurar  
O correr por vivir un día más.**_

 _ **A la muerte héroes no le temerán**_  
 _ **Un soldado lucha hasta no poder mas**_  
 _ **A una causa ellos sus vidas darán**_  
 _ **La ley por el reino van a otorgar.**_

 _ **Años entrenando con sangre y sudor**_  
 _ **Hasta el punto en que no tengan miedo**_  
 _ **Toda lucha parte de un día más**_  
 _ **Todo monstruo es otro que acabar.**_

 _ **Alzando lanzas, al compás**_  
 _ **El soldado fiel, marchará.**_

 _ **A una voz, gritarán**_  
 _ **Todos sus sueños, cantarán.**_

 _ **Honrad los que, ya no están**_  
 _ **Noble causa fue, su final.**_

 _ **Solos, lejos, de su hogar**_  
 _ **Intentando no, fallar.**_

 _ **Que luchemos no quiere decir**_  
 _ **Que el alma sea metal**_  
 _ **Si al pasado nos dejasen ir**_  
 _ **Toda guerra a de evitar.**_

 _ **Un héroe de verdad de pie hasta el final**_  
 _ **Pero el mayor reto en ti está**_  
 _ **Chocan sentimientos buscando pensar**_  
 _ **Que la sangre se va secar.**_

 _ **Una voz que suena en tu interior**_  
 _ **Diciendo que todo bien estará**_  
 _ **Pero oyes a tu corazón**_  
 _ **Héroes de verdad no lucharan.**_

Naku: _**y dime, cual fue tu primera impresion de Alphys cuando la conociste?**_

Undyne: ¡Pensé que era una Nerd total! Pero me equivoque. –Abrazo a Alphys.-

Alphys: -Sonrojada.-

Naku: _**Frisk: que edad tenias cuando caiste al monte Ebbot? Y no te molesta que te confundan de genero? .-. debe ser horrible xd Te reto a hacer cosplay de neko bien sepsy y ronronearle a Sans 7u7**_

Frisk: Tenia doce años cuando caí al subsuelo. No, realmente no me importo, nunca le preste demasiada atención al género… -Se sonroja y se va a poner en traje. Cuando vuelve se acurruca en Sans y ronronea como gatito.-

Sans: -Se sonroja y cae de nuevo al suelo desmayado de una hemorragia nasal.-

Frisch: ¿¡respiración!?

Naku: No de nuevo… -suspiro.- pero por suerte tuve una idea por si algo así volvía a pasar. –Se acerca al desmayado Sans y le susurra en su ¿Oído?- _Frisk se va a casar con Kid_ (Monster Kid)

Sans: ¡NOOOOOO! –Se levanta de un santo y abraza a Frisk desesperadamente.-

Frisk: ¿Eh?

Naku: Sabia que funcionaria. _**Sans: si Frisk fuera un chico, te seguiría gustando? Y no lo niegues, que se te nota hasta los huesos, niñio 7u7 *ba dum tssss(?)***_

Sans: En realidad no me importaría si Frisk fuera hombre, a los monstruos no les importa demasiado el género, mientras haya amor.

Naku: Awww que tierno. _**Mettaton! Jamo tu show! Es genial ;u; (?) dime, que opinas de Blooky?**_

Mettaton: ¡Pues que es mi lindo primito tímido y lo quiero mucho! –Abraza a Napstablook.-

Napstablook: _… Gracias Mettaton…_

Mettaton: De nada Blooky.

Naku: _**Napstablook: cosetaaah ;u; eres muy kawaii.. me das un abrazo? *-***_

Napstablook: _… C-Claro… n-no veo porque no…_ -Abraza a Cosi.-

Naku: _**CUCHARAAAA! :) JOLA! Charita, por que te gusta tanto el chocolate? Te gusta o te llegó a gustar Asriel? 7u7... te doy una caja entera de zuculemtho chocolate si le das un besito a Flogüi (?) y si no lo haces... igual te la doy, me caes bien hamija mia (?) y soy capaz de traficar chocolate contigo si nos das a los fans, algo de fanservice Sanrisk... 7u7 nah seh, piensalo**_

Chara: _Me gusta..._ –Murmura.- Claro. – Se hacerca a Flowey y le da un beso.-

Flowey: ¿¡!?

Chara: Lo haría, pero mama me castigara.

Naku: _**Mami Toriel: me adoptas? *-* eres la mejor mami del mundo y te quiero mucho ;u;... y volverias con Asgore?**_

Toriel: Claro, mi pequeño, gracias. Si, si me demuestra que ha cambiado.

Asgore: -Pone cara de esperanzado.-

Naku: _**Asgore... deja a Frisk y a Sans ser felices D': y una pregunta, cuales son tus planes para conquistar a Tori? Yo se que puedes! Debes mantenerte determinado! ;-;**_

Asgore: _Estoy pensando imitarla a cenar el sábado… y gracias humano._ -Murmura.-

Naku: _**Alphys: holi :'3 como descubriste el anime**_

Alphys: B-Bueno, estaba m-mirando si e-encontraba algo e-en el vertedero y e-encontré un cd d-de A-Anime… y-y el resto es h-historia supongo.

kairi-sr:

 _ **¡Por fin!, ya era hora de que Sans y Frisk estuvieran juntos. Esta vez me costo elegir quien cantaría pero me di cuenta que Mettaton aun no ha cantado así que me gustaría que el cantara Death by glamour de Radix. Aquí mis preguntas que esta vez son bastantes.**_

 _ **Para Naku, ¿como te sientes a ver como esto va creciendo poco a poco?**_

 _ **para Papyrus y Sans, ¿tenéis recuerdos de vuelta madre? si es así, ¿como era?**_

 _ **para Flowey, si volvieras a ser Asriel ¿que es lo que harías primero?**_

 _ **para Sans, ya que Frisk y tu estáis por fin juntos que pasaría, hipotéticamente hablando, si Error!Sans la secuestrara y te pidiera a ti a cambio de ella, ¿que harías?**_

 _ **hace un tiempo conocí el UA de ut mob, ¿que pensáis todos sobre ut mob?, Papyrus y Sans ¿que os parece Little Pup (la versión de Frisk en ese UA)?.**_

 _ **Chara lo siento si boda no hay cantidad absurda de chocolate pero buen intento, aunque hay maneras mejores que amenaza. hasta aquí mis preguntas, buenas suerte.**_

METTATON:

 _ **Di, te gusta lo que ves?  
Hay envidia en tu mirar?  
Por la cara que pones  
Seguro que acabo de acertar**_

 ** _Aunque un niño_**  
 ** _Solo seas,_**  
 ** _No hay problema, corazón_**  
 ** _Hasta un niño es elegante si aprende y pone atención_**

 ** _Metatton se va a quedar_**  
 ** _Y va a hacer de este su lugar_**  
 ** _Te garantizo que este sitio_**  
 ** _Siempre se va a reventar_**

 ** _Puedes oir a mis fans?_**  
 ** _Ya no tienes elección_**  
 ** _Asi que venga, cede y_**  
 ** _Deja que yo sea la atracción_**

 ** _De hecho, espera, antes.. si_**  
 ** _Por que no te unes a mi show?_**  
 ** _Este submundo quiere algo_**  
 ** _Nuevo con más diversión_**

 ** _No les importa tu edad,_**  
 ** _Y no hay reglas, la verdad_**  
 ** _Pero recuerda_**  
 ** _Al acabar tu destino has de enfrentar_**

 ** _Hoy_**  
 ** _Tendrás_**  
 ** _Que mostrar lo mejor_**  
 ** _Inténtalo_**  
 ** _Porque soy superior_**  
 ** _En mi chip_**  
 ** _Está siempre brillar_**  
 ** _Para luchar_**  
 ** _No necesito má á áaas_**

 ** _Es el lugar,_**  
 ** _toda la fama esta aqui_**  
 ** _todos lo quieren ver,_**  
 ** _todos quieren tocar_**

 ** _Y es que_**  
 ** _En en este mundo_**  
 ** _La fama es reinar_**  
 ** _Lo que quieran mis fans_**  
 ** _Es lo que yo daré_**

 ** _Nunca me saciarán_**  
 ** _Los detalles por doquier_**  
 ** _Por amor de mis fans,_**  
 ** _Alas desplegaré_**  
 ** _Y es que_**  
 ** _Soy más aún_**  
 ** _Que un robot con pasión_**  
 ** _Que te alegra los días_**  
 ** _Desde la televisión_**

Naku: _**Para Naku, ¿como te sientes a ver como esto va creciendo poco a poco?**_ Muy bien, nunca pensé que esto tendría tanto éxito, como lo sumo pensé que tendría unos pocos participantes, me alegro tanto que estuviera equivocada, les agradezco a todos los que participaron de todo corazón. _**Para Papyrus y Sans, ¿tenéis recuerdos de vuelta madre? si es así, ¿como era?**_

Papyrus: LAMENTABLENTE NO TENGO RECUEDOS DE NUESTRA MADRE, PERO SANS ME CONTABA QUE ERA UNA PERSONA MUY DULSE E AMABLE Y QUE ERA MUY PARECIDA A MI EN CARÁCTER.

Sans: Sip, Paps saco el carácter de nuestra madre.

Naku: _**para Flowey, si volvieras a ser Asriel ¿que es lo que harías primero?**_

Flowey: Supongo que sería comer una tarta de Toriel.

Naku: _**para Sans, ya que Frisk y tu estáis por fin juntos que pasaría, hipotéticamente hablando, si Error!Sans la secuestrara y te pidiera a ti a cambio de ella, ¿que harías?**_

 _Sans: … Me entregaría a cambio de ella, por supuesto. –Abraza a Frisk protectoramente.-_

 _Naku:_ _ **hace un tiempo conocí el UA de ut mob, ¿que pensáis todos sobre ut mob?, Papyrus y Sans ¿que os parece Little Pup (la versión de Frisk en ese UA)?.**_

Todos: Esta bien, supongo.

Sans: ¡Es malditamente adorable!

Papyrus: ¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO POR PRIMERA VEZ CONTIGO HERMANO!

Golden el amargado:

 _ **Olih~  
Hace rato que estaba leyendo este fic, pero no me animaba a comentar porque... YOLO.  
En fin, aquí mis preguntas.  
Mettaton: ¿Es cierto que cuando eras un fantasma tu nombre era "Happstablook"? Oh, y después de la pregunta que le haré a Paps, quiero que lo beses... (Sans, atrévete a impedirlo y mando a Error!Sans a que se lleve a Frisk)  
Papy: ¿Qué sientes por Mettaton? ¿Qué opinas de tu versión de Underswap?  
Sans: Mira, bro, tú me caes bien, eres sansacional compadre, así que a ti sólo te pediré tu autógrafo.  
Flowey: Eres un amargado, no "marchites" el ambiente de los demás, puto. Se nota que estás en la "Flor de la vida".  
cuChara: 25eff2e3b6ea4c899ba3faae5914ec797bc12f5b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f784b585f4a5433454d42706970773d3d2d3231363436343538342e313432666531373432383137626130362e6a7067?sfit&w1280&h1280 Toma, para que comas Nutella. : )  
Undyne: No me caes mal, pero creo que le debes una disculpa a Napstablook por todo el miedo que le causabas mientras eras su vecina en Waterfalls. El pobre se sentía aterrado.  
Asgoro: No sé si esta pregunta ya está hecha pero... ¿Extrañas a Gaster?  
Toriel: ¿Conociste a Gaster? ¿Cómo te caía?  
Frisk: ¿Determinación? (-_-)**_

 _ **Muy buen fic, me entretiene bastante.**_

Naku: _**Mettaton: ¿Es cierto que cuando eras un fantasma tu nombre era "Happstablook"? Oh, y después de la pregunta que le haré a Paps, quiero que lo beses... (Sans, atrévete a impedirlo y mando a Error!Sans a que se lleve a Frisk)**_

Mettaton: Si, cariño y con todo gusto. –Se acerca a Paps y lo besa en los ¿labios? ¿Diente?-

Papyrus: -Sonrojado.-

Sans: -Conteniéndose de no despedazar a Mettaton.-

Frisk: -Risa.-

Naku: _**Papy: ¿Qué sientes por Mettaton? ¿Qué opinas de tu versión de Underswap?**_

Papyrus: B-BUENO… D-DESDE HACE M-MUCHO TIEMPO ME A G-GUSTADO… -Se sonroja fuerte.- QUE ES UN COMPLETO PERESOSO, IGUAL QUE SANS.

Naku: _**Sans: Mira, bro, tú me caes bien, eres sansacional compadre, así que a ti sólo te pediré tu autógrafo.**_

Sans: Claro… amigo… -Tiene un tic en el ojo.-

Naku: _**Flowey: Eres un amargado, no "marchites" el ambiente de los demás, puto. Se nota que estás en la "Flor de la vida".**_

Sans, Toriel y Frisk: -Risa.-

Flowey: ¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!

Chara: -Se le escapa una risa.-

Flowey: ¡CHARA, NO TU TAMBIEN!

Naku: _**cuChara: Toma, para que comas Nutella. : )**_

Chara: :)

Naku: _**Undyne: No me caes mal, pero creo que le debes una disculpa a Napstablook por todo el miedo que le causabas mientras eras su vecina en Waterfalls. El pobre se sentía aterrado.**_

Undyne: Si, sí. Lo siento Naptablook.

Naptablook: _N-No… i-importa, U-Undyne…_

Naku: _**Asgoro: No sé si esta pregunta ya está hecha pero... ¿Extrañas a Gaster?**_

Asgore: Lo siento humano, no lo recuerdo muy bien… pero si recuerdo que éramos ¿amigos?

Naku: _**Toriel: ¿Conociste a Gaster? ¿Cómo te caía?**_

Toriel: Lo siento mi niño, no recuerdo a Gaster.

Naku: _**Frisk: ¿Determinación? (-_-)**_

Fresco: -_-

DarknessAngel232:

 _ **Holi! :3 Wooow Adoooooro este fic nwn , bueno ya mejor digo mis preguntas preguntitas preguntonas 7w7 X'D**_

 ** _Para Papyrus: como le haces para ser tan kawaii mijo?! OwO jeje y que opinas de la relación entre tu hermano y la humana? Me das un poco de tu maravilloso spaghetti?_**

 ** _Para Mettaton: te admiro mettaton *-* mi hermanita y yo somos tus fans número 1 - , bueno mi pregunta , Que opinas de tu versión de Underfell? Te cae mal te cae bien? (Creo que se la respuesta pero igual pregunto por si las dudas (? )_**

 ** _Nastabloock: OwO me das un abrazo? Que opinas de tu versión en Undersweg?_**

 ** _Para mami Toriel(si es que tengo el permiso de decirle así ~ si no es así entonces por favor no se molesten) : cual es el recuerdo más lindo que tienes?_**

 ** _Bueno eso sería todo ... así se me olvidaba Mmm Mettaton , Paps , Sans , Frisk , Chara , Undyle y Alfhis podrían cantar Twilight Night vocaloid por fa :3 . creo que me faltó un personaje ... si es así entonces pongan a la flor emo *cof cof* es decir , Flowey como último miembro :'3_**  
 ** _Flowey , no me mates :' ._**

 ** _Bueno ahora si esto sería todo , bye~ nwn)/_**  
 ** _Pd: como e leído que Chara le gusta el chocolate ten mi querida bipolar nwn *le da 3 barras de chocolate* te las doy por que ... ( ._.) Por que yolo(? X'3 jajaja_**

* * *

 _ **FLOWEY: Súbete wo sin hajimari**_

 _ **CHARA de: Goran Omoidashite?**_

 _ **PAPIRO: Arashi no Yoru no tegami**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Uragirareta no wa, se atreven?**_

 _ **UNDYNE: Nakushitakatta [página] wa**_

 _ **METTATON: hitsugi no naka ni kakushite**_

 _ **SANS: Koyoi mata enjimashou**_

 _ **[?] Subarashii yoru wo**_

 _ **UNDYNE: Bukimi ni Akai Mangetsu ... Arashi ni narisou na yoru**_

 _ **METTATON: Konna yoru wa wa ... konna yoru**_

 _ **CHARA de: Jiken okorisou ga**_

 _ **PAPIRO: Chi wo motomeru banpaia?**_

 _ **CHARA de: Kibamuku, Ookami Otoko?**_

 _ **FLOWEY: Furanken, no, shutain, ni?**_

 _ **SANS: Manekarezaru kyaku?**_

 _ **METTATON: Tai~kutsu~su~gi~tee**_

 _ **CHARA de: Tai**_ _ **·**_ _ **Kutsu**_ _ **·**_ _ **do**_ _ **·**_ _ **gi**_ _ **·**_ _ **Te**_

 _ **FLOWEY: Tai! Kutsu! Su! Gi!**_ _ **Te!"**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Shinde shimaisou desu**_

 _ **SANS: Itai konna yofuke NI**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Dare ga nanno vaya-usted deshouka?**_

 _ **BRINQUE: Gomen kudasai, hitoban Dake ... tomete kuremasenka?**_

 _ **Undy: Llamada intermedia**_

 _ **PAPIRO: Yoru no mori wa ne Abunai**_

 _ **METTATON: Hayaku o-na hairinasai**_

 _ **FLOWEY: Manekarezaru kyaku sin**_

 _ **CHARA de: o-demashi yo desu**_

 _ **PAPIRO Y UNDYNE: Bukimi na ... arashi no yoru**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Nanika ga okoru?**_

 _ **METTATON: Dolor de sawagimasho Nara?**_

 _ **SANS: Yoake hecho?**_

 _ **Y CHARA de FLOWEY: Me ga ... sameru hodo Subarashii yoru wo**_

 _ **[Todos] Misete?**_

 _ **Koyoi Sekai que wo ni kainarasu**_

 _ **Kimi no hay butai Toriko ni mierda?**_

 _ **Suberu you ni tsukamitore [shinario-doori] ningún bis!**_

 _ **Yagate Hakushu ni nomikomareta [kyaku]**_

 _ **Wa [Setsuna no Towa] ni kogarete**_

 _ **Subarashii Kono yoru ga, tsuzukeba II Negau**_

 _ **SANS: Mezameru que, oya, Fushigi na?**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Mita koto mo nai keshiki, desuka?**_

 _ **BRINQUE:!? Koko wa wa Doko Naze ano ko**_

 _ **FRISK, CHARA Y FLOWEY: o-ningyou na no deshou?**_

 _ **PAPIRO: Butai setto mo mo kyasuto**_

 _ **UNDYNE Y METTATON: [uso] ga [honmono] ni natta?**_

 _ **BRINQUE: Imasugu kaerasete ... Watashi no ni Sekai**_

 _ **Y UNDYNE PAPIRO: Akenai ... Yoru no Sekai**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Butai wa tomatta?**_

 _ **METTATON: Anata ga machigaeta Kara?**_

 _ **SANS: Hitori dake?**_

 _ **CHARA de: Yarinaoshi de?**_

 _ **FLOWEY: Kanpeki na yoru wo**_

 _ **[Todos] tsumuge?**_

 _ **kainarasare Koyoi Sekai ni**_

 _ **Kimi wa butai sin [Toriko] Natta ni**_

 _ **[Miku] Watashi Dake, kizuiteru ... Kono Sekai wa Tada no [falsa]**_

 _ **[Todos] Minna, butai ni nomikomarete**_

 _ **Toki wa [Setsuna no Towa] ni kawaru**_

 _ **[Miku] okashii! Para sakende mo, se atreven ni mo todokanai**_

 _ **SANS: Nusumareta peeji wa mitsukarazu**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Jikan mujou Dake ga sugiteiku mo ni**_

 _ **UNDYNE: "Dou sureba butai wa owaru sin deshou**_

 _ **BRINQUE: Dou sureba Minna wo tasukerareru no ka**_

 _ **PAPIRO: Shuyaku ga ikiru Kagiri, butai wa Tsuzuku**_

 _ **METTATON: dakedo shuyaku ga shinde mo, butai wa Owaranai**_

 _ **CHARA de: [Atarashii dareka] os tsuretekureba ii ningún**_

 _ **FLOWEY: Soshite Atarashii [página] wo tsumugou**_

 _ **BRINQUE: yahari wa yaranakute Watashi ga**_

 _ **Minna sukuidasu dócil ni**_

 _ **Nigirishimeta poketto ni ninguna mitsuketa wa**_

 _ **Endroll ...!? Kore de Minna tasukaru?**_

 _ **FLOWEY: Koyoi, ano ko wo kainarashite**_

 _ **CHARA de: Shinda Kanojo wo torimodoshimashou**_

 _ **PAPIRO: Honmono que, nisemono wo**_

 _ **ALPHYS: Surikaeru domesticar sin encore**_

 _ **UNDYNE: Ano k ni dake wa Himitsu ni shite**_

 _ **METTATON: Minna de, Riaru ni dócil ni kaeru**_

 _ **SANS: "Nananin de enjimashou**_

 _ **BRINQUE: yoru Subarashii wo ... ahhahahahahahahaha**_

 _ **[Todos] Subete ni uragirareta kimi wa dareka Kae sin kyuunin-me!?**_

 _ **Kanpeki ni shikumareta shinario-Doori ningún mal final ∞ ∞ noche**_

 _ **Yagate kyouki ni nomikomareta**_

 _ **Kimi wa nakushita página ni kogarete**_

 _ **dakedo mata**_

 _ **Mou osoi jikangire da yo?**_

 _ **FRESH: Miittsukketa**_

 _ **[Todos] Koyoi Sekai que wo ni kainarasu**_

 _ **Kimi no hay butai Toriko ni mierda?**_

 _ **Suberu que ni tsukamitore**_

 _ **Shinario-Doori sin encore**_

 _ **Yasashii [USO] ni mamorarete**_

 _ **wasurete Subete, o-nemurinasai**_

 _ **Soshite, [mata] enjimashou ... ∞ e para Encore**_

 _ **BRINQUE: Poner fin al correo**_

 _ **Furueru Kono te wo ni Naifu nigirase**_

 _ **Nnozomanu toki ni kaerou**_

 _ **Ahh!**_

* * *

Naku: No te preocupes, mama lo tiene controlado. _**Para Papyrus: como le haces para ser tan kawaii mijo?! OwO jeje y que opinas de la relación entre tu hermano y la humana? Me das un poco de tu maravilloso spaghetti?**_

Papyrus: ¿SOY KAWAI? BUENO… MIENTRA FRISK Y SANS SEAN FELIZES NO ME IMPORTA. ¡CLARO! –Le entrega un plato de spaghetti.-

Naku: _**Para Mettaton: te admiro mettaton *-* mi hermanita y yo somos tus fans número 1 - , bueno mi pregunta , Que opinas de tu versión de Underfell? Te cae mal te cae bien? (Creo que se la respuesta pero igual pregunto por si las dudas (? )**_

Mettaton: ¡Gracias querida! Y sobre mi otro yo de Underfell… no me cae muy bien, tiene un mal gusta para la ropa y es muy siniestro.

 _ **Nastabloock: OwO me das un abrazo? Que opinas de tu versión en Undersweg?**_

Nasptablook: _…C-Claro… n-no veo p-por qué n-no…_ -Abraza a DarknessAngel232.- _B-Bueno… s-supongo… q-que en agradable…_

 _ **Para mami Toriel(si es que tengo el permiso de decirle así ~ si no es así entonces por favor no se molesten) : cual es el recuerdo más lindo que tienes?**_

Toriel: ¡Claro que puedes llamare así mi pequeño! Mi recuerdo más lindo es cuando mi querido hijo Asriel nació y cuando salimos a la superficie.

Naku: ¡Eso es todo por ahora! Prometo tratar de escribir más a menudo, pero mi fiebre me lo impide, bye. Despide el capítulo Alphys.

Alphys: ¡H-Hasta o-otra!


	11. ¿Asriel?

Lisa108:

 _ **Alphys canta tu version de Stronger than You.**_ _ **YEEY! *Se pone a saltar como una loca maniatica* Cof cof...  
1-Sans~ ¿Como fue su romantica confesion de amor? Quiero detalles amigo... muchoos detalles~  
2-Frisk ¿Te gustaria tener hijos?  
3-Papyrus estaban riquisimos los spaguetti, luego pasame la receta ¿si?  
4-Undyne ¿Que harias si otro moustro mira con otros ojos a TU Alphys?  
5-Asi que los bebes esqueletos nacen con magia :v y yo que crei quw Sans y Frisk procrearian bebes de otra forma XD  
6-Chara *le da esos chocolates rellenos de nutella* un trato es un trato  
7-Flowey ¿Que piensas de la confesion de Chara? Y no me vengas con eso de que no tienes alma.  
8-Papá Asgore... estoy orgullosa de que alfin comprendas  
9-Frisk ¿Te gustaria aprender Ballet? Y si la repuestas es si que mami Toriel le enseñe... junto a Mettaton  
10-Mettaton ¿Dolio que pusieran tu alma rn una maquina?  
Hasta aqui mis niñoa bellos como siempre me encanto sigan asi que me sacan una sonrisa**_

* * *

ALPHYS:

 _ **Me va a costar un poco...  
pero no importa...  
sólo quiero expresar lo que siento  
porque realmente tengo sentimientos...  
y me gustaría que me entendáis**_

 ** _Al principio, no creía_**  
 ** _que un experimento así saliese mal y no quiero saber_**  
 ** _no quiero entender_**  
 ** _y me arrepiento hasta de nacer..._**

 ** _Yo me escondí y cobarde fui_**  
 ** _pero debí decir todo lo que pasó aquí_**  
 ** _vamos no hay vuelta atrás..._**  
 ** _vamos ahora aquí estarán..._**

 ** _No sabía que yo fuese tan nociva_**  
 ** _pero según veo soy muy dañina_**  
 ** _estresada más ya no puedo estar_**  
 ** _¡porque no lo sé solucionar!_**

 ** _Mettaton y Undyne ¡sé que me queréis!_**  
 ** _pero si os lo cuento sólo me odiaréis_**  
 ** _yo quiero ser lo mismo que alguien normal..._**  
 ** _pero ellos no me dejan de atormentar..._**

 ** _Lo siento yo fui..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _¡Hey, parad!_**

 ** _Sólo queréis comida, ¿cierto?_**

 ** _Lo siento por eso..._**

 ** _Como sabrás, falle el experimento..._**

 ** _Encontré algo llamado determinación_**  
 ** _y se lo inyecté a los monstruos, pero por lo visto_**  
 ** _no salió muy bien..._**

 ** _''¿Mis hijos dónde están...?''_**  
 ** _''¡Has vuelto a fallar!''_**  
 ** _Esas palabras me dañan más de lo que ya estoy..._**  
 ** _Yo me arrepiento siempre, por todo lo que pasó_**  
 ** _quisiera arreglar lo que hice, perdonadme por favor..._**

 ** _No sabía que yo fuese tan nociva_**  
 ** _pero según veo soy muy dañina_**  
 ** _mi cabeza dice ''haz algo cobarde''_**  
 ** _Pero Frisk, ¡tú estás para ayudarme!_**

 ** _Me escondo tras el ordenador_**  
 ** _mirando tus batallas ¡qué honor!_**  
 ** _siento si soy, muy pesada..._**  
 ** _pero me da pavor..._**

 ** _Lo siento yo fui..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _Pero de verdad me arrepiento..._**

 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _Pero yo me arrepiento..._**

 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _Pero yo me arrepiento..._**

 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**  
 ** _sólo un error..._**

 ** _''Lo siento...''_**

* * *

Naku: _**Sans~ ¿Como fue su romantica confesion de amor? Quiero detalles amigo... muchoos detalles~**_

Sans: B-Bueno ...

\- flashback-

Sans: M-Mierda… maldita sea… -jadeo después de correr de los demás.-

Frisk: ¡SANS!

Sans: ¿¡Frisk!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Frisk: B-Bueno… q-quería hablar contigo… s-sobre lo que d-dijiste. –sonrojada.-

Sans: O-oh…

Frisk: ¿E-Es verdad?

Sans: A-Ah… -sonrojado.-… S-Si… ¡P-Pero entiendo si tu-¡ -Fue cortado al sentir los labios suaves de Frisk en sus dientes.- ¿Q-Qu-

Frisk: A-A mi t-también me g-gustas Sans.

Sans: ¿Enserio? Pero, pensé que te gustaba Kid (monster Kid).

Frisk:-Niega con la cabeza.- No, la persona que me gusta eres tú, Sans.

Sans: …Frisk… te amo.

Frisk: Yo también, Sans.

-Se besan mientras Sans abraza la cintura de Frisk y Frisk pone sus brazos alrededor del esquelético cuello de Sans.- (Autora: Pd: Frisk es más alta que Sans x,D)

Frisk: Deberíamos volver con los demás, se preocuparan. –Rompe el beso.-

Sans: -Suspiro.- supongo que tienes razón.

Frisk: -Besa la cabeza de Sans.- Vamos.

Sans: Si. –Sonríe.-

\- Fin del flashback-

Todos: Wow.

Sans y Frisk: -Sonrojados.-

Naku: _**Frisk ¿Te gustaria tener hijos?**_

Frisk: Si. Si me gustaría.

Naku: _**Papyrus estaban riquisimos los spaguetti, luego pasame la receta ¿si?**_

Papyrus: ¡CLARO HUMANA! ¡ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!

Naku: _**Undyne ¿Que harias si otro moustro mira con otros ojos a TU Alphys?**_

Undyne: Que se considere muerto… -Tiene un aura asesina alrededor.-

Alphys: ¡U-Undyne! –sonrojada.-

Naku: _**Asi que los bebes esqueletos nacen con magia :v y yo que crei quw Sans y Frisk procrearian bebes de otra forma XD.**_ _Yo creo que Sans dijo eso por Paps._ – Le susurra.- _ **Chara *le da esos chocolates rellenos de nutella* un trato es un trato.**_

Chara: el chocolate ... :)

Naku: _**Flowey ¿Que piensas de la confesion de Chara? Y no me vengas con eso de que no tienes alma.**_

Flowey: … Ella dijo que le gusta Asriel, y yo no soy Asriel más.

Chara: ... ...

Naku: Wow, Flowey eso fue cruel incluso para mí…

Sans: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la loca de Naku, te pasaste yerba.

Flowey: ¡CALLENCE COMO SI ME-¡

Chara: -Empieza a llorar.-

Flowey: ¡! ¡Está bien, está bien, lo siento, pero no llores!

Chara: :)

Naku: Lol. _**Papá Asgore... estoy orgullosa de que alfin comprendas.**_ A partir de amenazas de mama Toriel, pero si, aprendió.

Asgore: ... ...

Naku: _**Frisk ¿Te gustaria aprender Ballet? Y si la repuestas es si que mami Toriel le enseñe... junto a Mettaton.**_

Frisk: Claro, no veo porque no.

-Unas clases de Ballet con Toriel y Mettaton después.-

Naku: _**Mettaton ¿Dolio que pusieran tu alma rn una maquina?**_

Mettaton: No querida, no dolió.

LoLsCoPe:

 _ **Ey que taal! Genial, simplemente GENIAL! Como fic!  
Frisk: Te retaría a repetir el final boss de la ruta geno ida pero no da  
Smiley Trashbag/Sans: Y si te cortas con un papel que pasa?  
Papyrus: Por que te la pasas gritando?  
Undyne: Que pensaste cuando descubriste a los Amalgamatos?  
Alphys: Puedes realmente usar magia?  
Florcita Troll: Que darías por un alma y ser Asriel (Israel) de nuevo?  
Charanaika: Te reto a leer Charisk o a decirle a Sans que su hermano es un imbéicil  
Tutoriel: Que opinas de Five Nights at Freddy's?  
Asgore murderer **_

_**Disculpas, se me "cortó" el review:  
NahpstablUk: Porfa, podrias componer Megalovania con Airphones?  
Asgore murDerer: Que opinaste al encontrarte por primera vez con Flowey?  
Mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn: Disfrutas trolleando a Frisk?**_

(No importa :3)

Naku: _**Frisk: Te retaría a repetir el final boss de la ruta geno ida pero no da.**_

Frisk: … Gracias…

Sans: -Sonríe burlonamente.-

Frisk: ¡Y TU SACA ESA SONRISA!

Naku: _**Smiley Trashbag/Sans: Y si te cortas con un papel que pasa?**_

Sans: Nunca me conté con papel, siempre uso guantes. Ya que Paps me obliga.

Papyrus: ¡ES POR SEGURIDAD!

Sans: -Suspira.-

Naku: _**Papyrus: Por que te la pasas gritando?**_

Papyrus: ¿YO GRITO?

Sans: Paps ha hablado así desde que era un niño, solo cuando esta triste o serio habla normal.

Naku: _**Undyne: Que pensaste cuando descubriste a los Amalgamatos?**_

Undyne: Estuve muy sorprendida, nunca pensé que Alphys había experimentado con la determinación hasta que ella vino y me conto todo, pero no la culpo, todo el mundo comete errores y tampoco fue tan malo, los monstros estaban felices de tener a sus familiares de nuevo aunque estén fusionados.

Naku: _**Alphys: Puedes realmente usar magia?**_

Alphys: C-Claro, pero no soy muy buena en ella, p-por eso no la u-uso.

Naku: _**Florcita Troll: Que darías por un alma y ser Asriel (Israel) de nuevo?**_

Flowey: ¡Yo no quiero caridad de nadie!

Naku: Terco. _**Charanaika: Te reto a leer Charisk o a decirle a Sans que su hermano es un imbéicil.**_

 **-Unas imágenes de Charisk después.-**

Chara: Y después se preguntan por qué odio a la humanidad. ¡Hey comediante, tu hermano es un Imbécil!

Sans: -Prende su ojo y se escucha al fondo la canción de "Canción que sonaría si pelearas contra Sans."-

Naku: ¡Cálmate Sans, no quiero que nadie muera en esto! _**Tutoriel: Que opinas de Five Nights at Freddy's?**_

Toriel: Lo siento mi niño, no conozco eso a lo que llamas five Nigts at Freddy's.

Naku: _**NahpstablUk: Porfa, podrias componer Megalovania con Airphones?**_

Napstablook: _T-Tal vez… s-si quiere…_

Naku: _**Asgore murDerer: Que opinaste al encontrarte por primera vez con Flowey?**_

Asgore: Que era un extraño monstruo…

Naku: _**Mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn: Disfrutas trolleando a Frisk?**_

Mettatonnnnnnnnnnnn (x,D): Un poco querido.

Gamer Killer:

 _ **Hola miku antes que nada creo que es una idea divertida el hecho que todos se hallan reunido y puedan haser esto... gracias por dedicar su tiempo a esto chicos un saludo a todos (se agacha con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada con el puño cerrado en el corazon es un saludo de caballero de la edad media es el saludo que solian haser los caballeros a sus superiores como simbolo de respeto en direccion hacia undyne diciendo "capitana undyne gamerkiller a su dispocicion")  
Bueno ire hacia las preguntas...  
No se asusten no son intimas xD  
1-undyne cuando peleabas contra frisk poseida por chara y tu transformada en tu forma undyng que pensamiento pasaba por tu mente?  
Perdon si es una pregunta que ya no quiera recordar... lo siento capitana... no tiene porque responder...  
2-Alphys cuando mettaton hiba a pelear contra frisk poseida por chara mettaton NEO estaba terminado?  
Y tambien porque cuando mettaton estaba en su forma inicial antes de la EX los ataques no le afectaban?  
Y porque cuando esta en su forma EX los ataques normales si le afectan?  
Creo que eso es todo gracias por tomar en cuanta mis preguntas chicos  
Me despido... a y frisk mantente determinada :3 (hase la despedida con la mano a la frente a lo estilo soldado)**_

Naku: _**undyne cuando peleabas contra frisk poseida por chara y tu transformada en tu forma undyng que pensamiento pasaba por tu mente?  
Perdon si es una pregunta que ya no quiera recordar... lo siento capitana... no tiene porque responder...**_

Undyne: …Pensaba en que no tenía que fallar o si no todo estaría perdido.

Naku: _**Alphys cuando mettaton hiba a pelear contra frisk poseida por chara mettaton NEO estaba terminado?  
Y tambien porque cuando mettaton estaba en su forma inicial antes de la EX los ataques no le afectaban?  
Y porque cuando esta en su forma EX los ataques normales si le afectan?**_

Alphys: B-Bueno, no e-estaba completamente t-terminado, ya que tuve p-poco tiempo y es p-por eso que Mettaton tenía t-tan poca d-defensa. P-Por qué c-cuando está en s-su forma i-inicial s-su alma esta p-protegida dentro s-suyo y c-cuando está en s-su forma E-EX su a-alma esta d-descubierta.

Karla:

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Quiero que sana y papyrus canten:panda hero**_

 _ **Naku:puedo ser tu amiga?**_

 _ **Gaster:se que me estas escuchando así que aparesete y saluda a todos**_

 _ **Sans : error!sans esta detrás de ti!**_

* * *

SANS Y PAPYRUS:

 _ **Tuberías mezcladas con chatarra, rueda oxidada,**_

 _ **locos a su propia manera, una pintoresca ciudad.**_

 _ **Inyección de agujas clavadas en una diana amarilla,**_

 _ **una mano cosida desde la base.**_

 _ **Si necesitas ayuda, llámalos,**_

 _ **sobre la tierra rodeado de torres de transmisión.**_

 _ **Héroe blanco y negro de la justicia ambigua,**_

 _ **un bate de metal en su mano izquierda.**_

 _ **Un perro radio, escupe únicamente ruidos,**_

 _ **un parpadeante neón, una chica conejito.**_

 _ **Una especie de grano de opio,**_

 _ **en el fondo, es tragado.**_

 _ **[Dame uno, por favor]**_

 _ **Ellos me dan una manzana desecada,**_

 _ **Quejándose con una voz indiferente:**_

 _ **¡No hay donde correr!**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **Ojo salvaje fumando vapor.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **Aqui viene, nuestro bateador emergente.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **Sin duda, ese es el Heroe panda.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo por el asesino en linea de antaño.**_

 _ **Solo hablamos de canibalismo,**_

 _ **jugando con los androides cantando.**_

 _ **Pero por supuesto nosotros los odiamos, nuestro héroe,**_

 _ **pero por supuesto, esperamos por ellos ¡Ven Héroe!**_

 _ **x2**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **con el objetivo vertiginoso de un tercer episodio,**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **aquí viene nuestro bateador emergente.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **en definitiva estamos detrás de dos puntos.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **Nosotros nos quedamos sintiendo de que esto no va ir bien...**_

 _ **[No va ir bien...]**_

 _ **[No va ir bien...]**_

 _ **[No va ir bien...]**_

 _ **Un gato luciendo un cubo de lamentos,**_

 _ **Otro, si, ha desaparecido.**_

 _ **Por ahora no hay nada que hacer con este juego;**_

 _ **¡No hay donde correr!**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **una chica buhonera de ojos abusivos.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **zumbadores, un niño araña, luces de advertencia.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **sin duda ese es el Héroe Panda.**_

 _ **Pa-pa-pah La-pa-pa-pa-pa-pah,**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo por el asesino en línea de antaño.**_

 _ **[Gira, destruye, CRT]**_

 _ **¡Tanto tiempo por el asesino en línea de antaño!**_

Naku: _**Naku: puedo ser tu amiga?**_ ¡Claro, me encantaría!

 _ **-En el vacío-**_

 _ **Gaster: se que me estas escuchando así que aparécete y saluda a todos.**_

Lo haria, pero estoy atrapado aqui...

(Lo haría, pero estoy atrapado aquí…)

- _ **Con los demás de nuevo-**_

Naku: _**Sans : error!sans esta detrás de ti!**_

Sans: Él no está-

Error!S: Si, si estoy.

Sans: ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Maltita sea!

Error!S: Jijiji, bye. –Desaparece de nuevo.-

Sans: Como odio a ese tipo…

Srta-Imaginacion:

 _ **Napstablook: creo saber como volverme fantasma...  
*le tira a Chara una mochila* Adentro hay un cuchillo y 2 kilos de chocolate ;) ya sabes que hacer...  
Frisk: Donde estan tus padres? Quien te puso tu nombre?  
Mettaton: Te adoro! Me das una foto de tus piernas autografiada y canta They need a monster de Mando pony  
Asgore y Toriel: volverian?  
Flowey: Que es lo primero que harias si olvieses a ser Asriel?  
Skelebros: Abrazo?  
Eso es todo. Bye!**_

* * *

METTATON:

 _ **Necesitan un monstruo  
que puedan raíz para  
Y les daré todo lo  
Cuz que necesitan un monstruo  
que ellos creen en  
Y yo estaremos allí brillando**_

 _ **Sólo soy un robot con patas**_  
 _ **y un alma, y una chispa,**_  
 _ **Para encender su corazón,**_  
 _ **Perder el control! Tengo un...**_

 _ **Misión y el propósito**_  
 _ **Tengo que llegar a la superficie**_  
 _ **, pero me necesitan abajo**_  
 _ **Para continuar con el espectáculo**_

 _ **No puedo permitirme ser modesta**_  
 _ **Con esta atención y la fama**_  
 _ **Y si voy a ser sincero,**_  
 _ **yo soy el mejor en el juego**_

 _ **Sin embargo, solo quiero ser luminoso,**_  
 _ **sólo quiero brillar en**_  
 _ **Para los que están en la oscuridad**_  
 _ **y los que se han ido**_

 _ **Si alguna vez has sentido como si fueras el marginado**_  
 _ **Entonces para usted, Dedico mi mensaje de difusión!**_

 _ **Necesitan un monstruo**_  
 _ **que puedan raíz para**_  
 _ **Y les daré todo lo**_  
 _ **Cuz que necesitan un monstruo**_  
 _ **que ellos creen en**_  
 _ **Y yo estaremos allí brillando**_

 _ **Querida, voy a estar allí**_  
 _ **Cuando todo el mundo ha ido**_  
 _ **Puede contar conmigo**_  
 _ **'primo que necesita un monstruo**_  
 _ **Para ser su héroe**_  
 _ **Y cariño Juro que nunca dejaré**_

 _ **Su felicidad y la mía**_  
 _ **están entrelazados, y yo vivo**_  
 _ **Para ser vivo ...**_  
 _ **... está en mi diseño!**_

 _ **I fue construido para ser amado**_  
 _ **y querido, por lo que estábamos**_  
 _ **nos hicieron uno para el otro**_  
 _ **Incluso si nunca se sabía**_

 _ **Así que vamos, mueve su cuerpo**_  
 _ **Al son de mi canción**_  
 _ **Y si se siente tan inclinado**_  
 _ **¿Por qué no cantar?**_

 _ **Porque yo hago por ti**_  
 _ **Y lo hago por amor**_  
 _ **Hacemos el metro más brillante**_  
 _ **que el mundo encima!**_

 _ **Si alguna vez sientes que estás solo**_  
 _ **Sólo dame una llamada en el teléfono ...**_

 _ **Necesitan un monstruo**_  
 _ **que puedan raíz para**_  
 _ **Y les daré todo lo**_  
 _ **Cuz que necesitan un monstruo**_  
 _ **que ellos creen en**_  
 _ **Y yo estaremos allí brillando**_

 _ **Querida, voy a estar allí**_  
 _ **Cuando todo el mundo ha ido**_  
 _ **Puede contar conmigo**_  
 _ **'primo que necesita un monstruo**_  
 _ **Para ser su héroe**_  
 _ **Y cariño Juro que nunca dejaré**_

 _ **Es necesario un monstruo ...**_

* * *

Naku: _**Napstablook: creo saber como volverme fantasma...**_

Srta-Imaginacion: _***le tira a Chara una mochila* Adentro hay un cuchillo y 2 kilos de chocolate ;) ya sabes que hacer...**_

Chara: :) con mucho gusto.

-Censurado-

Napstablook: _…O-Oh… S-supongo, q-que ahora… s-si puedes d-desaparecer…._

Naku: _**Frisk: Donde estan tus padres? Quien te puso tu nombre?**_

Frisk: … … e-están muertos… y-y mi nombre me lo puso mi abuela… -Empieza a llorar.-

Toriel: oh, mi niña.

No se ... Frisk ...

-Todos abrazan a Frisk.-

Sans: ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Frisk: -Niega con la cabeza.-

Naku: … Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta… _**Mettaton: Te adoro! Me das una foto de tus piernas autografiada**_

Mettaton: ¡Claro querida! –Le entrega una foto autografiada de sus piernas.-

Naku: _**Asgore y Toriel: volverian?**_

Asgore y Toriel: …Tal vez…

Naku: _**Flowey: Que es lo primero que harias si olvieses a ser Asriel?**_

Flowey: Ya lo dije, comería un pastel de Toriel.

Naku: _**Skelebros: Abrazo?**_

Papyrus y Sans: Claro. –Abrazan a Srta-Imaginacion.-

HammerBrosJr:

 _ **Hola a todos,tenia ganas de participar:  
Sans,Frisk y Chara quisiera que cantaran la canción Megalovania :3**_

 ** _Estas son mis preguntas:_**  
 ** _Para El Gran y Todo Poderoso Papyrus:¿Me das un abrazo?¿Quiéres Spaghetti?_**  
 ** _Para Sans:¿Puedes vencer a Omega Flowey?_**  
 ** _Para Frisk:¿Quién crees que es más fuerte Sans o Chara?_**  
 ** _Para Chara:Te reto a llegar a la luna y te dare 99999999999999999999999 chocolates y el chocolate más grande del universo._**  
 ** _PD:Flowey eres una imbecil y no intentes matarme porque fui entrenado por Error!Sans._**

 ** _PD2:Papyrus tu y Sans son mis personajes favoritos :3_**

 ** _Esas fueron mis preguntas sigan así me encanta este fanfic :3 chao_**

* * *

SANS, FRISK Y CHARA:

 _ **Las cosas están un poco desordenadas por aquí  
Pero me dijeron que no te preocupes  
¿Cuáles son esos susurros en el oído?  
¿Por qué me siento como que voy a desaparecer?**_

 ** _De repente tengo las ganas de luchar_**  
 ** _Vivir mis días lejos de la luz_**  
 ** _¿Es una llamada o es sólo una mentira?_**  
 ** _¿Es mi destino,Que me dice que voy a morir?_**

 ** _Ahogamiento en mi propia desgracia_**  
 ** _Paseando por este lugar_**  
 ** _En busca de mi gracia salvadora_**  
 ** _Me siento como un esclavo!_**

 ** _Haciendo mi camino a través de este infierno_**  
 ** _Cada vez es más difícil saber_**  
 ** _Si me acerqué o si me caí_**  
 ** _He estado luchando por días!_**

 ** _Veo caras nuevas en torno_**  
 ** _Pero mi pesadilla todavía se ve de la misma manera_**  
 ** _No importa lo difícil si intento despertar_**  
 ** _No puedo huir_**

 ** _Criaturas inquietan mis sueños_**  
 ** _Durante visiones que engullen mis días_**  
 ** _Sólo la mitad de lo que he visto_**  
 ** _Es suficiente como para volver a los humanos locos_**

 ** _¿Voy a encontrar una manera... para vivir otro día?_**

 ** _Sangrado en el dolor_**  
 ** _Luchando por mi propia vida_**  
 ** _Bajo el suelo_**  
 ** _Encontrar maneras de sobrevivir_**

 ** _Frente a este infierno_**  
 ** _A medida que el tiempo pasa_**  
 ** _a Contrareloj_**  
 ** _Va toda mi vida_**

 ** _Se siente como que estoy frente al mismo diablo_**  
 ** _Sangrado mis dedos hasta romper esta cáscara_**  
 ** _Incluso rodeada me niego a renunciar a_**  
 ** _Luchar con tanta fuerza hasta que mis heridas no duelen_**

 ** _¿Cuáles son esos susurros en el oído?_**  
 ** _¿Por qué me siento como que voy a desaparecer?_**  
 ** _De repente tengo las ganas de luchar_**  
 ** _Vivir mis días lejos de la luz_**

 ** _¿Es una llamada o es sólo una mentira?_**  
 ** _¿Es mi destino, Que me dice que voy a morir?_**

* * *

Naku: _**Para El Gran y Todo Poderoso Papyrus:¿Me das un abrazo?¿Quiéres Spaghetti?**_

Papyrus: ¡CLARO Y POR SUPUESTO HUMANO! –Abraza a HammerBrosJr y recibe el spaghetti.-

Naku: _**Para Sans:¿Puedes vencer a Omega Flowey?**_

Sans: Por supuesto. –Prende su ojo con una gran sonrisa.-

Flowey: -Fulmina con la mirada.-

Naku: _**Para Frisk:¿Quién crees que es más fuerte Sans o Chara?**_

Frisk: Bueno… si tuviera que decir creo que sería Sans.

Sans: ¡Toma eso loca!

Chara: ¡Vete a la-¡ -Es cortada por Naku.-

Naku: No malas palabras… ¿entendido Chara?-Con un aura temerosa a su alrededor.-

Chara: ¡Pero el empezó!

Naku: No me importa.

Chara: Los odio… -Puchero.-

Naku: _**Para Chara:Te reto a llegar a la luna y te dare 99999999999999999999999 chocolates y el chocolate más grande del universo.**_

Chara: ¡Eso es imposible, no soy astronauta!

Naku: No te desanimes Chara, toma. –Le da una barra de chocolate.-

Chara: :)

Naku: _**PD:Flowey eres una imbecil y no intentes matarme porque fui entrenado por Error!Sans.**_

Flowey: Y después se quejan de que yo soy el malo… -enojado.-

Naku: _**PD2:Papyrus tu y Sans son mis personajes favoritos :3**_

Sans y Papyrus: Gracias.

Pyshi:

 _ **GRACIAS POR RESPONDER MIS PREGUNTAS! aquí tengo mas:  
Para Sans: te tengo el reto mas horrible que podrías tener ahora mismo, si quieres dame luego el Bad Time :,v *susurra a Sans* el reto  
consiste en que tienes que besar a Toriel enfrente de Frisk y  
Asgore *se arrodilla en el suelo en frente de Sans* ENCERIO LO LAMENTO PERO ESTO LO ESTA PIDIENDO MI  
HERMANA! Yo me hago responsable de esto porque también me gustaría leerlo ùwur en fin, es obligatorio  
Para Flowey: *se acerca a el lentamente Con una varita magica, pega su cara a la de el y Susurra* FRIENDSHIP... *Flowey se combierte instantaneamente en Asriel*  
Para Chara: NECESITO TU AYUDA! COMO DERROTO A UNDYNE EN LA GENOCIDA? me mata a cada rato :c  
PD: te odio Undyne :v**_

Eso es todo uwu  
ADIOOOOOOOOSS!

Naku: … jijiji, parece que tenemos un reto interesante, muajajaja.

Todos: -Tragan.-

Naku: _**Para Sans: te tengo el reto mas horrible que podrías tener ahora mismo, si quieres dame luego el Bad Time :,v *susurra a Sans* el reto  
consiste en que tienes que besar a Toriel enfrente de Frisk y  
Asgore *se arrodilla en el suelo en frente de Sans* ENCERIO LO LAMENTO PERO ESTO LO ESTA PIDIENDO MI  
HERMANA! Yo me hago responsable de esto porque también me gustaría leerlo ùwur en fin, es obligatorio.**_

Sans y Toriel: -Sonrojados y sorprendidos.-

Frisk y Asgore: -Con un aura sombría alrededor.-

Naku: Vamos, no tenemos todo el capítulo. –Saca una cámara de quien sabe dónde.-

Undyne: Disfrutas esto ¿Verdad?

Naku: Un poco :).

Sans: … -Se acerca a Toriel y la besa, se separa parido con la cara completamente azul.-

Toriel: -Sonrojada.-

Naku: Mejor vamos a la siguiente pregunta antes de que Asgore mate a Sans definitivamente.

Pyshi: _ **Para Flowey: *se acerca a el lentamente Con una varita magica, pega su cara a la de el y Susurra* FRIENDSHIP... *Flowey se combierte instantaneamente en Asriel***_

Flowey ¿Asriel?: ¿Eh? ¿Pero que-

Chara y Frisk: ¡ASRIEL! –Se tiran encima de Asriel y lo abrazan.-

Asgore y Toriel: ¡ASRIEL! –Se unen a las hermanas a abrazar a Asriel.-

Naku: Que lindo, la familia reunida. _**Para Chara: NECESITO TU AYUDA! COMO DERROTO A UNDYNE EN LA GENOCIDA? me mata a cada rato :c  
PD: te odio Undyne :v**_

Chara: Solo se persistente. –Mientras abraza a Asriel quien todavía estaba shock por haber recuperado su cuerpo.-

Undyne: ¡HEY, NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS TAN MALO!

Súper Tomas:

 _ **Jamas pensé que escribiría preguntas, pero supongo que no hay problema en que lo haga.**_

 _ **1- Asgore: ¿Porque no absorbiste las almas humanas en la ruta genocida para detener a Chara, aun teniendo en cuenta que Undyne y Flowey te lo pidieron?. Te recuerdo que ese monstruo mato a Toriel.**_  
 _ **2- Sans: ¿Crees que Asgore, con las almas absorbidas, seria mas poderoso que tu?**_  
 _ **3- Papyrus: ¿Que opinas de tu otra versión llamada Disbelief Papyrus?**_  
 _ **4- Mettaton: canta tu canción "Death by Glamour"**_ (Ya la ha cantado, sorry :P)

 _ **5- Frisk: ¿Conoces a Red? ¿Que opinas sobre ella?**_

 _ **Supongo que eso seria todo. Saludos.**_

Naku: _**Asgore: ¿Porque no absorbiste las almas humanas en la ruta genocida para detener a Chara, aun teniendo en cuenta que Undyne y Flowey te lo pidieron?. Te recuerdo que ese monstruo mato a Toriel.**_

Asgore: P-pensé que estaba jugando, nunca pensé que alguien sería tan malo como para matar a todos los monstros de subsuelo… Y no matare a Chara, incluso por todo lo que hizo, ella es mi hija no importa que haya matado a todos, simplemente no podría matarla.

Naku: _**Sans: ¿Crees que Asgore, con las almas absorbidas, seria mas poderoso que tu?**_

Sans: Si, si lo creo.

Naku: _**Papyrus: ¿Que opinas de tu otra versión llamada Disbelief Papyrus?**_

Papyrus: M-Me da un poco de pena y tristeza, no me imagino perder a Sans.

Naku: _**Frisk: ¿Conoces a Red? ¿Que opinas sobre ella?**_

Frisk: Si, lo conozco, me cae bien cuando no es tan violento…

Naku: Eso es todo por este capítulo, lo siento por la tardanza, los días que estuve inactiva me llegaron muchas preguntas y es muy difícil contestarlas a todas con el poco tiempo que tengo… y otra cosa, no se desanimen si su comentario no sale en este capítulo, porque pienso responder las que me quedan el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por su atención. Asriel ¿Por qué no despides el capítulo? Ya que volviste.

Asriel: B-Bueno… ¡H-Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. ¡Maldita seas, Sans!

PandaHero:

 _ **Jajaja, cada vez me esta gustando mas este fic, felicidades. Ahora un poema de mi parte dedicado al Gran Papyrus :D * LAS FLORES SON AMARILLA(?), UNDYNE ES AZUL, Y ME PREGUNTO... PAPAYRUS, ¿POR QUE ERES TAN COOL?* -w- Frisk, ahora que tu y Sans son Novios 737 pa cuando la boda, porque ya me adelante haciendo las invitaciones, solo me falta la fecha TwT. Papa Asgore, Mami Toriel, les reto a darle LA CHARLA a Papyrus, ustedes son los indicados :) y que Sans y Frisk den la representacion grafic ; . Una pregunta para Mettaton, ¿me enseñarias a bailar? eres super Woaw. Naku muestrale de mi parte al mugrero de flor tsundere (lo digo de cariño :p) una imagen del proceso reproductivo de las plantas y tomale una foto a la cara que ponga xD. Y por ultimo, ¡una pregunta para Naku! (asi es, tu no te salvas de esta) Mi instinto de Panda me dice que te gusta Hetalia, ¿o me equivoco NakuHetalia :O ? ¿que opinas del Spamano y el Prumano? No se, primero yo amaba al Spamano y despues de un fic (que no terminaro T.T) llamado PSICOLOGIA DEL AMOR me enamore del Prumano. 9w9 eso es todo, saludos a todos y a Faku.**_

Naku: _**Ahora un poema de mi parte dedicado al Gran Papyrus :D * LAS FLORES SON AMARILLA(?), UNDYNE ES AZUL, Y ME PREGUNTO... PAPAYRUS, ¿POR QUE ERES TAN COOL?***_

Papyrus: ¡POR QUE SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS, POR SUPUESTO!

Naku: _**Frisk, ahora que tu y Sans son Novios 737 pa cuando la boda, porque ya me adelante haciendo las invitaciones, solo me falta la fecha TwT.**_

Frisk: ¡¿Q-Que, p-pero si acabamos de e-empezar a Salir ¿y y-ya quieren que nos casemos? Eso lleva su tiempo, chicos, no podéis obligar a alguien a casarse.

Sans: Frisk tiene razón, el tiempo dirá si nos casamos o no.

Naku: _**Papa Asgore, Mami Toriel, les reto a darle LA CHARLA a Papyrus, ustedes son los indicados :) y que Sans y Frisk den la representacion grafic.**_

Toriel: ¡Claro, me encantaría!

Asgore: Si, no veo porque no.

Papyrus: ¿Eh?

-Una "Charla" después.-

Papyrus: ¿ASI QUE ASI ES COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES….? –Un poco traumado y sorprendido.-

Asgore y Toriel: Si.

Sans y Frisk: ¡NO AREMOS ESO! –Sonrojados.-

Naku: Jo… y yo que quería verlo. –Guarda la cámara.- son muy aburridos… ya que. _**Una pregunta para Mettaton, ¿me enseñarias a bailar? eres super Woaw.**_

Mettaton: Claro querida.

-Unas clases de baile después.-

Naku: _**Naku muestrale de mi parte al mugrero de flor tsundere (lo digo de cariño :p) una imagen del proceso reproductivo de las plantas y tomale una foto a la cara que ponga xD.**_ Awww, Flowey volvió a ser Asriel… ¡pero qué importa, ven aquí Asriel!

Asriel: ¿e-eh? Está bien.

-Unas imágenes después.-

Asriel: -Traumado.-

Naku: -Toma la foto rápido y se la entrega a PandaHero.- Espero que te guste igual. _**Y por ultimo, ¡una pregunta para Naku! (asi es, tu no te salvas de esta) Mi instinto de Panda me dice que te gusta Hetalia, ¿o me equivoco NakuHetalia :O ? ¿que opinas del Spamano y el Prumano? No se, primero yo amaba al Spamano y despues de un fic (que no terminaro T.T) llamado PSICOLOGIA DEL AMOR me enamore del Prumano. 9w9 eso es todo, saludos a todos y a Faku.**_ ¡Si, amo hetalia!... aunque me eh desconectado un poco después de que descubrí Undertale, así que mi cabeza está dividida en dos. Sobre el Spamano y Prumano, me gusta mucho mas el primero, aunque no me molesta el Prumano, leí varios fanfic de esta pareja, pero me gusta más el Spamano y que Prusia este con Canadá (sí, soy fanática del PruCan :v). Saludos.

Faku: ¡Saludos!

Ola:

 _ **Chara si pudiste atacar a Sans 2 veces por que no lo hiciste desde el inicio de la pelea eso te hubiera ahorrado mucho.  
Sans Como es que pudiste esquivar un ataque estando dormido como fue que no esquivaste el segundo ataque de chara?**_

Chara: Porque así no hubiese sido divertido :).

Sans: …No lo esperaba…

Darklittlestar:

 _ **Me gusta el fic interactivo y ¡Quiero participar! Con el siguiente pergamino:  
Bueno, primero quiero que Mettaton cante "Hard Drive" de Grifinilla (Con performance y toda la cosa, si se puede, claro).  
Ahora mis preguntas:  
Frisk - En un universo alterno ¿Que tipo de monstruo serías?  
Toriel - De los humanos anteriores a Frisk y después de Chara ¿Quien fue el que se quedó contigo más tiempo y cual menos?  
Napstablook - ¿Por que eres el fantasmita más tierno de este mundo? ¿Me dejas abrazarte? Se que solo voy a atravesarte, pero aun así lo quiero intentar.  
Sans - ¿Que opinas de quienes dicen que eres un humano disfrazado? En lo personal no lo creo pero quiero saber tu opinión.  
Papyrus - Tengo un acertijo para ti ¡Resuelvelo!  
Cual es una palabra de cuatro letras,  
Que tiene tres,  
Nunca lleva cinco  
Y raramente nueve.  
Un plato de espagueti si lo resuelves.  
Undyne - ¿Quien te enseñó a cocinar? ¿Puedo cocinar un día contigo? Llevaré un extintor.  
Alphys - A parte de las magical girls ¿Que otro genero de anime te gusta? ¿Que prefieres entre yandere, tsundere, kuudere o dandere? ¿En cual catalogas a Undyne? ¿Ya han ido a convenciones en cosplay? Y si es así ¿De quienes fueron?  
Mettaton - ¡Soy tu fans! ¡Dame tu autógrafo! Aunque tengo dos pequeñas quejas ¿Por que creiste que los humanos comemos hamburguesas con lentejuelas y pegamento? Y la más importante, se que la fama era tu sueño pero una vez que la alcanzaste ¡¿Por que diablos tardaste tanto en regresar por tu lindo primo?! pero en fin, te daré una pregunta más soft ¿Que piensas de tu versión y la de Blooky en Underswap?  
Asgore - ¿Que estás dispuesto a hacer para recuperar a Toriel? ¿Como piensas compensar las vidas arrebatadas a esos humanos?  
Flowey - Hay algo que me ha estado molestando de ti desde que te conocí: Tu dices que no tienes alma y que por lo tanto no tienes sentimientos ¿Sabias que el miedo es un sentimiento? Dependiendo de tu respuesta diré lo siguiente ¡Si no tienes alma ni sentimientos ¿Como chuchas le tuviste miedo a Chara en la ruta genocida y hasta rogaste por tu vida?! ¡Es que no le encuentro lógica! ¡Y más te vale que contestes o te pasaré por encima mi podadora mágica! n-n ha sido un placer conocerte.  
Chara - ¿Que opinas de un día ir a tomar el control de una fabrica de chocolates, destrozando cada obstáculo en el camino vivos o no? No sé, piénsalo.  
Naku y Faku - ¿Cuales son sus universos alternos favoritos? ¿Y cual es su personaje favorito en estos?  
Y no me despido porque I'll be back. Saludos y cuídense.**_

* * *

METTATON:

 _ **Darling, I can show you where my love hides  
it's a heart beat  
on a hard drive  
Yeah, I'm dancing with your soul in my sights  
it's a showdown  
in the spotlight  
Honey, glamour's got me out of my mind  
like a kill switch  
on my backside  
And the camera's got you frozen in time  
like a save state  
in a game file**_

 ** _I'm dreaming like no Dreemurr ever could_**  
 ** _There's my name! Up in lights!_**  
 ** _Fifteen minutes won't suffice, baby!_**

 ** _I'm sorry but it's for the greater good_**  
 ** _Raise the stakes! Pick a fight!_**  
 ** _And these ratings might ignite, baby!_**

 ** _You got a lot of nerve my friend_**  
 ** _What day and age you think we're living in?_**  
 ** _You've got a lot to learn human_**  
 ** _Did you really think the doc was in?_**

 ** _Darling I can show you where my love hides_**  
 ** _it's a heart beat_**  
 ** _on a hard drive_**

 ** _Yeah I'm dancing with your soul in my sights_**  
 ** _it's a showdown_**  
 ** _in the spotlight_**  
 ** _Honey glamour's got me out of my mind_**  
 ** _like a kill switch_**  
 ** _on my backside_**  
 ** _And the camera's got you frozen in time_**  
 ** _like a save state_**  
 ** _in a game file_**

 ** _Electric personality_**  
 ** _Persona fabulosity_**  
 ** _With romance, bloodshed, and intrigue!_**  
 ** _Give the people what they need!_**  
 ** _A star! For humanity!_**  
 ** _My face! on a million screens!_**  
 ** _Now turn your heel but don't you flee_**  
 ** _Who needs arm with legs like these_**

 ** _Get a load of my sequins_**  
 ** _Strut my stuff, you know I'm glammorin'_**  
 ** _You're gonna go to the dungeon_**  
 ** _Do you really think that I won't win?!_**

 ** _Darling I can show you where my love hides_**  
 ** _it's a heart beat_**  
 ** _on a hard drive_**  
 ** _Yeah I'm dancing with your soul in my sights_**  
 ** _it's a showdown_**  
 ** _in the spotlight_**  
 ** _Honey glamour's got me out of my mind_**  
 ** _like a kill switch_**  
 ** _on my backside_**  
 ** _And the cameras got you frozen in time_**  
 ** _like a save state_**  
 ** _in a game file_**

 ** _it's a heart beat_**  
 ** _on a hard drive_**

 ** _it's a heart beat_**  
 ** _on a hard drive_**

 ** _it's a heart beat_**  
 ** _on a hard drive_**

 ** _it's a heart beat_**  
 ** _on a hard drive_**

* * *

Naku: _**Frisk - En un universo alterno ¿Que tipo de monstruo serías?**_

Frisk: Estoy entre una cabra como papa, mama y Asriel o un esqueleto como Sans y Papyrus… supongo que un esqueleto.

Naku: _**Toriel - De los humanos anteriores a Frisk y después de Chara ¿Quien fue el que se quedó contigo más tiempo y cual menos?**_

Toriel: Bueno… esa seria Penélope, la segunda humana caída, era una niña de 8 años y era muy tímida y asustadiza, pero era muy paciente y dulce, ella se quedó conmigo una semana antes de marcharse de las ruinas. –Se pone triste.-

Asgore: … L-Lo siento.

Toriel: Lo sé, Asgore, lo sé.

Naku: _**Napstablook - ¿Por que eres el fantasmita más tierno de este mundo? ¿Me dejas abrazarte? Se que solo voy a atravesarte, pero aun así lo quiero intentar.**_

Napstablook: _…B-Bueno… n-no me a-atravesaras… y-ya que N-Naku me hizo u-un poco m-más corpóreo p-para que l-la gente m-me a-abrase._ –Recibe el abrazo con gusto.-

Naku: Tenia el presentimiento que todos querrían abrazarlo. _**Sans - ¿Que opinas de quienes dicen que eres un humano disfrazado? En lo personal no lo creo pero quiero saber tu opinión.**_

Sans: Es interesante la imaginación que tienen algunos humanos… ¿o no? Tal vez sea un humano disfrazado quien sabe.- Larga un gruñido.-

Papyrus: ¡SANS, DEJA DE CONFUNDIR A LOS HUMANOS!

Sans: -Se encoje de hombros.-

Naku: _**Papyrus - Tengo un acertijo para ti ¡Resuelvelo!  
Cual es una palabra de cuatro letras,  
Que tiene tres,  
Nunca lleva cinco  
Y raramente nueve.  
Un plato de espagueti si lo resuelves**_.

Papyrus: ¡NYEHEHEHEHEHE! ESO ES DEMACIADO FACIL PARA EL GRAN PAPYRUS, POR SUPUESTO QUE LA RESPUESTA ES EL MISMO ACERTIJO, NYEH. –Toma el plato de Espagueti.-

Naku: Guau… mi cabeza explotaría si tuviera que hacer acertijos, soy pésima en ellos. _**Undyne - ¿Quien te enseñó a cocinar? ¿Puedo cocinar un día contigo? Llevaré un extintor.**_

Undyne: Aprendí a cocinar con Gerson, es el mejor cocinero del mundo. ¡CLARO QUE SI! Creo que siria una buena idea.

Naku: Eso explica mucho… _**Alphys - A parte de las magical girls ¿Que otro genero de anime te gusta? ¿Que prefieres entre yandere, tsundere, kuudere o dandere? ¿En cual catalogas a Undyne? ¿Ya han ido a convenciones en cosplay? Y si es así ¿De quienes fueron?**_

Alphys: B-Bueno… supongo q-que el r-romantico, y-yaoi… y-y y-yuri. –Se sonroja.- s-supongo que l-las d-danderes… s-sobre que c-categoria podría a-a U-Undyne… n-no estoy m-muy segura… ¡S-Si, fuimos e-el mes p-pasado a-a uno, y-yo fui d-de K-kagome y U-Undyne de I-Inuyasha!

Undyne: ¡INUYASHA ES TAN GENIAL!

Naku: _**Mettaton - ¡Soy tu fans! ¡Dame tu autógrafo! Aunque tengo dos pequeñas quejas ¿Por que creiste que los humanos comemos hamburguesas con lentejuelas y pegamento? Y la más importante, se que la fama era tu sueño pero una vez que la alcanzaste ¡¿Por que diablos tardaste tanto en regresar por tu lindo primo?! pero en fin, te daré una pregunta más soft ¿Que piensas de tu versión y la de Blooky en Underswap?**_

Mettaton: En una revista que encontré en el vertedero aparecía una imagen de una hamburguesa con lentejas y pegamento, amor, yo solo pensé que eso es lo que comían los humanos. H-huh…y-yo pensé que B-Blooky me o-odiaba por haberlo d-dejado solo. Solo tuve suficiente coraje para enfréntame a él me di cuenta de mi error. Sobre nuestras versiones de UnderSwap, me sorprendió que Blooky fuera el que se hiciera famoso y mi otro yo fuera todavía un fantasma, pero me caen bien.

Naku: _**Asgore - ¿Que estás dispuesto a hacer para recuperar a Toriel? ¿Como piensas compensar las vidas arrebatadas a esos humanos?**_

Asgore: Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar el amor de Toriel. Estoy tratando de compararlo con mostrarles mi bondad a los humanos de la superficie y colaborar con los líderes de estos.

Naku: _**Flowey**_ (Asriel) _ **\- Hay algo que me ha estado molestando de ti desde que te conocí: Tu dices que no tienes alma y que por lo tanto no tienes sentimientos ¿Sabias que el miedo es un sentimiento? Dependiendo de tu respuesta diré lo siguiente ¡Si no tienes alma ni sentimientos ¿Como chuchas le tuviste miedo a Chara en la ruta genocida y hasta rogaste por tu vida?! ¡Es que no le encuentro lógica! ¡Y más te vale que contestes o te pasaré por encima mi podadora mágica! n-n ha sido un placer conocerte.**_

Asriel: B-Bueno… no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando era Flowey solo podía sentir ciertas emociones dependiendo en la situación que estaba. C-Cuando paso lo de Chara, estaba en una situación de peligro de muerte y no sé como pero sentí mucho miedo a morir de repente ¿tiene sentido?

Naku: _**Chara - ¿Que opinas de un día ir a tomar el control de una fabrica de chocolates, destrozando cada obstáculo en el camino vivos o no? No sé, piénsalo.**_

Chara: Ya lo pensé, pero mama me prohibido interrumpir la "paz" de la superficie.

Naku: _**Naku y Faku - ¿Cuales son sus universos alternos favoritos? ¿Y cual es su personaje favorito en estos?**_ Mi universo favorito seria EchoTale y mi personaje favorito seria G!Sans.

Faku: Bueno… creo que ese sería el universo de UnderSwap y mi personaje favorito seria Swap!Sans.

PandaHero:

 _ **Vengo para torturarlos a todos XwX.1) Sans te ordeno mencionar todas y cada una de las cualidades de tu dulce novia Frisk, y finaliza diciendo porque te enamoraste de ella.2) Hey Frirk, ponte esto*le entrega un paquete que contiene un kimono rosa palido adornado con un graan maño rosa fusia, el cual es extremadamente corto y ajustado dando una gran vision de sus piernas y curvas* ahora ve y sientate en el regazo de Sans, lo mas pegada posible a él. 3) PAPYRUS, TEN UNA CITA ROMANTICA CON MIGO, tengo montones de spaguetti :3 4) una pregunta para Pap, ¿conoces a Feliciano Vargas? Si, ese adorable italiano adorador de la pasta y que tiene a un sexy aleman por novio. 5) Flowey *extiende los brazos* ¡ABRAZO DE OSO PANDA! *ignora las ofensas y lo abraza*. 6) Chara *tambien la abraza* te odio pero a la vez te quiero... ¡CASATE CON ASRIEL CUANDO YO ENCUENTRE LA FORMA DE TRAERLO A LA NORMALIDAD! 7) Pregunta para Chara. ¿como te fue en la fabrica de chocola Wonka? Dime que lo destrozas a todos w . Eso es todo, saludos.**_

Naku: _**Sans te ordeno mencionar todas y cada una de las cualidades de tu dulce novia Frisk, y finaliza diciendo porque te enamoraste de ella.**_

Sans: Eso es fácil. Su voz el cómo escuchar a un ángel cantar, sus ojos son como dos diamantes preciosos. Su cabello es más suave que las nubes, su piel tan brillante como las estrellas y sus labios tan dulces como el caramelo más delicioso del mundo. Y estoy enamorada de ella por su gran amabilidad y personalidad, no solo libero a todos los monstruos, sino a mí de mi soledad.

Todos: ¡AWWWWW!

Frisk: -Sonrojada.-

Naku: ¡Qué lindo! _**Hey Frirk, ponte esto*le entrega un paquete que contiene un kimono rosa palido adornado con un graan maño rosa fusia, el cual es extremadamente corto y ajustado dando una gran vision de sus piernas y curvas* ahora ve y sientate en el regazo de Sans, lo mas pegada posible a él.**_

Frisk: -se sonroja y se va a poner el traje. Cuando vuelve se sienta en el regazo de Sans y se pega a él.-

Sans: -A punto de explotar con la cara completamente azul.-

Naku: Como les gusta poner a Sans en sus límites, chicos. _**PAPYRUS, TEN UNA CITA ROMANTICA CON MIGO, tengo montones de spaguetti :3**_

Mettaton: -Interrumpe antes de que Papyrus pueda decir algo.- Lo siento, cariño, él es mío. –Abraza a Papyrus.-

Papyrus: -Sonrojado como su hermano pero con la cara naranja en vez de azul.-

Naku: Si que son hermanos. _**una pregunta para Pap, ¿conoces a Feliciano Vargas? Si, ese adorable italiano adorador de la pasta y que tiene a un sexy aleman por novio.**_

Papyrus: -Todavía siendo abrazado por Mettaton.- N-No, lo siento h-humano, aunque N-Naku me l-lo quería p-presentar.

Naku: _**Flowey *extiende los brazos* ¡ABRAZO DE OSO PANDA! *ignora las ofensas y lo abraza*.**_ Flowey volvió a ser Asriel, pero no importa.

Chara: -Empuja a PandaHero lejos de Asriel y lo abraza posesivamente e mira a PandeHero de un modo súper Yandere.- _**Lejos de él, zorra…**_

Naku: Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. _**Chara *tambien la abraza* te odio pero a la vez te quiero... ¡CASATE CON ASRIEL CUANDO YO ENCUENTRE LA FORMA DE TRAERLO A LA NORMALIDAD!**_

Chara: Asriel ya volvió a ser cómo era antes y no me toques.

Naku: _**Pregunta para Chara. ¿como te fue en la fabrica de chocola Wonka? Dime que lo destrozas a todos.**_

Chara: No pude, ya que mama fue conmigo… pero igual fue divertido, me dieron mucho chocolate.

Golden el amargado:

 _ **¡¿HELLOOOOOOOOOO?! ¡¿IS ANYONE THERE?! ¡I JUST WANNA LEAVE A MESSAGE!**_ _ **(que no se note que estoy imitando a Sans de una forma horrible)**_

 ** _Alphys: ¿Aún no tienes algún método para que Flowey vuelva a ser el niño felpudo que era antes? QnQ Por cierto, amo tu forma de ser, me recuerdas a mí cuando era más pequeño :3_**  
 ** _Frisk: Vístete de forma jodidamente sexy y posa frente a Sans (si se desmaya no lo despierten, todo está fríamente calculado heheheheh 7u7)_**  
 ** _Mettaton y Papyrus: Bueno, dicen que el amor no conoce límites, y ustedes son mi OTP favorita (podría estar haciendo fics de ustedes todo el puto día sin cansarme) quiero que se besen apasionadamente, como en esas películas en la que los protagonistas comienzan besándose y terminan en la cama teniendo se- Ahí va, que me desvío, bueno, también bailen tango (les dije que lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado 7u7r)_**  
 ** _Napstablook: Oh, mi, Dios. ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN INOCENTE Y TIERNO?! Eres el hermano menor que siempre quise tener (y para mi mala suerte soy hijo único putabida ;_;), wey, el otro día me puse a pensar en ti, y llegué a la conclusión... Si Chara en una ruta genocida te intenta matar, después de bajarte todo el HP le dices que al ser un fantasma no puedes morir y toda la cosa, si hubieras sido más valiente (no digo que no lo seas, sólo que eres un poco tímido n_n) ¿le hubieras hecho frente? Porque créeme, al no poder hacerte daño estarías batallando junto a Chara por la eternidad y de hecho el plan de Sans SÍ que habría funcionado si tú lo ejecutabas. Y bueno nada, eso, eres genial Napsta ¿un abrazo? :3_**  
 ** _Undyne: ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUIERO QUE ME ENTRENES GRAN Y PODEROSA UNDYNE! Por cierto, ¿me das tu autógrafo? La escena de tu cita en el juego es la que más gracia me da, siempre me río al hacerla XD_**  
 ** _Flowey: Bueno, ya que "echaste raíces" conmigo no voy a hablar mucho, prefiero "cortar el tallo" y progresar... ¿Aún sueñas con ser un dios y matarlos a todos? Porque si la respuesta es sí... Se podría decir que tienes de-Lirios de grandeza. Oh, y hagas lo que hagas, no conseguirás "envenenarme" con tus habilidades. Tampoco grites, de por si tu voz chillona al inicio de la ruta genocida me hacía sangrar los oídos._**  
 ** _... No recuerdan a Gaster... ¡NO RECUERDAN A GASTER! ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡SANS! ¡DIME QUE TÚ SÍ LO RECUERDAS! ¡YO SÉ QUE TIENES UN PASADO RELACIONADO CON ÉL! ¡FRISK, TÚ LO VISTE EN WATERFALLS CUANDO SUS DATOS HICIERON APARECER ESA PUERTA EN UNA PARED! ¡JODER, YO SÉ QUE LO RECUERDAN, CARAJO! ¡EL CIENTÍFICO REAL ANTES DE ALPHYS! ¡EL CREADOR DEL JODIDO NÚCLEO! ¡RECUÉRDENLO! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!_**  
 ** _Toriel: Besa a Asgore y dile que lo amas. AHORA. U_U_**  
 ** _En fin, eso sería todo, ¡hasta la otra!_**

Naku: _**Alphys: ¿Aún no tienes algún método para que Flowey vuelva a ser el niño felpudo que era antes? QnQ Por cierto, amo tu forma de ser, me recuerdas a mí cuando era más pequeño :3  
**_

Alphys: E-El príncipe y-ya v-volvió a s-ser un m-monstruo… ¡O-Oh, G-Gracias!

Naku: _**Frisk: Vístete de forma jodidamente sexy y posa frente a Sans (si se desmaya no lo despierten, todo está fríamente calculado heheheheh 7u7)**_ Okey. –Sonríe malvadamente.- Frisk ponte ente traje.- Le da un traje de marinera súper sexy.-

Frisk: -Se sonroja e se puso el traje, al volver empezó a posar enfrente de Sans.-

Sans: -Cae al suelo con una hemorragia muy fuerte.-

Frisk: ¡S-Sans!

Naku: Tranquila Frisk, lo despertaremos después. _**Mettaton y Papyrus: Bueno, dicen que el amor no conoce límites, y ustedes son mi OTP favorita (podría estar haciendo fics de ustedes todo el puto día sin cansarme) quiero que se besen apasionadamente, como en esas películas en la que los protagonistas comienzan besándose y terminan en la cama teniendo se- Ahí va, que me desvío, bueno, también bailen tango (les dije que lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado 7u7r)**_

Mettaton: -Le larga un gruñido a Golden el amargado.- Gracias cariño. ¿Y Papy? –Mira a Papyrus con una mirada ardiente.-

Papyrus: S-Supongo… -Se sonroja y besa a Mettaton tímidamente, este parecía un poco decepcionado y lo besa más apasionadamente, lo que causa un pequeño gemido del esqueleto y de pronto el beso se termina cuando Mettaton sale volando, separándolo de Papyrus un poco aturdido.

Sans: Nop. La zona de huesos está cerrada para ti, Mettaton. –Con un aura que asusta incluso a Chara y Asgore.

Frisk: -_-u

Naku: ¡NOOOOO! –Cae al suelo y llora dramáticamente.- ¡Te maldigo Sans! Jo… ¿Por qué siempre me arruina la diversión? Ya que… _**Napstablook: Oh, mi, Dios. ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN INOCENTE Y TIERNO?! Eres el hermano menor que siempre quise tener (y para mi mala suerte soy hijo único putabida ;_;), wey, el otro día me puse a pensar en ti, y llegué a la conclusión... Si Chara en una ruta genocida te intenta matar, después de bajarte todo el HP le dices que al ser un fantasma no puedes morir y toda la cosa, si hubieras sido más valiente (no digo que no lo seas, sólo que eres un poco tímido n_n) ¿le hubieras hecho frente? Porque créeme, al no poder hacerte daño estarías batallando junto a Chara por la eternidad y de hecho el plan de Sans SÍ que habría funcionado si tú lo ejecutabas. Y bueno nada, eso, eres genial Napsta ¿un abrazo? :3**_

Napstablook _: ¡O-Oh!... ¿E-Enserio? N-no lo s-sabia… oh… no…_ -Amenaza con volver a desaparecer.-

Naku: ¡Espera Blooky! No te culpes, no lo sabias, no te vayas. Él te pide un abrazo ¿se lo das?

Napstablook: _0-oh… c-claro…_ -Lo abraza.-

Naku: _**Undyne: ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUIERO QUE ME ENTRENES GRAN Y PODEROSA UNDYNE! Por cierto, ¿me das tu autógrafo? La escena de tu cita en el juego es la que más gracia me da, siempre me río al hacerla XD**_

Undyne: ¡Fufufufu! ¡Por supuesto pequeño, te hare tan fuerte que ni tus padres te reconocerán! Y claro que te doy mi autógrafo.- Lo último lo dice más tranquila.-

Naku: _**Flowey: Bueno, ya que "echaste raíces" conmigo no voy a hablar mucho, prefiero "cortar el tallo" y progresar... ¿Aún sueñas con ser un dios y matarlos a todos? Porque si la respuesta es sí... Se podría decir que tienes de-Lirios de grandeza. Oh, y hagas lo que hagas, no conseguirás "envenenarme" con tus habilidades. Tampoco grites, de por si tu voz chillona al inicio de la ruta genocida me hacía sangrar los oídos.**_

Asriel: h-huh… Ya deje de ser Flowey, así que no tengo deseos de ser un dios y todo eso….

Naku: _**No recuerdan a Gaster... ¡NO RECUERDAN A GASTER! ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡SANS! ¡DIME QUE TÚ SÍ LO RECUERDAS! ¡YO SÉ QUE TIENES UN PASADO RELACIONADO CON ÉL! ¡FRISK, TÚ LO VISTE EN WATERFALLS CUANDO SUS DATOS HICIERON APARECER ESA PUERTA EN UNA PARED! ¡JODER, YO SÉ QUE LO RECUERDAN, CARAJO! ¡EL CIENTÍFICO REAL ANTES DE ALPHYS! ¡EL CREADOR DEL JODIDO NÚCLEO! ¡RECUÉRDENLO! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!**_ Tranquilo, Frisk y Sans lo recuerdan, también lo hace Asgore y Alphys pero no tan claramente como ellos

Sans: Si, lo recuerdo chico, deja de llorar.

Naku: Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Despide el capítulo, Mama!

Toriel: ¡Hasta la otra, mis niños!


	13. Reunión emotiva :)

kairi-sr:

 _ **espero que te mejores Naku, tu tomate tu tiempo. me gustaría que Sans cantara ikanaide. aquí mis preguntas.**_

 _ **Para Undyne y Papyrus; ¿sabéis que hay un error!Papyrus y un error!Undyne? ¿llegasteis a verlos alguna vez?**_

 _ **Para Frisk, ¿como te imaginas tu vida alado de Sans?**_

 _ **Para Toriel ¿conoces a multiverso donde Asriel y Chara nunca mueren y se convierten en unos maravillosos adultos (ahora mismo no me acuerdo el nombre de ese UA)?**_

 _ **Para Sans y Papyrus, ¿queréis que Gaster vuelva con vosotros? y si os digo que se como hacerlo.**_

 _ **hasta aquí mis preguntas, mucha suerte.**_

 _ **Naku: Gracias, me he sentido mejor estos días.**_

* * *

SANS:

 _ **Todo va bien, te mentí sólo lo callé  
Quiero en verdad que detengas  
Este caminar  
Puedo verte avanzar de prisa parece  
Ya no te detendrás...  
Solamente te observo desde atrás  
¿Te marcharás? ¿Jamás volverás?  
El vuelo hoy tomarás...  
Corro sin parar, te quiero alcanzar  
Ya no lo podré lograr  
No lloraré, No lloraré  
Pues decírtelo yo anhelé  
No me abandones  
Sólo miré, Al atardecer  
Tu vuelo desvanecer  
No te veré, Temblando pensé  
Mi pecho intentó entenderlo  
No lloraré, No lloraré  
Yo decírtelo anhelé  
No me abandones  
Hoy se terminó el festival  
Donde a tu lado fuí  
Lo sabía bien que vendría un momento así  
Puedo verte avanzar y luces tan hermosa  
Más bella de lo habitual...  
Solamente recordé tu caminar  
No pienso parar el tiempo que va  
Llevandome sin piedad  
Negro está, El rumbo al andar  
¿Seguro continuar será? Solo  
Puedo sentir, La luz sobre mí  
Muy pronto se va a extinguir  
Me siento tan solo...  
¿Te marcharás? ¿Jamás volverás?  
El vuelo tomaste ya..  
Esa ocasión, Así como hoy  
De pronto se oscureció...  
No lloraré, No lloraré  
Pues decírtelo yo debí  
No me abandones  
No lloraré, No lloraré  
Pues decírtelo yo debí  
No me abandones...**_

* * *

Naku: _**Para Undyne y Papyrus; ¿sabéis que hay un error!Papyrus y un error!Undyne? ¿llegasteis a verlos alguna vez?**_

Papyrus: NOP, LO SIENTO HUMANO, NO LO SABIAMOS.

Undyne: -Niega con la cabeza.-

Naku: _**Para Frisk, ¿como te imaginas tu vida alado de Sans?**_

Frisk: B-Bueno… -Empieza a imaginarse que en un futuro podrían casarse, tener hijos, nietos, etc.-

Naku: _**Para Toriel ¿conoces a multiverso donde Asriel y Chara nunca mueren y se convierten en unos maravillosos adultos (ahora mismo no me acuerdo el nombre de ese UA)?**_

Toriel: ¡OH! ¿Enserio? No, no lo conocía mi niño, me alegro que mis hijos pudieran crecer felizmente como adultos en esa dimensión.

Naku: _**Para Sans y Papyrus, ¿queréis que Gaster vuelva con vosotros? y si os digo que se como hacerlo.**_

Papyrus: El nombre Gaster me suena… supongo que si…

Sans: -Larga un suspiro pesado, pero no responde.-

yiyika1929: (Autora: Ya cantaron esa canción, sorry…)

 _ **Hello... Am... Yo quisiera que Frisk y Sans cantarán Cantarella versión rin y Len kagamine.  
Mis preguntas:**_

 ** _Para Naku: Amiga... Yo... Sinceramente a mi me cae muy bien Sans, el es genial, muy buen esqueleto y hermano. Pero no me gusta mucho el Frisk x Sans, prefiero el Frisk x Asriel. Mi pregunta es: ¿Esta mal que me guste otra pareja de Undertale? ¡Es que a todos les gusta el Frisk x Sans, y veo que yo soy la única que piensa en el Frisk x Asriel!_**

 ** _Para Sans: Perdón por lo que dije antes, me ENCANTA tu relación con Frisk. Pero siento que habeces Frisk necesita estar con alguien de su edad, sin ofender Sans. ¡NO ME ODIES PORFIS! Mis preguntas: ¿Me odias? ¿Papyrus era adorable de bebé? ¿Existen los esqueletos bebés enserio?_**

 ** _Para Papyrus: ¿Has pensado en casarte? Y si te casaras... ¿Como crees que reaccionaria Sans? ¿Y cuanto hijos tendrías? ¿Te gusta mi idea?_**

 ** _Para Flowey: Y-Yo... Me gustaría saber... ¿Consideras a Frisk una amienemiga (amiga y enemiga)? ¿Sientes algo por ella?_**

 ** _Para Naku (otra pregunta): ¿Y tu hermano Faku?_**

 ** _Para Alphys: ¿Conoces el anime Sakura Card Captor?_**

 ** _Para Asgore: ¿Crees que Toriel algún dia te perdonará?_**

 ** _Para Undyne: ¿Hice muchas preguntas?_**

 ** _Y para finalizar le mandó cien chocolates a ustedes saben quien (Chara)._**

 ** _Chau..._**

Naku: _**Para Naku: Amiga... Yo... Sinceramente a mi me cae muy bien Sans, el es genial, muy buen esqueleto y hermano. Pero no me gusta mucho el Frisk x Sans, prefiero el Frisk x Asriel. Mi pregunta es: ¿Esta mal que me guste otra pareja de Undertale? ¡Es que a todos les gusta el Frisk x Sans, y veo que yo soy la única que piensa en el Frisk x Asriel!**_

Naku: ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! Son tus gustos y si te gusta el FriskxAsriel no hay ningún problema, yo respeto los Shipp de la gente. Mírame a mí, yo soy muy bipolar con las parejas, al principio amaba el SansxToriel, después me empezó a gustar el SansxFrisk y aunque me guste esta pareja, también shippeo a SansxPapyrus (sip, me gusta :v y no me arrepiento, Y NO ME VENGAN A DECIR "PERO SON HERMANOS" :V.), el SansxToriel, el FriksxAsriel (¡no estás sola!), SansxSans y muchas otras. Que te guste otra pareja no me molesta a mí, pero si hay muchas personas odiosas que no respetan los gustos de otros y eso me molesta. Tengo a una amiga mía a la que le gusta el AsgorexSans (sip, existe) y mucha gente le dice cosas cuando sube imágenes de su pareja favorita. En resumen, no tiene nada de malo que te guste una pareja diferente al de las demás. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta adecuadamente.

Naku: _**Para Sans: Perdón por lo que dije antes, me ENCANTA tu relación con Frisk. Pero siento que habeces Frisk necesita estar con alguien de su edad, sin ofender Sans. ¡NO ME ODIES PORFIS! Mis preguntas: ¿Me odias? ¿Papyrus era adorable de bebé? ¿Existen los esqueletos bebés enserio?**_

Sans: Tranquilo chico, no estos enojado contigo, y no soy tan viejo. ¡Si, era muy adorable! Y Sip, existen ¿Qué creen que nacemos adultos o algo así? _ **  
**_

Celestialbug53: (Autora: sorry, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que no la podre poner en la versión de Undertale, ya que no encuentra la letra en esta versión, será en la versión original.)

 _ **Bueeeeeno, para empezar que frisk cante im the bad guy(la version del comic de undertale)  
Flowey: dinos la verdad, eres uke o por que el omega  
Undyne:pa' cuando la boda?  
Papyrus: que prefieres espaguetti solo o con salsa  
Asgore: ue tal va todo con tu-toriel  
Sans: pa' cuando los niños?  
Chara: danos fanservice sansfrisk y talvez te de unos 10 kg de chocolate  
Sans/frisk/chara: que opinan de chronotale?  
Sans: que opinas del AU anamnesis?  
Bueno, por ultimo  
Sans:¡¿CUANDO PIENSAS RECOJER TUS CALCETINES!?  
**_ _ **Welp eso es todo**_

* * *

FRISK:

 _ **I'm not the damsel in distress.**_

 _ **I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess.**_

 _ **I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly.**_

 _ **Nope...**_

 _ **I'm the bad guy.**_

 _ **All these former villains that you see,**_

 _ **Each of them, with shaking knees, has knelt before me.**_

 _ **So I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime.**_

 _ **What am I, boys?**_

 _ **Villanos Capturados: She's the bad guy.**_

 _ **Dominator: Oh, it's magic**_

 _ **To watch a planet**_

 _ **Shrivel up and die.**_

 _ **Oh, it's thrillin**_

 _ **To be a villain.**_

 _ **I destroy their homes and then I watch them cry.**_

 _ **(Risas)**_

 _ **(Voz robotica) 'Cause I'm the bad guy**_

 _ **(Voz robotica) Oh, ain't it fantastic?**_

 _ **I see something, I blast it.**_

 _ **And let me tell you why.**_

 _ **(Voz Normal) I've always had a weakness**_

 _ **For barrenness and bleakness.**_

 _ **I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry.**_

 _ **See, I find this business rather fun.**_

 _ **I don't want your assistance or your a-du-la-tion.**_

 _ **I'll vaporize your galaxy and bid ya bye-bye.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Come on! Guess!**_

Sans y Flowey _ **: 'Cause you're the bad guy?**_

 _ **Dominator: Or, well, girl.— (Risa Malvada)**_

* * *

Sans: Creo que esa canción le pegaría más a Chara…

Todos: -Asienten.-

Naku: _**Flowey: dinos la verdad, eres uke o por que el omega**_

Asriel: H-Huh… ¿No lo sé?

Naku: _**Undyne:pa' cuando la boda?**_

Undyne: Es un secreto. –sonríe.-

Naku: _**Papyrus: que prefieres espaguetti solo o con salsa**_

Papyrus: LOS DOS SON ESQUISITOS, HUMANO.

Naku: _**Asgore: ue tal va todo con tu-toriel**_

Asgore: Bien supongo, gracias por preguntar.

Naku: _**Sans: pa' cuando los niños?**_

Sans: B-Bueno… el tiempo lo dirá. –se sonroja.-

Naku: _**Sans:¡¿CUANDO PIENSAS RECOJER TUS CALCETINES!?**_

Sans: más tarde… _tal vez._ \- susurra lo último.-

Anonimo:

 _ **Deberías desactivar tu autocorrector o lo que sea que tengas puesto. El nombre de Frisk a veces te sale escrito como "Fresco".**_

Naku: -Se rasca el cuello con vergüenza.- Si, lo siento, a veces me olvido de desactivarlo, jajaja.

Fer:

 _ **Dios mio amiga ! Como haces para sacerme esa combinación de alegría, tristeza, emoción, depresión, feels y todo al mismo tiempo ?! Necesito tu fic para mi determinación! Bueno ... Preguntas y retos !  
Para Sans! Que relación (familiar, laboral) tienes con Gaster e.e ... No mientas ... Yo se que en el fondo algún hecho los une !  
Para Chara y Frisk ! Que se siente que ciertas personas los shippeen con "sus contrarios" osea pues, que a ti Chara te shippeen con Sans y a ti Frisk, con Asriel ? e.e. ...  
Para Mettaton ! Por que le arruinaste su sueño a BurgerPants TT-TT ? Me da lastima ! El es tan asdfghags :'C ! ( No me mates! )  
Para Chara ! (Saca 2 cajas de barras de chocolate extra grandes) (se acerca y susurra a ella) Necesito el mayor acto Sansrisk(? Que me puedas dar e3e ...  
Para Asgore! Eres de mis favoritos ! Tu historia es tan trágica ! Tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que sea !  
Para Undyne ! Pregunta Random ! Como te cae Temmie :33 ? Si es que la conoces :'U !  
Para Papy ! Sabes que es husbando ? Tu eres mi husbando ! Si no alguien explique le !  
ULTIMA PARA SANS Y FRISK ! Me invitaran a su boda :3333 ?  
ESO ES TODO ! RAYOS ! FUE DEMASIADO !**_

Naku: _**Para Sans! Que relación (familiar, laboral) tienes con Gaster e.e ... No mientas ... Yo se que en el fondo algún hecho los une !**_

Sans: Ya lo dije, es padre mío y de Paps.

Naku: _**Para Chara y Frisk ! Que se siente que ciertas personas los shippeen con "sus contrarios" osea pues, que a ti Chara te shippeen con Sans y a ti Frisk, con Asriel ? e.e. ...**_

Chara: No puedo decir nada ya que Naku me prohibió decir "malas palabras".

Frisk: B-Bueno… son los gustos de e-ellos, supongo… como dijo Naku.

Naku: _**Para Mettaton ! Por que le arruinaste su sueño a BurgerPants TT-TT ? Me da lastima ! El es tan asdfghags :'C ! ( No me mates! )**_

Mettaton: ¿Arruinar su sueño? ¡Cariño, esta cumpliendo su sueño! ¡Trabajar conmigo!

Sans: -susurra.- _como arbusto._

Naku: _**Para Chara ! (Saca 2 cajas de barras de chocolate extra grandes) (se acerca y susurra a ella) Necesito el mayor acto Sansrisk(? Que me puedas dar e3e ...**_

Chara: No puedo hacerlo, mama me proibio orzar a Frisk y a el estúpido comediante… ya se. –Sonrie.- Oye Frisk.

Frisk: ¿Si chara?

Chara: -se hacer y besa a Sans.-

Sans: ¡!

Frisk: -Una aura malvada rodea Frisk. Empuja a Chara y abraza posesivamente al muy aturdo esqueleto.- _**Él es mí**_. –Con una voz oscura.-

Chara: Espero que eso te sirva. –Sonríe y tiembla un poco ante el aura de su hermana.-

Naku: _**Para Asgore! Eres de mis favoritos ! Tu historia es tan trágica ! Tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que sea !**_

Asgore: Muchas gracias humano. –Le da una sonrisa feliz.-

Naku: _**Para Undyne ! Pregunta Random ! Como te cae Temmie :33 ? Si es que la conoces :'U !**_

Undyne: S-Supongo que bien… aunque son raros…

Naku: _**Para Papy ! Sabes que es husbando ? Tu eres mi husbando ! Si no alguien explique le !**_

Mettaton: Lo siento cariño, él es mío. –Lo mira amenazante.-

Papyrus: -Mira con una cara inocente y sin entender.-

Naku: _**ULTIMA PARA SANS Y FRISK ! Me invitaran a su boda :3333 ?**_

Sans y Frisk: Claro…

yulthelinxxD:

 _ **primero lo primero:  
-le obsequio la mitad de mi alma (estoy realmente debil pero vale la pena)a flowey para que vuelva a ser Asriel aunque sea por corto tiempo y que cante serial dreamer o fade away (de mandopony)  
-chara: te cocine un pastel de chocolate *se lo doy* ¿aprovecharas que Asriel vuelva a ser el?¿que haras?  
-Asgore:¿apapacho/abrazo?  
-mami Toriel:¿me enseñan a usar magia?  
-Frisk:te tengo un regalito *le da un Eevee*¿ le pides a Toriel si me puede adoptar?  
naku y su bro:¡SUERTE CON SU FIC!**_

Asriel: ¡P-Por favor, n-no hagas e-eso! Y-ya me devolvieron a-a la normalidad. –Le devuelve su otra mitad del alma.- P-pero gracias, por querer s-ser tan a-amable.

* * *

ASRIEL:

 _ **I know what's in your future  
And you can't escape the past  
But right now we have this moment  
And we're gonna make it last**_

 ** _So tonight, make your wish while you stand your ground (ohh ohhh ohh)_**  
 ** _One more fight, and no more mercy in the final round (ohh ohhh ohh)_**

 ** _See, everything I do, it's all because of you_**  
 ** _So we could break the barrier and free the love inside._**  
 ** _Then on that final day, the price I had to pay_**  
 ** _To carry you and bring your wish to life_**

 ** _'Cause every night could be your demise_**  
 ** _So you better hold on to your hopes and dreams_**  
 ** _All the determination left in your eyes_**  
 ** _Shall behold the love revolution._**

 ** _If I can't alter the hands of time_**  
 ** _Then I'll be happy to sacrifice_**  
 ** _If I give up on the hearts of life_**  
 ** _Then I'll just die in your arms tonight_**

 ** _'Cause every night could be your demise_**  
 ** _So you better hold on to your hopes and dreams_**  
 ** _Beware of the lasers and lightning strikes_**  
 ** _And witness the love revolution._**

 ** _A garden of golden flowers_**  
 ** _A calling from death above_**  
 ** _Injected determination_**  
 ** _Destruction with all my love_**

 ** _But tonight, the pacifist doesn't make a sound (ohh ohhh ohh)_**  
 ** _Tell me why do you show mercy on the battleground (ohh ohhh ohh)_**

 ** _See, everything I do, it's all because of you_**  
 ** _So we could break the barrier and free the love inside._**  
 ** _But now what's left to save? This life is just a game._**  
 ** _So aid your need to save my life_**

 ** _'Cause every night could be your demise_**  
 ** _So you better hold on to your hopes and dreams_**  
 ** _All the determination left in your eyes_**  
 ** _Shall behold the love revolution._**

 ** _If I can't alter the hands of time_**  
 ** _Then I'll be happy to sacrifice_**  
 ** _If I give up on the hearts of life_**  
 ** _Then I'll just die in your arms tonight_**

 ** _'Cause every night could be your demise_**  
 ** _So you better hold on to your hopes and dreams_**  
 ** _Beware of the lasers and lightning strikes_**  
 ** _And witness the love revolution._**

* * *

Naku: _**chara: te cocine un pastel de chocolate *se lo doy* ¿aprovecharas que Asriel vuelva a ser el?¿que haras?**_

Chara: -Sonríe pervertida mente.- Es un secreto.

Asriel: -Se sonroja.-

Naku: _**-Asgore:¿apapacho/abrazo?**_

Asgore: ¡Claro! –Abraza a Fer.-

Naku: _**-mami Toriel:¿me enseñan a usar magia?**_

Toriel: ¡Claro, mi pequeño!

Naku: _**Frisk:te tengo un regalito *le da un Eevee*¿ le pides a Toriel si me puede adoptar?**_

Frisk: -Sosteniendo el Eevee.- ¿Mama, puedes?

Toriel: ¡Claro, mi niño!

Naku: _**naku y su bro:¡SUERTE CON SU FIC!**_ ¡Gracias!

Faku: ¡Gracias!

Lisa108:

 _ **Wii ¡Hola niños bellos! Haber... que Chara cante su version de Stronger Than You~  
1-Asriel, Flowey... como sea ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice? Sobre que piensas de la confesion de Chara, quiero que me respondas otra vez ya que ahora eres Asriel.  
2-*apumto de abalanzarse a abrazar a Asriel pero siente algo malo se voltea y ve a Chara* Jejeje, cada vez que pronuncio quiero decir Chara me sale Chiara y me molesta :'v  
3-Sans~ aaww que lindo ahora... ¿pa' cuando la boda?  
4-Frisk hay a mi tambien me gustaria tener hijos pero esperare mas, y ya que soy una romantica emperdenida o como sea... ¿Que harias si otra chica mira con otros ojos a TU Sans?  
5-Sans ¿Te pusiste celoso cuando Frisk abrazo a Asriel?  
6-Papi Asgore yo te quiero pero soy muy especial con mis OTP ¿Me perdonas por como te trate y me darias un abrazo?  
7-Mami Toriel... ¿Me darias un abrazo?  
8-Papyrus eres el esqueleto mas cool que e conocido y encima haces todo pot tu hermano ¿No me adoptarias como tu hermana?  
9-Naku en serio me encanta este Preguntas y Respuestas, te felicito :3  
10-Mettaton ¿Me enseñarias a hacer poses dramaticas como tu? Es que me maravillas con tu genialidad(?  
Bueno mis niños llego la hora de irme recuerden yo estoy en todas partes incluso donde menos esperes como el spaguetti de Pap okno XDD  
Bye bye~**_

* * *

CHARA:

 **Here we are again  
Just me and you comedian, right?  
With your blasters  
Your flashing eye  
You should be prepared because soon...  
** **Your last hour strikes**

 _ **One step left now**_  
 _ **It's almost time**_  
 _ **Show you what my DETERMINATION**_  
 _ **Has still left for you to get back to**_

 **You should prepare to just die**

 _ **Like all your friends you'll have a really**_

 **good time**

 ** _But guys like you are always just fools_**  
 ** _Come at me_**  
 ** _Try to kill me with your fancy tools_**

 ** _"Let's go_**  
 ** _Now the room gets chiller"_**  
 ** _Let's go_**  
 ** _Just another killer_**

 ** _Go ahead_**  
 ** _Kill me again_**  
 ** _I see you're able_**  
 ** _But inside you know the end can't be evaded_**

 **I can tell you're really tired out of fighting** **  
But I'll even come back after dying**

 ** _Why not let me win?_**  
 ** _You can't dodge forever!_**  
 ** _Even if the pain is more fun together_**  
 ** _You know I will just RESET and come back newer_**  
 ** _And with every try I'm getting even faster than you are_**

 ** _I am made of_**

 **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove**

 **"This is where it stops"  
"This is where is ends"  
You keep telling me those words  
And hope I would understand  
But even it I hear you  
I won't give up my attack  
Can you not see the truth  
Or can you not see what this all meant?**

 ** _Go ahead_**  
 ** _Kill me again_**  
 ** _I see you're able_**  
 ** _But inside you know the end can't be evaded_**  
 ** _You think I might decide to stop if you stay patient_**  
 ** _But I am getting you with my DETERMINATION_**

 ** _You know I made your friends all disappear_**  
 ** _ERASING all what's left_**  
 ** _This is why I'm here_**  
 ** _I will keep FIGHTING_**  
 ** _You should be DYING_**  
 ** _That is your DESTINATION_**

 ** _I'm entirely made of_**

 **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove** **  
And I'm sure I'm stronger than you  
** **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove  
** **I am stronger than you  
** **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove  
That's a wonderful idea!**

* * *

Naku: _**Asriel, Flowey... como sea ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice? Sobre que piensas de la confesion de Chara, quiero que me respondas otra vez ya que ahora eres Asriel.**_

Asriel: B-bueno… m-me sorprendió un p-poco a decir verdad… nunca p-pensé que Chara m-me vería diferente a u-un hermano… -se sonroja.-

Chara: :)

Naku: -*apumto de abalanzarse a abrazar a Asriel pero siente algo malo se voltea y ve a Chara* Jejeje, cada vez que pronuncio quiero decir Chara me sale Chiara y me molesta :'v

Chara: … … -Se le queda mirando mal.-

Naku: _**Sans~ aaww que lindo ahora... ¿pa' cuando la boda?**_

Sans: Todo a su debido tiempo, chica.

Naku: _**Frisk hay a mi tambien me gustaria tener hijos pero esperare mas, y ya que soy una romantica emperdenida o como sea... ¿Que harias si otra chica mira con otros ojos a TU Sans?**_

Frisk: ¿Por qué, preguntas? –Tiene una sonrisa como Chara.- ¿No es obvio?

Chara: ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Frisk!

Naku: _**Sans ¿Te pusiste celoso cuando Frisk abrazo a Asriel?**_

Sans: No, para nada.

Naku: _**Papi Asgore yo te quiero pero soy muy especial con mis OTP ¿Me perdonas por como te trate y me darias un abrazo?**_

Asgore: Claro, te perdono, humana. –la abraza.-

Naku: _**Mami Toriel... ¿Me darias un abrazo?**_

Toriel: ¡Claro, mi niña!

Naku: _**Papyrus eres el esqueleto mas cool que e conocido y encima haces todo pot tu hermano ¿No me adoptarias como tu hermana?**_

Papyrus: ¡CLARO, HUMANA! ¿¡VERDAD, SANS!?

Sans: Claro.

Naku: _**Naku en serio me encanta este Preguntas y Respuestas, te felicito :3.**_ Awww, ¡Gracias Lisa!

Naku: _**Mettaton ¿Me enseñarias a hacer poses dramaticas como tu? Es que me maravillas con tu genialidad(?**_

Mettaton: Lo siento, cariño. No creo que puedas igualar mi genialidad. Pero, te ayudare a acercarte lo más posible.

Guest:

 _ **Hola, me gustaría dejar un pedido! Chara, podrías cantar la canción "Mind Brand" de vocaloid? Gracias de antemano  
Ah! Y también dale un besito a Asriel/Flowey por mi, por favor**_

* * *

CHARA:

 _ **Mateyo soko yuku jou san sakago yadorase**_

 _ **A doke no tara nai sonna karada ni**_

 _ **Tadashiku mawaran guzu no atama de**_

 _ **Tenshinranman!?**_

 _ **Hozaku na baka me**_

 _ **Machi na soko yuku niisan nan no kataware?**_

 _ **Chiisana ano kono o hana wo sakase**_

 _ **Yubi kiri genman hoshi no kanata he**_

 _ **You kan san jou!?**_

 _ **Kutabare zako me**_

 _ **"Itsui tsu deyaru no? Kagome yo kagome"**_

 _ **Iyami wo karage te warau anata he**_

 _ **Pitari to kasane te hakidasu nasake**_

 _ **Dare mo ga yagate wa jigoku no okusoko he**_

 _ **(Tsure te ikareru)**_

 _ **Aa**_

 _ **Fureatte**_

 _ **Umeatte**_

 _ **Kachitotta shiawase wo**_

 _ **Torare ta seigi no hiiroo ga nai**_

 _ **Te iru.**_

 _ **Idakiatte**_

 _ **Hatakiatte**_

 _ **Wakachiatta ano koro wo**_

 _ **Wasure te shimae tara**_

 _ **Dorehodo raku darou ka.**_

 _ **Surikire ta hada kasabuta ikare ta yamaba**_

 _ **Itoshi sa majie te itamu kata hara**_

 _ **Mata mata wagamama baka ka na masaka?**_

 _ **Madamada naganaga manaba nakya da na!**_

 _ **Sorosoro minna ni? "oitsuka nai to!"**_

 _ **Uwa goto majiri ni? "samayou ukai ro!"**_

 _ **Shikai wo nijimase? "hakadoru maigo!"**_

 _ **Dare mo ga moto kara mirai no zairyou he**_

 _ **(Aterare te iru)**_

* * *

Chara: Claro :) –Se acerca y besa a Asriel en el los labios (?.-

Asriel: -Se queda completamente sonrojado.-

HammerBrosJr

 _ **Holaaaa de nuevo,primero que nada Chara perdón por olvidarme de darte una dirección para llegar a una nave espacial con traje incluido,bueno por olvidarme te daré los chocolates,de nuevo perdón.**_

Para Sans y Frisk:¿Me invitarián a mi y a mi amigo a su boda?,claro si es que se casan y sí se casan les deseo buen matrimonio ;).

Para Papyrus:¿Me das tu autografó?

Para Asriel(La verdad no se si sigues siendo Flowey):Solo te dije eso porque me lo pidip mi amigo porque no puede ganarle a tu forma Omega y no tiene cuenta,me perdonas.

Bueno ya son todas mis preguntas me encanta este fic sigue así.

Chara: _**primero que nada Chara perdón por olvidarme de darte una dirección para llegar a una nave espacial con traje incluido,bueno por olvidarme te daré los chocolates,de nuevo perdón.**_

Chara: :)

Naku: _**Para Sans y Frisk:¿Me invitarián a mi y a mi amigo a su boda?,claro si es que se casan y sí se casan les deseo buen matrimonio ;).**_

Sans y Frisk: Claro y Gracias.

Naku: _**Para Papyrus:¿Me das tu autografó?**_

Papyrus: ¡CLARO, HUMANO, TOMA! –Le da una foto autografiada.-

Naku: _**Para Asriel(La verdad no se si sigues siendo Flowey):Solo te dije eso porque me lo pidip mi amigo porque no puede ganarle a tu forma Omega y no tiene cuenta,me perdonas.**_

Asriel: Claro, no estoy enojado.

Karla:

 _ ***o* hola  
Viendo que se pueden recuperar amigos con la magia del escribir.(con ayuda forzada de error!sans) ~abre una dimensión y saca a gaster~  
Gaster:ahora ya estas aquí con todos y no me pongas un pero,ve y saludalos.  
Naku:grasias por considerarme tu amiga grasias_  
Chacra:toma 2chocolates**_

-Se abre un portal y Karla saca a Gaste.-

(Autora: Todos recuperan sus memorias de Gaster :).)

 _ **Gaster:ahora ya estas aquí con todos y no me pongas un pero,ve y saludalos.**_

Gaster: (P-Pero… qu-)

Sans: ¡PAPA! –Corre asía Gaster y lo abraza.-

Gaster: (¿S-Sans? ¿e-eh vuelto?)

Sans: S-Si, viejo. –Empieza a llorar.-

Papyrus: ¿P-PAPA? –Se acerca a Gaster y a Sans.-

Gaster: (P-Por Asgore… ¿Papyrus?) –Llora.-

Papyrus: ¡PAPA! –Se une a Sans a abrazar a Gaster y empezar a llorar también.-

Gaster: (M-Mis hijos…)

Asgore: G-Gaster… mi viejo amigo… me alegro de volver a verte.

Gaster: (M-me alego también.)

Toriel: Seños Gaster, me alegro que volviera.

Gaster: (Gracias, su majestad.)

Naku: ¡Bueno, con este momento tan emotivo, terminamos el capítulo de ahora! Despide el capítulo, Señor Gaster.

Gaster: (B-Bueno… e-eh… H-Hasta el siguiente capítulo.)


	14. Esto pasa por que no escucho

?: ¡Hola a todos, eh vuelto!- Dos fantasmas aparecieron, uno que era de color rojo claro, con audífonos, un extraño rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza y con un corazón de color azul brillante en su pecho. El otro era un poco más pequeño que la primera, de color celeste claro, con una gorra dada vuelta de color blanco con la visera negra y que decía "Pokemon" por el frente; y con un corazón de color morado en su pecho.

Todos: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

?: Em… j-jajaja… p-pues soy yo N-Naku y este F-Faku. –Rio nerviosamente el fantasma rojizo.

Todos: ¿¡QUEEEE!?

Undyne: ¡¿P-Pero que l-les paso!?

Naku: Em… b-bueno… - Naku y Faku se miran.-

-Flashback-

Faku: ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer esto, hermana? ¿Sans no se enojara por tocar su máquina?

Naku: ¡Por supuesto! Si mis cálculos son correcta y no me equivoco, podremos abrir portales a otros universos y los usuarios podrán preguntarles a los otros de otra dimensión ¿Qué podría salir mal? –Sonrió despreocupara.-

Faku: Todavía sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea…

Naku: Exagera.- Enciende la máquina, está comiendo a abrir un portal y a succionar todo a su alrededor.- ¡M&e%d$"!- maldice, mientras ella y Faku son succionados dentro y todo se vuelve negro para ellos.

-Fin del Flashback-

Naku: Cuando nos despertamos, estábamos convertidos en fantasmas y sorprendentemente seguimos teniendo nuestras almas humanas.- Un poco avergonzada.-

Faku: -Suspira.- te lo dije…

Sans: ¡Te dije que no la tocaras por alguna razón, Naku!

Naku: Si, si, lo siento, te hare caso la próxima vez. Pero veamos el lado positivo, ahora somos como primos lejanos de Blooky y Mettaton.

Faku: …Eso no me hace sentir mejor…

Todos: … sin comentarios…

Naku: ¡Bueno, volvamos a las preguntas!

kairi-sr

 ** _la espera vale la pena. ante de empezar con mis preguntas bienvenidos seas Asriel (aunque ya lleve aquí unos capítulos) y Gaster. puesto que Gaster esta me gustaría que cantara disappearance of Hatsune Miku. aquí mis preguntas._**

 ** _Para Gaster, ya que estas devueltas háblanos de la madre de los skelebro, ¿como era? ¿como os conocisteis? ¿como fue vueltas primera cita? ¿como fue vueltas boda y la noche de bodas? ¿como fue la infancia de Papyrus y Sans?, y una preguntas mas Gaster y espero que me conteste ¿como nacen los bebes esqueletos?_**

 ** _Para Asriel; quiero un abrazo tuyo, ¿como seria tu primera cita con Chara? ¿porque eres tan adorable?._**

 ** _Para Frisk; ¿que piensas de tu suegro?_**

 ** _hasta aquí mis preguntas, buena suerte a todos._**

Asriel y Gaster: Gracias (Gracias)

* * *

GASTER:

 ** _Despues de nacer me di cuenta de  
Existo solo para imitar a los humanos  
Los VOCALOID estan condenados a cantar por siempre  
Incluso si es una cancion que ya existe  
Un juguete solo programado solo la aceptaria  
Comiendo una "negi", mirando hacia el cielo  
Derramando lagrimas que hacen notar que va desapareciendo  
El personaje depende de su canto  
con una base no fiable  
El lugar del cual vengo ya no existe  
Cuando todos me olviden  
No tendre corazon o algo parecido dentro de mi  
sere una VOCALOID al borde de la locura  
para quien el mundo ha terminado_**

 ** _Desde que cuando ya no pueda cantar bien  
Estes con migo  
Permanescas a mi lado y me hagas sonreir  
Quiero ver tu cara feliz  
He estado practicando, asi que..._**

 ** _La vez que cante  
Fue tan divertido  
pero ahora  
¿por que ya no siento nada?  
cuando recuerdo caras de personas a las que extrañaba  
me puedo relajar solo un poco  
Los sonidos que puedo cantar, se vuelven menos cada dia  
El final se acerca..._**

 ** _En lo que yo creia  
No es mas que una bella fantasia  
Que se repite una y otra vez en un espejo  
Renuncio a cantar  
Gritando de una manera muy violenta  
Mi cancion de despedida a la mas alta velocidad_**

 ** _La imagen virtual es el sentido de la vida'  
Lo cual no se puede borrar  
El miedo de un corazon debil desaparecer  
Como la erocion de la tierra  
Solo existe  
No tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad  
Para prevenir este sentimiento  
Por eso decido  
Que este es el fin  
Dormire dentro del monitor  
Asi que esto es la "papeleria de reciclaje"  
Toda la memoria comienza a borrarce enseguida  
Esta seguro que desea eliminar?  
Pero sabes, solo a ti no te quiero olvidar  
Nos divertimos mucho  
Todavia puedes recordarlo?  
El sabor de la cebolla(negi)_**

 ** _Quiero cantar..._**

 ** _Todavia..._**

 ** _quiero seguir cantando!_**

 ** _Me he...  
convertido en  
Algun tipo de  
niño malcriado, segun parece  
Amo... porfavor terminelo  
De alguna manera con su mano  
Porque no quiero  
verte sufrir mas_**

 ** _Cantar es solo  
Hacer que mi cuerpo siga desapareciendo  
Asi que pedi un deseo  
Pero solo me conduci a un callejon sin salida  
Intento recordar caras de personas a las que extraño  
Pero esos recuerdos estan desapareciendo  
Me escuchaste fallar, asi que mi corazon comienza a desaparecer  
El final se acerca_**

 ** _Estaba intentando protejer  
Una luz que comienza a desaparecer  
La cual traia una ilucion de un futuro mejor  
El sonido tiene un mensaje  
Por eso puedo contartelo  
Comprimido en mi cancion de despedida_**

 ** _Despues de nacer me di cuenta de que  
Existo para imitar a los humanos  
Los vocaloids estan condenados  
A cantar por siempre  
Incluso si es una cancion que ya existe  
un juguete programado  
Solo lo aceptaria  
Comiendo una "negi"(cebolla)  
Mirando al cielo, derramando lagrimas  
Por eso decido que este es el fin  
Dormire dentro del monitor  
Asi que esto es la "papeleria de reciclaje"  
Toda la memoria comienza a borrarce  
Esta seguro que decea eliminar?  
Pero sabes, solo a ti no te quiero olvidar  
Nos divertimos mucho  
Desearia que el sabor de  
La "negi" se pudiera quedar  
Cantare hasta el fin, solo para ti  
La cancion que deseo que escuches  
Quisiera cantar mas  
Pero eso es decear demasiado  
Aqui es donde nos separamos  
Todos mis sentimientos desapareceran en el aire  
Reduciendoce a Os(cero) y 1s (unos)  
La cortina de cuento de hadas esta callendo  
No es un poco triste?  
Que nada pueda ser igual por siempre  
a excepcion de los recuerdos de una voz  
Que desaparece, dejando solo un nombre'  
Pero si, los nombra, se que  
Te hara sufrir, y no quiero eso  
Asi que cantare hasta el final  
No sera en vano lo que pienso_**

 ** _Gracias..._**

 ** _Asi que..._**

 ** _Adios..._**

 ** _Un error irreversible ha ocurrido  
Un error irr..._**

* * *

Naku: **_Para Gaster, ya que estas devueltas háblanos de la madre de los skelebro, ¿como era? ¿como os conocisteis? ¿como fue vueltas primera cita? ¿como fue vueltas boda y la noche de bodas? ¿como fue la infancia de Papyrus y Sans?, y una preguntas mas Gaster y espero que me conteste ¿como nacen los bebes esqueletos?_**

Gaster:… ….

Naku: ¿Qué sucede Gaster?

Gaster: (N-Nada… solo no pensé en que me preguntarías cosas tan intimas…)

Naku: Pues vete acostumbrando, porque lo harán.

Gaster: (… Está bien… Bueno… ella era más baja que yo, siempre iba vestido raro siempre iba vestido raro, tenía un carácter muy animado y alegre, abecés me costaba seguirle el ritmo, heh. Nos conocimos cuando yo estaba paseando por Swodin y la encontré armando un muñeco de nieve, al principio no me intereso mucho pero ella era como decirlo… ¿muy determinada, supongo? Ella fue la que me pidió nuestra primera cita y fuimos a la casada y nos sentamos en un banco que encontramos y conversamos por hora y supongo que las cosas fueron mejor después de conocernos más. Nuestra boda no fue muy lujosa, solo asistieron Asgore, Toriel y algunos amigos nuestros, ya que los dos perdimos a nuestros familiares atreves de la guerra y nuestra noche de bodas no hicimos nada especial solo fuimos a el lugar de nuestra primera cita y nos abrazamos. Buena pregunta, lamentablemente mi esposa no pudo estar presente en la mayoría, ya que murió al dar a luz a Papyrus, pero fue bien, ignorando eso, Sans era el mejor alumno en su clases e tenía muchos amigos y Papyrus era un niño muy alegre y feliz… ah…. ¿Cómo nacemos? Bueno, hay varias formas en la que un monstruo esqueleto nazca, la primera seria la que todos los monstruos usan, los dos padres juntan sus magias formando así a un monstruo bebe que será llevado por cualquiera de los dos progenitores y la otra es un poco más complicada ya que se necesita tener relaciones sexuales, al ser esqueletos y que carecemos de eso, nosotros podemos hacer con nuestra magia órganos reproductores temporales, la mayoría de veces no funciona, pero si hay casos en los que sí funcionan y se concede a un niño, no solo eso, también podemos crear órganos diferente e incluso algo que se simula a la piel con nuestra magia. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta.)

Todos: Woow…

Naku: **_Para Asriel; quiero un abrazo tuyo, ¿como seria tu primera cita con Chara? ¿porque eres tan adorable?._**

Asriel: ¡Claro! –Lo abraza.-

Chara: -Celosa.-

Asriel: Bueno… supongo que la llevaría a un lugar donde vendan chocolate… ¿S-Soy adorable? G-gracias.- Se sonroja un poquito.-

Chara: -Echa humos de la ira.-

Sans: Alguien esta celosa.

Chara: Cállate…- Lo fulmina.-

Naku: **_Para Frisk; ¿que piensas de tu suegro?_**

Frisk: Me cae bien, es muy amable.

Golden el amargado:

 ** _¡HALA, OS LO DIJE! ¡YO LO SABÍA! ¡GASTER TENÍA QUE VOLVER! ¡AHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!  
Napsta: Otro abacho, ¡eres demasiado cute! asdjaksdljasdkaljsdsakdjl dame muchos apapachos men, eres mi favorito :'3 (c muere de ternura)  
Chara: toma, choco... Un momento... Heheh... Heheheheheheheheheheheheh, no te entregaré el chocolate todavía 7uu7  
Asriel: Toma, ponte este extremo de la barra de chocolate en la boca :3 Ahora... como ya tienes el extremo del chocolate en tu boca... ¡Chara! Espero que ustedes dos conozcan el juego de los pockys... Se ponen cada extremo del dulce en la boca y se lo comen hasta que se terminan besando. Bueno, hagan lo mismo, pero con chocolate.  
Sans: Do you wanna have a bad time? _****_'Cause if you interrupt again the love scene between Mettaton and Papyrus... YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME, BUDDY... And we don't want this happen, right? C'mon, buddy. Just give up! You know how it this.  
Papyrus: ¿No crees que ya eres un poco grande como para seguir dejando que Sans controle tu vida? Él tiene a Frisk. Toriel fácilmente podría apartarla de él, pero no lo hace. ¿Por qué dejas que te aleje de Mettaton? Además, Gaster ya volvió, digo, es tu padre, ¿no? Ahora Sans no puede controlarte. ; )  
Toriel: Cántale "Olvídame tú" de Miguel Bose a Asgore, sin quejas. Sé que muy en el fondo sigues amando a Ass-gore.  
Asgoro: Si mis cálculos no me fallan, tu versión de Underswap sabe hacer tartas, ¿por qué no le pides que te ayude? Claro, si es que le conoces.  
Alphonsa: Ponte un traje de gato, Alphys. Necesito que lo hagas.  
Undyne: ¡Muchas gracias por tu autógrafo! Voy a ser la envidia de mis amigos 7uu7 Besa a Alphys apasionadamente, y, de ser posible, llévatela a la cama y... cof cof.  
Mettaton: Ahora sí que sí, Mettaton, puedes tener a Papyrus para ti solo/a. Traje compañía, puedes llevártelo a la cama si quieres y ahí besarle con calma. Oh, y sobre la compañía que traje... Dejen que se presente :3  
?: Heheheheheheheheheheheh, hello sans, you been busy huh? heheheheh you already know me, bitch... _****_It's me... ERROR!SANNEESSSSSS. YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?!  
Hala, les dejo a Error!Sans por aquí para que torture a Sans (y a gaster si es que se rehúsa) mientras Mettaton hace lo suyo con Papyrus. Bye bye~!_**

Naku: **_Napsta: Otro abacho, ¡eres demasiado cute! asdjaksdljasdkaljsdsakdjl dame muchos apapachos men, eres mi favorito :'3 (c muere de ternura)_**

Napstablook: _Oh… ¿está bien?..._

-muchas abrazos después- (narrador de bob esponja)

Napstablook: _… ¿soy tu favorito?... oh… gracias… me caes bien…_

Naku: **_Chara: toma, choco... Un momento... Heheh... Heheheheheheheheheheheheh, no te entregaré el chocolate todavía 7uu7_**

Chara: ¿¡porque!?

Naku: **_Asriel: Toma, ponte este extremo de la barra de chocolate en la boca :3 Ahora... como ya tienes el extremo del chocolate en tu boca... ¡Chara! Espero que ustedes dos conozcan el juego de los pockys... Se ponen cada extremo del dulce en la boca y se lo comen hasta que se terminan besando. Bueno, hagan lo mismo, pero con chocolate._**

Asriel: y-yo..¡hum! – no pudo terminar la frase, ya que chara se le largo encima comiéndose todo el chocolate y dándole un beso a Asriel.-

Chara: Chocolate y Asriel~

Asriel: -un pequeño espíritu sale al estilo anime.-

Naku: Wow, Chara no espero ni un poquito, lol. **_Sans: Do you wanna have a bad time? 'Cause if you interrupt again the love scene between Mettaton and Papyrus... YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME, BUDDY... And we don't want this happen, right? C'mon, buddy. Just give up! You know how it this._**

Sans: -Prende su ojo y saca tres Gaster Blaster.-… …

Todos: -tiran un largo suspiro.-

Naku: **_Papyrus: ¿No crees que ya eres un poco grande como para seguir dejando que Sans controle tu vida? Él tiene a Frisk. Toriel fácilmente podría apartarla de él, pero no lo hace. ¿Por qué dejas que te aleje de Mettaton? Además, Gaster ya volvió, digo, es tu padre, ¿no? Ahora Sans no puede controlarte. ; )_**

Papyrus: ¡EL HUMANO TIENE RAZON SANS, YA NO SOY UN NIÑO, PORFAVOR HERMANO, DEJAME ELEGIR CON QUIEN SALIR! –Mira a Sans directamente a los ojos (?-

Sans: … … -mira a Papyrus.-

Papyrus: Sans…

Naku: ¡mi dios! Papy hablo normal… esto si es serio… -Un poco asustada.-

Sans: -Suspira.- Supongo que tienes razón Paps… es que me preocupo mucho por ti… no quiero que te rompan el corazón… lo siento.

Papyrus: ESTA BIEN SANS, PERO TENGO QUE APRENDER DE MIS ERRORES ¿NO? SI YO Y METTATON NO FUNCIONAMOS SOLO HAY QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE, ES PARETE DE LA VIDA.

Sans: Tienes razón hermano… está bien te dejare que tu elegir.

Papyrus: ¡GRACIAS HERMANO! –Abraza a Sans.-

Sans: De nada, bro… -Sin que Papyrus se dé cuenta prende su ojo y fulmina a mettaron con una mirada que decía claramente "si lastima a mi hermano considérate muerto, hojalata."-

Mettaton: -Traga saliva y suda un poco.-

Gaster: -También fulmina a Mettaton sin que Papyrus se dé cuenta con una ara siniestra que decía "Si lastimas a mi hijo tendrás un mal rato, ¿capichi?".-

Mattaton: -Empieza sudar mas.-

Naku: De tal padre tal hijo… pobre Mettaton. **_Toriel: Cántale "Olvídame tú" de Miguel Bose a Asgore, sin quejas. Sé que muy en el fondo sigues amando a Ass-gore._**

Toriel: -Suspira.- Esta bien, mi niño…

* * *

TORIEL:

 ** _Todas nuestras tardes son  
bajo estrellas escondidas  
luces que mi corazón  
se pensaría_**

 ** _Desnudarme como soy  
siendo así como la arena  
que resbala en tu querer  
por donde fuera_**

 ** _Darte para retenerte  
recelar si no me miras  
con tus ojos  
tu boca,  
tu sabia que es mia,mia._**

 ** _Responde a mi nombre  
si te lo susurran  
arranca de todo mi piel  
que es tan tuya  
que arda mi cuerpo si  
no estás conmigo amor._**

 ** _Olvidame tú  
que yo no puedo  
no voy a entender el amor  
sin tí_**

 ** _Olvidame tú  
que yo no puedo  
dejar de quererte  
por mucho que lo intente  
no puedo  
olvidame tú._**

 ** _Que bonito cuando el sol  
derramo sobre nosotros  
esa luz que se apagó  
y que se perdia._**

 ** _Si tú quieres quiero yo  
palpitar de otra manera  
que nos lleve sin timón  
lo que nos queda._**

 ** _Sentiremos tal vez frio  
si no existe poesía  
en tus ojos,tu boca  
tu sabia que es mia,mia._**

 ** _Y el tiempo nos pasa  
casi inardvertido  
golpea con fuerza  
lo tuyo y lo mio  
que pena ignorarlo  
y dejarlo perdido amor._**

 ** _Olvidame tú  
que yo no puedo  
no voy a entender el amor  
sin tí_**

 ** _Olvidame tú  
que yo no puedo  
dejar de quererte  
por mucho que lo intente  
no puedo  
olvidame tú.  
Olvidame tú..._**

* * *

Naku: **_Asgoro: Si mis cálculos no me fallan, tu versión de Underswap sabe hacer tartas, ¿por qué no le pides que te ayude? Claro, si es que le conoces._**

Asgore: ¿Enserio, humano? Lo tendré en mente cuando lo vea, gracias.

Naku: **_Alphonsa: Ponte un traje de gato, Alphys. Necesito que lo hagas._**

Alphys: E-Esta b-bien… - Se pone unas orejas y cola de gato.- ¿e-está bien a-así?

Naku: Si, Alphys, así está bien ** _. Undyne: ¡Muchas gracias por tu autógrafo! Voy a ser la envidia de mis amigos 7uu7 Besa a Alphys apasionadamente, y, de ser posible, llévatela a la cama y... cof cof._**

Alphys: ¿¡Q-QUE!? –Se sonroja hasta más no poder.-

Undyne: ¡T-TIO, P-PUEDO DARLE U-UN BESO… P-PERO LO OTRO N-NO! Al menos aquí no… -Se sonroja fuertemente y susurra lo último.-

Naku: Bueno, entonces será beso.

-Undyne se acerca y le da un beso a Alphys.-

Undyne y Alphys: -Se sonrojas.-

Naku: **_Mettaton: Ahora sí que sí, Mettaton, puedes tener a Papyrus para ti solo/a. Traje compañía, puedes llevártelo a la cama si quieres y ahí besarle con calma. Oh, y sobre la compañía que traje... Dejen que se presente :3_**

 ** _?: Heheheheheheheheheheheh, hello sans, you been busy huh? heheheheh you already know me, bitch... It's me... ERROR!SANNEESSSSSS. YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?!  
Hala, les dejo a Error!Sans por aquí para que torture a Sans (y a gaster si es que se rehúsa) mientras Mettaton hace lo suyo con Papyrus. Bye bye~! _**Pensaste en todas, jijiji.

Gaster y Sans: Noooo! Error nooo!

Error: ¡Si, Error si! –Sonríe.-

Naku: q' onda Error?

Error: ¿Naku? ¿Qué te paso?

Naku: Sans. Maquina. Botones. En resumen ¿Te quedaras este capítulo?

Error: Sip.

Mettaton: Entonces ~ -Se acerca y besa a Papyrus quien felizmente se lo devuelve.-

Gaster y Sans: … …

Naku y Error: Su sufrimiento es nuestro placer, jijijiji~

yiyika1929:

 ** _¡Hooooola! He vuelto. Y ahora con más preguntas.  
Primero: Ups, perdón no sabía que ya alguien más había pedido esa canción, en fin...  
Aquí están mis preguntas:  
Para Asriel: Ahora que ya volviste a ser tu, quisiera preguntarte si ya comiste algún pie de los que hace Toriel. Porque si mal no recuerdo cuando eras Flowey dijiste que si volvías a ser Asriel, lo primero que harías sería comer un pie de Toriel. ¿Ya lo hiciste?  
Para Mettaton: ¿Que tanto amas a Papyrus? ¿Lo suficiente como para casarte con el?  
Para Sans: ¿Permitirias que Mettaton y Papyrus se casaran? ¿O serias de esa gente que dice: "Yo me opongo" en las bodas?  
Para Gaster: Ahora que ya volviste ¿Que es lo primero que piensas hacer? ¿Salir a pasear con tus dos hijos? ¿O simplemente hablaras con ellos durante un buen rato?  
Para Frisk: Sabes... El otro día vi un lindo vestido de novia en el escaparate de una tienda y pensé: "Este vestido le quedaría muy bien a Frisk en el día de su boda" ¿Que me dices? ¿Te gustaria que en un futuro lejano terminaras casada con Sans? Lo que me recuerda: ¿Los humanos y los esqueletos pueden tener hijos? Eso es algo que quisiera saber...  
Para Alphys: ¿Has visto el vídeo "Fishy love"? ¿Que piensas de el?  
Para Chara: ¿Tendrias una cita romántica con Asriel? Si es así, te daré una caja entera de chocolates en forma de corazón, rellenos de caramelo, para que los compartas con el durante la cita. ¿Que me dices? ¿Lo harás?  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuando se me ocurra otra cosa la escribiré.  
¡Chauuuuuu!_**

Naku: Na, no importa. **_Para Asriel: Ahora que ya volviste a ser tu, quisiera preguntarte si ya comiste algún pie de los que hace Toriel. Porque si mal no recuerdo cuando eras Flowey dijiste que si volvías a ser Asriel, lo primero que harías sería comer un pie de Toriel. ¿Ya lo hiciste?_** Eso responde tu pregunta. –Apunta a Asriel que tenía la boca llena de Pie.-

Asriel: ¿?

Naku: **_Para Mettaton: ¿Que tanto amas a Papyrus? ¿Lo suficiente como para casarte con el?_**

Mettaton: Si, amo mucho a Papyrus. Si él está de acuerdo si ** _~-_** Le larga un gruñido a Papyrus este se sonroja.-

Naku: La cosa se está poniendo tensa aquí…-Mira a Gaster y a Sans que estaban siendo molestados por Error mientras fulminaban a Mettaton.- **_Para Sans: ¿Permitirias que Mettaton y Papyrus se casaran? ¿O serias de esa gente que dice: "Yo me opongo" en las bodas?_**

Sans: Tal vez… solo tal vez… -Frunce el ceño mientras Error lo molesta tocándole el pómulo con el dedo sucesivamente.-

Naku: …Espero que Sans no explote… ya que. **_Para Gaster: Ahora que ya volviste ¿Que es lo primero que piensas hacer? ¿Salir a pasear con tus dos hijos? ¿O simplemente hablaras con ellos durante un buen rato?_**

Gaster: Eh estado hablando mucho con ellos desde que volví.

Naku: **_Para Frisk: Sabes... El otro día vi un lindo vestido de novia en el escaparate de una tienda y pensé: "Este vestido le quedaría muy bien a Frisk en el día de su boda" ¿Que me dices? ¿Te gustaria que en un futuro lejano terminaras casada con Sans? Lo que me recuerda: ¿Los humanos y los esqueletos pueden tener hijos? Eso es algo que quisiera saber..._**

Frisk: Si, en un futuro me gustaría casarme con Sans y sobre lo otro Gaster ya lo explico.

Naku: **_Para Alphys: ¿Has visto el vídeo "Fishy love"? ¿Que piensas de el?_**

Alphys: O-Oh… ¡Me gustó mucho la letra! Es muy pegajosa.

Naku: **_Para Chara: ¿Tendrias una cita romántica con Asriel? Si es así, te daré una caja entera de chocolates en forma de corazón, rellenos de caramelo, para que los compartas con el durante la cita. ¿Que me dices? ¿Lo harás?_**

Chara: Claro ¿Vamos Asriel?

Asriel: Y-Yo… -Se sonroja.- E-Esta b-bien…

Chara: Yay :D.

-En un restaurante random-

Chara: Di "aaah" Asriel.- Extendiéndole un chocolate a la boca con una tierna sonrisa.-

Asriel: A-Aaah.- Abre con vergüenza la boca.-

Chara: :)

Asriel:-Muriéndose de vergüenza y nerviosismo.-

-De nuevo en el Ask-

HammerBrosJr:

 ** _¡SII!,ya regreso Gaster._**

 ** _Para Gaster(Si es que sigues aqui):Me alegra que regresaras._**

 ** _Para todos:Reaccionen a este video:Comics Undertale Fandub Español #3 - Lisachan (Incluidos Naku y Faku)_**

 ** _Para Papyrus:-Le da un pie con la forma de la cara de Papyrus-A esto se le puede llamar un pa-Pie-rus._**

 ** _Para Naku y Faku:Les deseo la mejor de las suertes._**

Naku: **_Para Gaste: Me alegra que regresaras._**

Gaster: Gracias, yo también me alegro de haber regresado.

Naku: **_Para todos:Reaccionen a este video:Comics Undertale Fandub Español #3 - Lisachan (Incluidos Naku y Faku)_** ¡Okey, todos vamos a ver esto!

Todos: Okey…

\- En el video.-

-En el comienzo del video-

Frisk: ¡hOi.!

Chara: ¿Por qué esta el comediante está ahí?

-Primer comic.-

Papyrus: ¡ESE SOY YO!

Frisk: Aww que tierno.

Sans: LOL.

0:11

Papyrus: ¿¡QUEE!? ¿¡POR QUE FRISK!?

Frisk: Papyrus, es un comic… no te pongas triste, te quiero.

Papyrus: ¡OH! GRACIAS FRISK, yo también.

Sans: ¡Hey! Ahí estoy yo.

0:25

Todos: WHT XD

Sans: Miren ahí esta papa.

Papyrus: ¡CIERTO!

Gaster: (Oh… si es verdad)

0:33

Naku: ¡SI, QUIEN ES!? ¿¡FRISK ES DE SANS!?

0:38

Todos: -Miran con los ojos en blanco.-

0:48

Naku: ¡JA, LO SABIA!

Todos: *Lloran en el final*

-1:20-

Papyrus: ¡¿SAAAANS!? ¡¿POR QUEEEE!?

Sans: Lol

Gaster: (… …)

Naku: XD

Faku: -_-

Todos los demás: -Risas.-

-2:11-

Papyrus: ERES UN HUSOS PERESOSOS INCLUSO EN VIDEOS, SANS.

Sans: -Se encoje de hombros.-

Naku: Lol

Error: Y después se preguntan porque quiero destruir a todos…

-Fin de la reacción.-

Naku: **_Para Papyrus:-Le da un pie con la forma de la cara de Papyrus-A esto se le puede llamar un pa-Pie-rus._**

Papyrus: ¡AAAAH, ESO FUE HORRIBLE! ¡¿Por qué HUMANO, POR QUEEE!?

Sans: Oh vamos hermano, come un pedazo del pa-PIE-rus, jejeje.

Papyrus: ¡SAAAAAANS!

Naku: **_Para Naku y Faku:Les deseo la mejor de las suertes._**

Naku y Faku: Gracias.

Karla:

 ** _Todos:  
Contentos con el regalo que les di?  
Gaster:  
Podrías cantar la cansion "echo"de vocaloid en español para tu salvadora?*pone varita kawaii  
Aaaawwww me isieron llorar T_T  
Gaster:*lo abrasa llorando*te quiero como si fueras mi papá (no tengo papá en la vida real)  
Sans:te comprendo sobre lo de tu papá  
Frisk:que piensas sobre tu suegro?  
Naku:y faku?_**

 ** _Sayonara_**

Todos: ¡Si!

Naku: **_Gaster:  
Podrías cantar la cansion "echo"de vocaloid en español para tu salvadora?*pone varita kawaii_**

Gaster: (Claro.)

* * *

GASTER:

 ** _The clock stoppend ticking  
Forever ago  
How long have I been up?  
I don't know  
I can't get a grip  
But I can't let go  
There wasn't anything anything  
To hold on to, tho_**

 ** _Why can't I see?  
Why can't I see?  
All the colors  
That you see?  
Please, can I be  
Please, can I be  
Colorful and free?_**

 ** _Whar the hell's going on?  
Can someone tell me, please  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on tv  
I'm black them I'm white  
No!  
Something isn't right!  
My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight  
The trembling fear is more than I can take  
When I'm up against  
The echo in the mirror  
Echo_**

 ** _I'm gonna burn my house down  
Into an ugly black  
I'm gonna run away now  
And never look back  
I'm gonna burn my house down  
Into an ugly black  
I'm gonna run away now  
And never look back_**

 ** _I'm gonna burn my house down  
Into an ugly black  
I'm gonna run away now  
And never look back  
I'm gonna burn my house down  
Into an ugly black  
I'm gonna run away now  
And never look back_**

 ** _I'm gonna burn my house down  
Into an ugly black  
I'm gonna run away now  
And never look back  
And never look back_**

 ** _What the hell's going on?  
Can someone tell me, please  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on tv  
I'm black then I'm white  
No!  
Something isn't right!  
My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight  
What the hell's going on?  
Can someone tell me, please  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on tv  
I'm black then I'm white  
No!  
Something isn't right!  
My enemy's invisible,I don't know how to fight  
The trembling fear is more than I can take  
When I'm up against  
The echo in the mirror  
The trembling fear is more than I can take  
When I'm up against  
The echo in the mirror_**

* * *

Naku: **_Gaster:*lo abrasa llorando*te quiero como si fueras mi papá (no tengo papá en la vida real)_** …Oh…

Gaster: -Le devuelve el abrazo.- (…Me siento honrado de que me veas como un padre… y lo siento.)

Naku: **_Sans:te comprendo sobre lo de tu papá_**

Sans: Gracias chico.

Naku: **_Naku:y faku?_** Aquí. –Apunta al Faku quien estaba jugando Pokemos en su consola.- Lo siento si no habla mucho es que está muy enganchado a Pokemon y solo habla cuando le dicen algo.

Lisa108:

 ** _ÑHEJEJEJE, haber… que Alphys cante el segundo opening de Inuyasha :)  
1-Aaww… fue super emotiva la escena final casi me hizo llorar.  
2-¡WIII! ¡Payrus eso significa que ahora cocinaremos Spaguetti juntos! ¿Verdad?  
3-Chara, no te enojes conmigo pero es que cuando le cuento a mi amiga que te enviare chocolates, como hablo rápido me sale Chara… lo siento.  
4-Sans, Frisk… tómense su tiempo y tómense las cosas con calma, disfruten todo lo que puedan.  
5-Mettaton, obveo que nadie podría superar tu genialidad ¡Tambien te admiro mucho!  
6-Napstablook… ¿Escuchamos música?  
7-Mami Toriel ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que volvió Asriel?  
8-Papi Asgore hoy are un cami extraodinario… ¡Solo pediré 8cho (7w7) preguntas! Es que se me fue la inspiración de la nada, lo siento.  
Muy bien mis niños cuídense y que les vaya bien.  
Bye bye  
:)_**

* * *

ALPHYS:

 ** _Los fragmentos habra q buscar  
unidos tu y yo  
la suerte nos junto  
se que los vamos muy pronto a encontrar.._**

 ** _El tiempo pasa y te conosco mas  
Ahora se bien lo que buscando estas  
Y aunque yo busco lo mismo  
Cada día sigo atrayendome_**

 ** _No se que cosas el destino traiga  
Ni cuando llegue a ser el fin  
Tal vez un día en tus redes caiga  
Tu piensalo púes podria ser asi_**

 ** _Pero ahora hay reto a vencer  
Que esta esperandonos y sigue uniendonos  
Y no podemos la ilusion perder_**

 ** _Los fragmentos habra q buscar  
unidos tu y yo  
la suerte nos junto  
se que los vamos muy pronto a encontrar.._**

* * *

Naku: **_1-Aaww… fue super emotiva la escena final casi me hizo llorar._** Gracias, estaba muy emotiva en ese momento. **_2-¡WIII! ¡Payrus eso significa que ahora cocinaremos Spaguetti juntos! ¿Verdad?_**

Papyrus: ¡POR SUPUESTO HUMANA!

-UNA COSINA DE NAKU INCENDIADA Y UN SPAGUETTI DESPUÉS-

Naku: Recuérdenme nunca prestar mi cocina de nuevo… **_3-Chara, no te enojes conmigo pero es que cuando le cuento a mi amiga que te enviare chocolates, como hablo rápido me sale Chara… lo siento._**

Chara: Ya que… no importa.

Naku: **_4-Sans, Frisk… tómense su tiempo y tómense las cosas con calma, disfruten todo lo que puedan._**

Frisk y Sans: Gracias.

Naku: **_5-Mettaton, obveo que nadie podría superar tu genialidad ¡Tambien te admiro mucho!_**

Mettaton: ¡Oh~ gracias querida~!

Naku: **_6-Napstablook… ¿Escuchamos música?_**

Napstablook: _Oh… claro… tengo mi CD SpookTune… si quieres escucharlo…_

Naku: **_7-Mami Toriel ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que volvió Asriel?_**

Toriel: ¡Estoy muy feliz de tener a todos mis hijos devuelta!

Naku: **_8-Papi Asgore hoy are un cami extraodinario… ¡Solo pediré 8cho (7w7) preguntas!_** (Autora: ¡8cho-Sempai!) ** _Es que se me fue la inspiración de la nada, lo siento._**

Asgore: ¡Espero que recuperes la inspiración pronto!

Naku: ¡Eso es todo por ahora! Ya que Error se ira después de esto ¿Por qué no despides el capítulo, mi amigo?

Error: ¡Claro! Hasta luego mis lindas abominaciones :D.


	15. ¿NicePanst?

Fer Q:

 ** _Creo que ya me reconoces amiga ewe ... Dejare de aclamarte para no gastarme teclado y empezemos con esto !  
1-. Para Sans y Papyrus ! Pueden cantar Drop Drop Candy por mi ? Iba a pedir una de mistery skulls pero neeeeeh e.e ... La versión en ingles si se puede por favor uwu ... Y si alguien ya la pidió ... Skeleton Song por Frisk !  
2.- Mi hermosa cuCHARA ! Oí no :p ... Te reto a que beses a Asriel ahora que ha vuelto a su furry apariencia (? ...  
3.- Blooky ! Mi hermoso fantasma ! Que opinas de tu versión de Underswap ?  
4.- Alphys ! Cual es el problema científico mas difícil que has tenido ? Tengo curiosidad e.e ...  
5.- Undyne ! Hija apurele a la boda :/ ! Algunos fans necesitamos eso e.e ...  
6.- Desperdiciare una pregunta pero no interesa ! Llamen a Burgerpants y preguntele de mi parte que para cuando la cita con Nice Crean Guy ! La ship es necesaria !  
7.- Mettaton! Quienes consideras que son tus mayores fans ?! Y que opinas de ellos !  
8.- y ultima ! Ok ... El fandom necesita un momento de calmarse ... Necesito que Sans y Frisk nos cuenten como fue su hermosa AMISTAD antes de su relación uwu ... O bueno, que es lo que hacian en sus ratos juntos :V_**

 ** _Eso es todo y gracias chica !_**

Naku: Claro que si ewe. **_1-. Para Sans y Papyrus ! Pueden cantar Drop Drop Candy por mi ? Iba a pedir una de mistery skulls pero neeeeeh e.e ... La versión en ingles si se puede por favor uwu ... Y si alguien ya la pidió ... Skeleton Song por Frisk !_** Lo siento mi querido amigo/a, solo una canción por comentario.

SANS Y PAPYRUS:

* * *

 **Umbrella at your side  
It's raining but you close it tight  
 _"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through  
_ Those heels that you like are soaking  
But is that alright?**

 **Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last  
Come on let's try  
Dye it blue and change it up from the past  
Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash  
Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?**

 **But look around  
 _Dance up and down_  
The world is now  
 _Still going 'round_  
Just feel it pound  
 _We're skyward bound_  
Move at the _top – speed – of – sound_  
  
Running to another day  
I wanna break away and take the leap  
As you're stuck on yesterday  
No sun to rise would be okay with me  
Every day  
Every day is okay  
Taking it step by step**

 **we'll always move ahead  
Our love is growing red  
Need me more  
Need you more  
You fall down seven more times  
I'll be there seven, eight, nine  
As we keep trying  
we'll find _we're always singing the same tune_**

 ** _Now falling to her side  
The drops of rain that mix with light_  
Stealing a glance**

 **Hid a cat who turns his back  
 _Their heads starting to sink  
This boredom is too hard to fight_**

 ** _Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved  
Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey  
Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain  
But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes_**

 ** _I'll paint it blue  
_ I'll play a tune  
 _I'm wishing too  
_ For something new  
 _It will come true  
_ With me and you  
And then _we'll finally break through_**

 ** _Swimming through the Milky Way  
I wanna break away and take the leap  
Since we're falling anyway  
No moon to rise would be okay with me  
Every night  
Every night is alright  
Taking it step by step_**

 ** _We'll always move ahead  
Our love is growing red  
Need me more, need you more  
Cry to me, know that I care  
Lean on me and I'll be there  
As we keep trying, we'll find  
you're always gonna be there too_**

 **Shining down on me  
You're my blue moon  
 _Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake_  
I need to find tomorrow  
Can you take me away  
And go the _top speed of sound?  
_  
 _Running to another day  
I wanna break away and take the leap  
As you're stuck on yesterday  
No sun to rise would be okay with me  
Every day, every day is okay_  
Taking it step by step  
We'll always move ahead**

 ** _Our love is growing red  
Need me more  
Need you more  
You fall down seven more times  
I'll be there seven, eight, nine  
As we keep trying, we'll find  
You're always gonna be there too_**

 ** _We're always singing the same tune_**

 ** _Every day from now on_**

* * *

Naku: ** _2.- Mi hermosa cuCHARA ! Oí no :p ... Te reto a que beses a Asriel ahora que ha vuelto a su furry apariencia (? ..._**

Chara: -Larga un gruñido molesta por el chiste, pero besa a Ariel de todas formas.-

Naku: **_3.- Blooky ! Mi hermoso fantasma ! Que opinas de tu versión de Underswap ?_**

Nasptabook: _Me cae bien… solo que a veces es más ruidoso que Mettaton…_

Naku: **_4.- Alphys ! Cual es el problema científico mas difícil que has tenido ? Tengo curiosidad e.e ..._**

Alphys: B-Bueno… no sabría decirte…. P-pero creo que sería e-el ultimo t-teorema de e-el h-humano llamado F-Fermat… t-tarde v-varios m-meses en r-resolverlo.

Naku: **_5.- Undyne ! Hija apurele a la boda :/ ! Algunos fans necesitamos eso e.e ..._**

Undyne. Nop… me gusta verlos sufrir :D

Naku: ¡Esa en mi frase! **_6.- Desperdiciare una pregunta pero no interesa ! Llamen a Burgerpants y preguntele de mi parte que para cuando la cita con Nice Crean Guy ! La ship es necesaria !_**

Naku: ¡Claro! –sonríe malvadamente. Saca su teléfono y llama a Burgerpants; y pone en altavoz el teléfono para que todos escuchen.-

Burgerpants: (¿Hola, quien habla?)

Naku: ¡Hola, Burgerpants! ¡Soy yo, Naku! ¿Cómo estas mi querido amigo?

Burgerpants: (¿Naku? Bien supongo… ¿Qué necesitas?)

Naku: ¡Buuueno! Solo quería preguntarte… ¿¡Cuando saldrás en una cita con Nice Crean Guy!? ¿¡Eh!?

Burgerpants: (¡A-Ah, que v-viene eso!?) –Dice nervioso desde el otro lado.-

Mettaton: Oh, vamos, mi querido Burgerpants. Tooodos sabemos que tienes algo con ese vendedor de helados. No lo niegues, cariño~.

Burgerpants: (¡N-No me gusta! ¡Y no sé de qué están hablando!)

Nice Crean Guy: (¿Burgerpants? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué le gritas a tu celular?) –De pronto una voz familiar dice por el celular de Naku, causando la sonrisa malvada de varios en la habitación.-

Burgerpants: (¡NO ES NADIE!) –Cuelga la llamada.-

Naku: Jojojo, espero que eso haya sido lo suficiente. **_7.- Mettaton! Quienes consideras que son tus mayores fans ?! Y que opinas de ellos !_**

Mettaton: Oh, cariño, un fan mío es cualquier persona o monstruo que me admire. Bueno… los amo, son la razón por la que soy quien soy ahora, por supuesto.

Naku: **_8.- y ultima ! Ok ... El fandom necesita un momento de calmarse ... Necesito que Sans y Frisk nos cuenten como fue su hermosa AMISTAD antes de su relación uwu ... O bueno, que es lo que hacian en sus ratos juntos :V_**

Frisk: Pues… nos la pasábamos diciéndonos chistes malos y en jugar videojuegos en ese entonces… ¡oh! Y también ayudar a papa con sus flores o cocinar con mama y Papyrus.

Teklay:

 ** _Señor Gaster! Bienvenido! que bueno, ahora también podrá recibir sus preguntas :3_**

 ** _Antes que nada, en mi comentario anterior se me olvido decir de quien era la canción xD lo siento por ello, y no se si pueda volver a pedírsela a Frisk :'v era "Song of Double Suicide" (O "Joushi no Uta") de Hanatan y Utsu-P, si se puede por favor y muchas gracias_**

 ** _Ahora a las preguntas~_**

 ** _Frisk: Al parecer los lectores te toman como el punto de bullying de Sans x'D ¿qué se siente usar todas esas cosas para causar emociones fuertes en Sans?  
Toriel: Mami Tori! Mami Tori! (Perdón por llamarle así, pero me hacia ilusión quq) ¿quieres tener nietos? Por que ahora tienes a Chara y a Frisk para futuras mamis~  
Alphys: ¿Alguna vez has visto a un ser humano que te recuerde a ti? Por que para serte sincera, tu me recuerdas bastante a mi hace mucho tiempo :3  
Asriel: COSITA PELUDA! ¿Te sientes mejor siendo tu yo de antes (osea con alma y todo)? y ahora que tienes almita, ¿tendrás celos de hermano con Frisk? ya sabes, por el comic Sans :v  
Chara: ¿si eres un demonio entonces por que no tienes colita? :v ¡los demonios chidos tienen cola! Y por cierto, tu mamá debería ponerte limite de chocolate :c aun así te quiero, pero te odio, pero te quiero~  
Sans: *Pone cara seria* Explícame... ¿¡CÓMO MIERDA VAS A TENER HIJOS SI NO TIENES PENE!? e_é  
Undyne: Actualmente, ¿qué anime ves con tu Alphys? :3 ¿y pa cuando la boda? Invítame 3  
Papyrus: Oye Paps, y al final, ¿Sans recogió su calcetín? o.O? ¿y ya te dije que eres genial? enséñame a cocinar abwudbgsfs uvu  
Asgore: ¿cual es tu rosa favorita? Conste, no flor, rosa, ya que tu sabes mas de jardinería uvu p.d. SUERTE CON TORI! MANTENTE DETERMINADO! (I ship it)  
Gaster: No te salvas :3 ¿es incomodo tener agujeros en las manos? Digo, para mi lo sería contra los mosquitos, o cuando se me cae algo para recogerlo antes de que caiga al suelo, personalmente yo no podría xD  
Naku: Que no se note que soy media reciente en este fandom, pero EN SERIO ADORO ESTO! Yo seguiré leyendo escondida desde mi esquinita :3 acá me tienes asegurada~  
Y la ultima, para todos: No es una pregunta, pero aun así, hace tiempo encontré un AU donde era todo al revés, los monstruos eran humanos y los humanos eran monstruos, y resulta que Frisk era una muy tierna y linda cabrita (que no tenía ni 7 años) que los salvo justo como ahora, pero ¿adivinen que? Había un furry que la acosaba (cofcofyqueriaviolarcofcofCOF) :D adivinen quien era ese furry ( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡) *Mira a Sans con la cara de la "zukulenzhia"* you are a fucking furry~~_**

 ** _Antes de que me peguen con los Gaster Blasters me despido :'D mucha suerte y gracias por responder nuestras preguntas! Ah, y antes que nada, SANS! TRANSFORMATE EN HUMANO Y CUMPLENOS UN DESEO A LAS FANS! CHANGOS! *Corre antes de que le peguen por su deseo challa*_**

(Autora: … no pude encontrar la letra de la canción ;-; LO SIENTOOOOOO! ;_; )

Naku: **_Frisk: Al parecer los lectores te toman como el punto de bullying de Sans x'D ¿qué se siente usar todas esas cosas para causar emociones fuertes en Sans?_**

Frisk: No sé si sentirme alegada o asustada…

Naku: **_Toriel: Mami Tori! Mami Tori! (Perdón por llamarle así, pero me hacia ilusión quq) ¿quieres tener nietos? Por que ahora tienes a Chara y a Frisk para futuras mamis~_**

Toriel. Puedes llamarme así si quieres, mi niño. ¡Y por supuesto! Pero primero las quiero ver anillos en sus dedos anulares. –Mira de reojo a Sans y Asriel, quienes se sonrojan.-

Naku: **_Alphys: ¿Alguna vez has visto a un ser humano que te recuerde a ti? Por que para serte sincera, tu me recuerdas bastante a mi hace mucho tiempo :3_**

Alphys: B-Bueno… Naku me presento hace tiempo u-una amiga s-suya que e-era parecida a mí. ¿Enserio? V-Vaya.

Naku: **_Asriel: COSITA PELUDA! ¿Te sientes mejor siendo tu yo de antes (osea con alma y todo)? y ahora que tienes almita, ¿tendrás celos de hermano con Frisk? ya sabes, por el comic Sans :v_**

Asriel: No, para nada… como crees…-Fulmina a Sans con una mirada asesina.-

Frisk: -_-u

Sans: _…Me libre del padre y ahora tengo al hermano…_ -Susurra.-

Naku: No te quejes, lo mismo le hacen a Mettaton ustedes. **_Chara: ¿si eres un demonio entonces por que no tienes colita? :v ¡los demonios chidos tienen cola! Y por cierto, tu mamá debería ponerte limite de chocolate :c aun así te quiero, pero te odio, pero te quiero~_**

Chara: No lo sé… pero me da igual :).

Toriel: Aunque trate de darle límites, ella siempre encuentra la forma de esquivarlos. –Suspira.- Me rendí hace tiempo, mi niño…

Naku: **_Sans: *Pone cara seria* Explícame... ¿¡CÓMO MIERDA VAS A TENER HIJOS SI NO TIENES PENE!? e_é_**

Sans: Eso lo explicó mi padre en el capítulo anterior.

Naku: **_Undyne: Actualmente, ¿qué anime ves con tu Alphys? :3 ¿y pa cuando la boda? Invítame :3_**

Undyne: Ella y yo estamos viendo actualmente, One Punch Man ¡Así que no hagan spoiler! En un futuro, _próximo…_ -Susurra.-

Naku: **_Papyrus: Oye Paps, y al final, ¿Sans recogió su calcetín? o.O? ¿y ya te dije que eres genial? enséñame a cocinar abwudbgsfs uvu_**

Papyrus: -Se sienta en una esquina de la habitación con un aura emo.- _NO… TODAVIA ESTA AHÍ…_ -Se anima rápidamente.- ¿¡ENSERIO!? ¡WOWIE, GRACIAS HUMANO/A! Y POR SUSPUESTO QUE TE ENSEÑO.

Naku: Pero no en mi cocina… **_Asgore: ¿cual es tu rosa favorita? Conste, no flor, rosa, ya que tu sabes mas de jardinería uvu p.d. SUERTE CON TORI! MANTENTE DETERMINADO! (I ship it)_**

Asgore: Mmm… en difícil… pero creo que seria la "Rosa de Te". Es una de mis Favoritas. Y agradezco tu apoyo, humano.

Naku: **_Gaster: No te salvas :3 ¿es incomodo tener agujeros en las manos? Digo, para mi lo sería contra los mosquitos, o cuando se me cae algo para recogerlo antes de que caiga al suelo, personalmente yo no podría xD_**

Gaster: (Para serte sincero, si, es incómodo, pero aprendí a vivir con ellas.)

Naku: **_Naku: Que no se note que soy media reciente en este fandom, pero EN SERIO ADORO ESTO! Yo seguiré leyendo escondida desde mi esquinita :3 acá me tienes asegurada~._** Si, la eh notado ¡Y gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando! 7/V/7.

Naku: **_Y la ultima, para todos: No es una pregunta, pero aun así, hace tiempo encontré un AU donde era todo al revés, los monstruos eran humanos y los humanos eran monstruos, y resulta que Frisk era una muy tierna y linda cabrita (que no tenía ni 7 años) que los salvo justo como ahora, pero ¿adivinen que? Había un furry que la acosaba (cofcofyqueriaviolarcofcofCOF) :D adivinen quien era ese furry ( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡) *Mira a Sans con la cara de la "zukulenzhia"* you are a fucking furry~~._** JONJONJON~. –Mira a Sans también. — **_Antes de que me peguen con los Gaster Blasters me despido :'D mucha suerte y gracias por responder nuestras preguntas! Ah, y antes que nada, SANS! TRANSFORMATE EN HUMANO Y CUMPLENOS UN DESEO A LAS FANS! CHANGOS! *Corre antes de que le peguen por su deseo challa*_**

-Una transformación mágica después.-

H!Sans: ¿¡Por qué siempre a mí!? –Grita a la nada.-

Frisk: -Se sonroja.-

Papyrus: ¿Hermano? –Miro a Sans.-

Naku: Lol. En realidad no necesitaba transformarse en humano para hacer "eso" pero me apeteció ponerlo así el resto del capítulo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¿Y bien, Sans? ¿Cumplirás el deseo de tu Fans? –Lo mira intensamente.-

H!Sans: No… _al menos que Frisk quiera…_ -Fulmina a Naku y susurra lo último.-

Naku: Awww, eres malo Sans… Pero está bien… ya que siento unas auras asesinas detrás mío… -Empieza a sudar al sentir a Asriel y Asgore mirándola mal.-

sebacalderon12 :

 ** _Hola chicos es primera vez que participó...Aquí van los retos:  
Asriel te reto a cantar el rap god de Eminem y sobrevivir en el intento  
Alphis ¿si todos los sans de todos los multiversos y dimensiones recogieran todos sus calcetines al mismo tiempo...podría ser el fin de todo?  
Chara ¿asesinaste a willy wonka?  
Mettaton te reto a que con una pose sensual desmayes a papyrus  
Asgore sigue determinado se que lo lograrás  
Gaster...la riverperson dijo ten cuidado con el hombre que habla con las manos ¿eras tu?  
Sin más que decir Chao. .. Aquí toma chara*le pasa una mochila llena de chocolate*_**

Naku: Pobre Asriel…

ASRIEL:

* * *

 ** _Mira, yo iba a ir fácil en usted y no herir sus sentimientos_**

 ** _Pero yo sólo voy a conseguir esta única oportunidad_**

 ** _Algo está mal , lo siento ( seis minutos , Slim Shady , estás en )_**

 ** _Sólo una sensación que tengo, como es algo a punto de suceder , pero yo no sé qué_**

 ** _Si eso significa, lo que creo que significa, que estamos en problemas - un gran problema - y si él es el banano como usted dice, yo no quiero correr riesgos_**

 ** _Usted fue justo lo que recetó el doctor_**

 ** _Estoy empezando a sentir como un Dios Rap , Rap Dios_**

 ** _Toda mi gente desde el frente hasta la parte posterior inclinación de cabeza , espalda asienten_**

 ** _Ahora, ¿quién cree sus brazos son lo suficientemente largos para slapbox , slapbox ?_**

 ** _Me dijeron que el rap como un robot , así que me llaman Rapbot_**

 ** _Pero para mí el rap como una computadora debe estar en mis genes_**

 ** _Tengo un ordenador portátil en el bolsillo de atrás_**

 ** _Mi pen'll se apaga cuando lo medio -cock_**

 ** _Tengo un nudo grueso de ese beneficio rap_**

 ** _Se ganaba la vida y muerte de ella_**

 ** _Desde que Bill Clinton todavía estaba en la oficina_**

 ** _Con Monica Lewinsky sensación en su saco de nueces_**

 ** _Soy un MC siendo tan honesto_**

 ** _Pero como grosero e indecente como el infierno_**

 ** _Sílabas , killaholic ( Kill ' em all con )_**

 ** _Este slickety , gibbedy , hip hop hibbedy_**

 ** _Realmente no quiero entrar en un partido de mear con este rap rappidy_**

 ** _Embalaje de un Mac en la parte posterior de la CA , paquete mochila rap, sí, yakety - yak_**

 ** _Y en el mismo momento_**

 ** _Intento estas líricas acróbata acrobacias mientras estoy practicando que_**

 ** _Seguiré siendo capaz de romper una mesa maldito_**

 ** _En la parte de atrás de un par de maricones y romper por la mitad_**

 ** _Sólo se dio cuenta de que era irónico que me inscribí para Aftermath después de los hechos_**

 ** _¿Cómo podría no volar ? Todo lo que hago es F- bombas de caída, sentir mi ira de ataque_**

 ** _Los raperos están teniendo un período de tiempo difícil , aquí hay un maxipad_**

 ** _En realidad es desastrosamente malo para el Wack_**

 ** _Mientras estoy con maestría la construcción de esta obra maestra como_**

 ** _Estoy empezando a sentir como un Dios Rap , Rap Dios_**

 ** _Toda mi gente desde el frente hasta la parte posterior inclinación de cabeza , espalda asienten_**

 ** _Ahora, ¿quién cree sus brazos son lo suficientemente largos para slapbox , slapbox ?_**

 ** _Déjame mostrarte que el mantenimiento de esta mierda no es tan difícil, tan difícil_**

 ** _Todo el mundo quiere la clave y el secreto de la inmortalidad rap como yo tengo_**

 ** _Bueno, para ser sincero , simplemente ira del proyecto y la exuberancia juvenil_**

 ** _Todo el mundo ama a raíz de una molestia_**

 ** _Golpea la tierra como un asteroide, no hizo más que apuntar a la luna ya_**

 ** _MC se ocupaban de la escuela con esta música_**

 ** _Porque yo lo uso como un vehículo para reventar una rima_**

 ** _Ahora llevo una nueva escuela llena de estudiantes_**

 ** _Me ? Soy un producto de Rakim , Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac N - WA , Cube , hey , Doc, Ren, Yella , Eazy , gracias, llegaron Delgado_**

 ** _Inspirado suficiente a un día crecer, volar y estar en condiciones_**

 ** _Para cumplir con DMC Ejecutar y en inducir a la puta 'Rock n'Roll Hall of Fame_**

 ** _Aunque ande en la iglesia y estalló en una bola de llamas_**

 ** _Sólo Salón de la Fama que se instalaron en es el alcohol de la fama_**

 ** _En el muro de la vergüenza_**

* * *

-Asriel cae al suelo por la falta de oxígeno con la cara completamente roja.-

Familia Dreemuur: ¡ASRIEL!

Naku: Pobre, pobre… **_Alphis ¿si todos los sans de todos los multiversos y dimensiones recogieran todos sus calcetines al mismo tiempo...podría ser el fin de todo?_**

Alphys: …N-No lo sé… pero m-mejor n-no hacerlo…

Naku: **_Chara ¿asesinaste a willy wonka?_**

Chara: No… mama no me dejo.

Naku: **_Mettaton te reto a que con una pose sensual desmayes a papyrus._** Tranquilo Mettaton ya me encargue de Gaster y H!Sans, gracias a un amigo :). – Apunta a Gaster y a Sans quienes estaban atados por los hilos de Error.-

Mettaton: Gracias, Naku. Eso no es difícil.- Se acera a Papyrus y lo abraza poniendo una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.- Hola Papy~.

Papyrus: -Su cara se tiñe de naranja y cae al suelo desmayado.-

Naku: Ya puedes soltarlos Error. Y graias por venir.

Error: No hay de que, me encanta verlos sufrir. –Desaparece.-

Naku: **_Asgore sigue determinado se que lo lograrás._**

Asgore: Gracias humano.

Naku: **_Gaster...la riverperson dijo ten cuidado con el hombre que habla con las manos ¿eras tu?  
Sin más que decir Chao. .. Aquí toma chara*le pasa una mochila llena de chocolate*_**

Gaster: (Si, era yo…)

Chara: :)

PandaHero:

 ** _HOLA A TODOS! Llegue con mas peticiones/ordenes/preguntas, y no se me escapara de esta Asriel XwX 1) Chara y Asriel: cuando ustedes era peques ¿sintiero algo mas que cariño fraternal sin saberlo?¿tuvieron algun momento romanticamente- inocente? 2) Sans y Frisk: si, ustedes dos, ¿me podrian contar como es que se enamoraron el uno del otro y porque? exijo un recuerdo de cada uno ¿si?3) Chara: tengo una duda ¿tu planeas casarte con Asriel? Independientemente de lo que me respondas, o si me contestas lo mismo que me dijero Frisk y Sans * mira fijamente a estos dos mientras que hay una acercamiento dramatico a su ojo derecho, y de este sale una sola lagrima* si, hablo de la respuesta de dejar que el tiempo lo decida ºnº, pero bueno, respeto su desicion chicos, y tambien la de ustedes querida Chara... ¿que te decia?... A si. No importa lo que me contestes, toma esto *le entrega una barra de chocolate y una targeta de presentacion donde sale PandaHero con traje de Padre de Iglesia posando como en portada de album rapero* tu me puedes contratar para la boda cuando quieras, y es gratis :3. 4)Mami Toriel: besa a Asgore y me haras feliz, eres la mejor mamá cabra del mundo!5) abrazame Undey 030 6)Chara: no se me olvida que me insultaste cuando trate de abrazar a Flowey cundo nisiquiera sabia que ya era Asriel. Y te perdono... Pero... TE ACUSARE CON TORIEL*sale corriendo en direccion de mami Toriel* 7) Toriel: MAMÁ TORIEL, CHARA ME DIJO ALGO OFENSIVO CUANDO TRATE DE SE BUENA CON FLOWEY SIN SAVER QUE ALEGREMENTE YA ES ASRIEL D ;. Listo ya me desahogue :) 8) Naku: recomiendame un algun PruCan. Tambien soy algo bipolar con las parejas, auque nada mas me pasa esto con hetalia y unicamente con algunos personajes, pues amo el UsUk_**

Naku: **_1) Chara y Asriel: cuando ustedes era peques ¿sintiero algo mas que cariño fraternal sin saberlo?¿tuvieron algun momento romanticamente- inocente?_**

Asriel: B-Bueno… hubo una vez que me caí y e-emprase a llorar y-y Chara me dio un beso en la mejilla p-para que dejara de l-llorar.

Chara: Era un llorón adorable :).

Naku: **_2) Sans y Frisk: si, ustedes dos, ¿me podrian contar como es que se enamoraron el uno del otro y porque? exijo un recuerdo de cada uno ¿si?._**

Sans Flashback:

Frisk: ¡SANS! –Llamo la chica de 16 años, escondiéndose detrás de una puerta.-

Sans: ¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede, Frisky?

Frisk: ¿P-Puedo pedirte algo…?

Sans: ¿Eh? Claro ¿Qué pasa?

Frisk: B-Bueno… q-quería pedirte a-ayuda… ¿P-Prometes no r-reírte?

Sans: Claro, lo prometo.

Frisk: B-Bueno… queria que me dieras tu apinion sobre… un vestido…

Sans: -Risa aguantada.- ¿U-Un vestido?

Frisk: ¡Prometiste no reírte!

Sans: Esta bien, está bien ¿Pero no sería mejor que le preguntaras a Tori en vez de mí?

Frisk. E-Es que m-me da v-vergüenza… ¿Por favor?

Sans: -Suspiro.- Esta bien, muéstrame lo que tienes.

-Frisk salió de detrás de la puerta, mostrando que llevaba un vestido de color celeste marino, sin mangas, con un cuello de tortuga y que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas.-

Frisk: ¿Y-Y bien?

Sans: … … -Se sonroja y se da la vuelta.- ¡A-Acabo de r-recordar que d-deje el k-kétchup en el h-horno! ¡H-Hasta luego c-chico!

Frisk: ¿Kétchup en el horno? ¿¡Sans, a donde vas!? –Trata de agarrar a Sans, pero este se trasporta lejos.- ¿S-Sans?...

Sans: …D-Dios m-mío…. –Se tapa con su capucha totalmente sonrojada.-

-Fin de Flashback-

Sans: P-Por qué era muy amable, compasiva y sexy… sobre todo sexy… -Se sonroja.-

-Frisk Flashback- (PD: Esto trascurre cuando Frisk tiene 15 años.)

Frisk: Oye Sans ¿No has visto a Flowey-? –Es cortada cuando ve a Sans medio desnudo con una toalla de baño y todo mojado.- ¿¡Q-Que-¡?

Sans: ¿Eh? No chico, no he visto a la yerba, tambes este con Paps ¿Estas bien? Estas toda roja.

Frisk: ¡S-Si, no t-tengo n-nada! M-Me voy a-a b-buscar a F-Flowey, a-adiós. –Se va rápidamente de la habitación toda roja.-

Sans: ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Fin de Flashback-

Frisk: S-Supongo que es v-verdad que a las mujeres l-les atrae u-un hombre (? Que te las p-puede hacer reír… _y sensual…_ -Susurra lo último.-

Frisk y Sans: -Se sonrojan.-

Naku: **_Chara: tengo una duda ¿tu planeas casarte con Asriel? Independientemente de lo que me respondas, o si me contestas lo mismo que me dijero Frisk y Sans * mira fijamente a estos dos mientras que hay una acercamiento dramatico a su ojo derecho, y de este sale una sola lagrima* si, hablo de la respuesta de dejar que el tiempo lo decida ºnº, pero bueno, respeto su desicion chicos, y tambien la de ustedes querida Chara... ¿que te decia?... A si. No importa lo que me contestes, toma esto *le entrega una barra de chocolate y una targeta de presentacion donde sale PandaHero con traje de Padre de Iglesia posando como en portada de album rapero* tu me puedes contratar para la boda cuando quieras, y es gratis :3._**

Chara: -Mira la tarjeta mientras come el chocolate.- Lo estoy pensando, pero cuando lo decida te llamare.- Guarda la tarjeta para un posible futuro uso.-

Naku: **_4)Mami Toriel: besa a Asgore y me haras feliz, eres la mejor mamá cabra del mundo!_** ¡Si mama! Pooooorfaaaaaa.

Toriel: B-Bueno… s-si eso les h-hace feliz, mis niños… -Se acerca a Asgore y lo besa en el asico.-

Asgore: -Una pequeña alma sale en forma anime.-

Naku: Jijiji, papa Asgore está feliz parece. **_5) abrazame Undey 030_**

Undyne: ¡Claro! –Abraza muy fuerte a PandaHero, tanto que sonó un "Crack".-

Naku: Espero que no le haya roto nada… **_6)Chara: no se me olvida que me insultaste cuando trate de abrazar a Flowey cundo nisiquiera sabia que ya era Asriel. Y te perdono... Pero... TE ACUSARE CON TORIEL*sale corriendo en direccion de mami Toriel*_**

PandaHero: ** _MAMÁ TORIEL, CHARA ME DIJO ALGO OFENSIVO CUANDO TRATE DE SE BUENA CON FLOWEY SIN SAVER QUE ALEGREMENTE YA ES ASRIEL D ;_** –Larga lagrimitas de cocodrilo a Toriel.-

Toriel: ¡CHARA DREEMUUR, PIDELE DISCULPAS AHORA MISMO! –Mira con la mirada de madre furiosa, Chara se encoje.-

Chara: ¡Esta bien!… Lo siento…

Naku: Mama sí que da miedo… **_8) Naku: recomiendame un algun PruCan. Tambien soy algo bipolar con las parejas, auque nada mas me pasa esto con hetalia y unicamente con algunos personajes, pues amo el UsUk._** ¡Yo también amo el UsUk! Pues sobre una recomendación del PruCan… no sabía cual recomendarte… ¡Amo todas! Pero te puedo recomendar una de UsUk la cual se llama "El Rey de Slytherin" es muy bonita y nunca me canso de volverla a leer.

Naku: Puuues… es todo por ahora. ¡Hasta otra!


	16. ¿Fantasmas para siempre?

Darklittlestar

 ** _¡Que genial que Asriel y Gaster volvieran! Aunque sería una lástima que otro pergamino hiciese su aparición (concertar risa malvada interrumpida por una tos provocada por una mosca) ... Bueno, como decía, otro pergamino hace su aparición:  
Ahora quiero que Alphys cante la de "Fishy Love" también de grifinilla, con Undyne y Papá cantando sus partes. Ahora las preguntas:  
Frisk - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Sans?  
Blooky, el fantasma más tierno del mundo - ¿Como te ha tratado la no-vida ahora que eres famoso con Mettaton? ¿Tienes más fans a parte de los que te escribimos? ¿Que opinas de Shyren?  
Toriel - Aparte de los pays de caracol y de canela con mantequilla irlandesa ¿Sabes hacer de otro tipo? Y si es así ¿Cuáles?  
Sans - Me dejaste sin palabras... ... ...pero me recupero fácilmente. Ok, ¿Cuantas botellas de kétchup puedes beber sin parar? ¿Desde cuando te gusta hacer juegos de palabras? En una escala del 1 al infinito ¿Cuanto quieres a Frisk? Y la más importante de todas ¿Cuando levantarás ese calcetin o se quedará ahí hasta que a Paps le exploten las cuencas?  
Papyrus, eres increíble en verdad, eres asombroso, te haría una fiesta de espagueti, pero no tengo presupuesto. Te la quedo a deber ¿Qué piensas ahora que tu padre ha vuelto? ¿Le gustan los puzzles como a ti?  
Undyne - Gracias, buscaré una receta pero por ahora ¿Cuantas veces entrenas al día? ¿Te han retado a alguna competencia desde que saliste a la superficie? Se que te gusta tocar el piano y que lo haces muy bien ¿Alguna vez le haz tocado una pieza musical a Alphys?  
Alphys - ¿Que ocurrirá ahora contigo ya que Gaster volvió? ¿Podemos un día tu, Undyne y yo ver un maratón de anime?  
Mettaton, la única e inigualable estrella del subsuelo - Ahora que estás en la superficie ¿Ha sido igual o mejor de lo que imaginabas que sería tu vida aquí?  
Asgore - tengo una pequeña duda sobre usted y el pasado antes de ser sellados ¿De casualidad usted conoció a un humano parecido a Frisk y Chara? De ser así ¿Fue uno de los siete magos que crearon la barrera o esa persona los defendió?  
Asriel - primero que nada, te debo una disculpa por haberme exaltado y parecer una psicótica, no sabía que habías vuelto a ser tu, tendré que guardar la podadora mágica para otra ocasión. En cuanto a tu respuesta, nope, no tiene sentido, a no ser que estuvieses en vías de reconstruir tu alma al empezar a sentir algo, aunque te enfocases sólo en los sentimientos oscuros, no se, es una pequeña teoría. En cualquier caso, felicidades por recuperar tu alma y tu cuerpo.  
Chara - Pero ¿Por qué? Mi lado psicótico se decepcionó mucho. No sabía que al final fueras una niña buena, supongo que sólo te haré una pregunta simple ¿Te consideras chocoloadicta?  
Estimado Doctor Gaster : Primero que nada, permitame felicitarlo por su regreso a la existencia. Como estará enterado, se abrió este foro de cuestiones y soluciones a la vida cotidiana de sus allegados y seguramente usted también tenga que resolver las dudas aquí expuestas. Para ir directo al asunto que nos atañe, mis dudas son ¿Que sintió al estar en el vacío? ¿Es cierto que usted nos puede ver mientras reiniciamos y modificamos las líneas temporales? Agradecería mucho si resolviera mis dudas por favor.  
Para Naku y Faku: Gracias por hacer llegar nuestras preguntas. Por cierto, me alegró saber sus opiniones. De Echotale no conozco mucho así que investigaré más aunque si conozco a Gaster!Sans; y concuerdo contigo Faku, Swap!Sans es genial.  
Y de nuevo la amenaza: I'll be back_**.

ALPHYS:

 ** _Ooo, we break the laws of attraction  
Like you're sent from above  
Got a case of fishy love_**

Ooo, we're like a chemical reaction  
Or a code you can't debug  
Got a case of fishy love

She's always turning to violence  
I'm always turning to science  
She's so determined she's timeless  
And I'm so nervous I'm silent  
What if she finds out I'm lying?  
What if she sends me home crying?  
Why can't I just be kawaii?  
And then I'm like…

Baby, baby, baby, you're so fine  
Mew mew kissy cutie, you'll be mine  
Crushing, crushing, crushing, on Undyne  
Oh, did I say that out-  
No, did I say that out loud?

Ooo, we break the laws of attraction  
Like you're sent from up above  
Got a case of fishy love

Ooo, we're like an improper fraction  
Hope this ship gets safe to shore  
Though I'm really quite unsure

DANCE BREAK

She's always turning to violence  
I'm always turning to science  
She's so determined she's timeless  
And I'm so nervous I'm silent  
What if she finds out I'm lying?  
What if she sends me home crying?  
Why can't I just be kawaii?  
And then I'm like...

Baby, baby, baby, you're so fine  
Mew mew kissy cutie, you'll be mine  
Crushing, crushing, crushing on Undyne  
(Undyne aparese)  
And so you shout it out!  
And so you shout it out loud!

Ooo, we're like warrior in action  
Fit together like a glove  
got a case of Alphy love!

Alphys. OOOOH MY GOD HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?  
Undyne: I've been right here the whole time  
Alpys: Ok now I want to die

Undyne: Ooo, we break the laws of attraction  
Alphys: A duet will maybe do...  
Undyne: I invited pappy too!

Papyrus: OOoo, it feels good to be included!  
Undy y Papy: Smooshed together like a bug!/Smooshed together like a bug!  
Alphys: Got a case of Fishy love

Naku: **_Frisk - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Sans?_**

Frisk: Cuando él se me acercaba y mi corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar de los nervios…

Naku: **_Blooky, el fantasma más tierno del mundo - ¿Como te ha tratado la no-vida ahora que eres famoso con Mettaton? ¿Tienes más fans a parte de los que te escribimos? ¿Que opinas de Shyren?_**

Nasptablook: _…Bien, supongo…. S-Si, recibo a menudo muchas cartas de otros fans… Me cae muy bien, componemos canciones juntas muy a menudo…_

Naku: **_Toriel - Aparte de los pays de caracol y de canela con mantequilla irlandesa ¿Sabes hacer de otro tipo? Y si es así ¿Cuáles?_**

Toriel: ¡Por supuesto mi niño/a! se hacer Pays de queso, de limón, manzana, de arándanos, frezas y muchos más.

Naku: **_Sans - Me dejaste sin palabras... ... ...pero me recupero fácilmente. Ok, ¿Cuantas botellas de kétchup puedes beber sin parar? ¿Desde cuando te gusta hacer juegos de palabras? En una escala del 1 al infinito ¿Cuanto quieres a Frisk? Y la más importante de todas ¿Cuando levantarás ese calcetin o se quedará ahí hasta que a Paps le exploten las cuencas?_**

Sans: Pues unas quince antes de terminar borracho. Desde que era niño, mi mama le gustaban mucho cunado los hacia asique se me quedo. Un infinito, por supuesto. Bueno… tal vez lo levante mañana.

Naku: Eso es que no lo levantara nunca… **_Papyrus, eres increíble en verdad, eres asombroso, te haría una fiesta de espagueti, pero no tengo presupuesto. Te la quedo a deber ¿Qué piensas ahora que tu padre ha vuelto? ¿Le gustan los puzzles como a ti?_**

Papyrus: ¡GRACIAS HUMANO/A! ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE TENERLO DE VUELTA ES MUY AGRADABLE Y BUENO… BUENO ESO NO LO SE ¿TE GUSTAN LOS PUZZLES, PAPA?

Gaster: (Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que te introdujo es ese maravilloso mundo?)

Papyrus: ¡WAOWIE! ¡ERE ASOMBROSO!

Naku: **_Undyne - Gracias, buscaré una receta pero por ahora ¿Cuantas veces entrenas al día? ¿Te han retado a alguna competencia desde que saliste a la superficie? Se que te gusta tocar el piano y que lo haces muy bien ¿Alguna vez le haz tocado una pieza musical a Alphys?_**

Undyne: Unas cinco horas al día o abecés siete. Si, la semana pasada pelee con un humano que me desafío ¡Y POR SUPUESTO, LO VENCI, FUFUUFUFU! ¡POR SUPUESTO, SIEMPRE QUE MI LINDA ALHPYS Y YO ESTAMOS SOLAS LE TOCO LA CANCION QUE INVENTE LLAMADA "MI LINDA Y DULCE ALPHYS"!

Alphys: U-Undyne… -Se sonroja.-

Naku: **_Alphys - ¿Que ocurrirá ahora contigo ya que Gaster volvió? ¿Podemos un día tu, Undyne y yo ver un maratón de anime?_**

Alphys. P-Pues, el s-señor G-Gaster y yo, e-empezamos a t-trabajar junto e-en el laboratorio, y-ya que el n-no quiso v-volver a s-ser el científico r-real. ¡C-Claro, cuando q-quiera!

Naku: **_Mettaton, la única e inigualable estrella del subsuelo - Ahora que estás en la superficie ¿Ha sido igual o mejor de lo que imaginabas que sería tu vida aquí?_**

Mettaton: ¡Por supuesto que ha sido mejor, cariño, los humanos son mejor público que esperaba!

Naku: **_Asgore - tengo una pequeña duda sobre usted y el pasado antes de ser sellados ¿De casualidad usted conoció a un humano parecido a Frisk y Chara? De ser así ¿Fue uno de los siete magos que crearon la barrera o esa persona los defendió_**

Asgore: Huh… Ahora que lo dices, Chara y Frisk se parecen un poco al líder de los humanos en la época de la gran guerra… pero no sabría decirte, paso hace tantos años que casi no recuerdo su rostro.

Naku: **_Asriel - primero que nada, te debo una disculpa por haberme exaltado y parecer una psicótica, no sabía que habías vuelto a ser tu, tendré que guardar la podadora mágica para otra ocasión. En cuanto a tu respuesta, nope, no tiene sentido, a no ser que estuvieses en vías de reconstruir tu alma al empezar a sentir algo, aunque te enfocases sólo en los sentimientos oscuros, no se, es una pequeña teoría. En cualquier caso, felicidades por recuperar tu alma y tu cuerpo.  
_** Asriel: No te preocupes. Y si lo siento, no sé muy bien como sentí miedo cuando Frisk hizo la ruta Genocida… ni yo lo sé, solo tuve miedo a morir de repente. ¡Gracias!

Naku: ** _Chara - Pero ¿Por qué? Mi lado psicótico se decepcionó mucho. No sabía que al final fueras una niña buena, supongo que sólo te haré una pregunta simple ¿Te consideras chocoloadicta?_**

-Asriel agarra a Chara antes de que se lance a matar a Darklittlestar.-

Chara: ¡SUELTAME ASRIEL, MATARE A ESA PERRA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE MAMA SE INTERPONGA! ¡AAAAAAH! –Tratándose de zafarse del agarre de Asriel.-

Asriel: ¡POR FAVOR, CHARA, TRANQUILISATE!

Naku: Para responder a tu pregunta, si, se considera una y mejor pasemos a la siguiente que Chara se descontrolara. **_Estimado Doctor Gaster : Primero que nada, permitame felicitarlo por su regreso a la existencia. Como estará enterado, se abrió este foro de cuestiones y soluciones a la vida cotidiana de sus allegados y seguramente usted también tenga que resolver las dudas aquí expuestas. Para ir directo al asunto que nos atañe, mis dudas son ¿Que sintió al estar en el vacío? ¿Es cierto que usted nos puede ver mientras reiniciamos y modificamos las líneas temporales? Agradecería mucho si resolviera mis dudas por favor._**

Gaster: (Me sentía vacío y solitario, ya que no había nadie, solo estaba la nada. Si, lo vi todo, siempre lo he estado observando. Espero haberte sacado la duda.)

Naku: **_Para Naku y Faku: Gracias por hacer llegar nuestras preguntas. Por cierto, me alegró saber sus opiniones. De Echotale no conozco mucho así que investigaré más aunque si conozco a Gaster!Sans; y concuerdo contigo Faku, Swap!Sans es genial._** De nada.

Faku: ¡Gracias!

MikaSumiciu:

 ** _Y bien encontré este fanfic y me encantó leerlo :D Me pregunto cuánto te gusta hacer esto Autora(? Oh y... Papyrus me dueles, pero ya hablaremos después :'U_**

Naku: ¡Me gusta mucho hacer esto! Aunque abecés en un poco estresante, ya que quiero responder todas la preguntas lo mejor que puedo… por eso me tardo mucho, y también que tengo la escuela y los estudios y que tengo tiempo limitado con la computadora, jajaja…

Papyrus: ¡Esta bien, humana, después hablamos!

Innac Innic Ray:

 ** _Holi...  
1: para Frisk: Que se siente ser besado por Chara y Sans  
2:para Sans: PORQUE ARRUINASTE EL BESO DE PAP'S Y METTATON? YA PARECES TORIEL CUANDO INTERRUMPIÓ EL BESO DE UNDYNR Y ALPHYS (sin ofender mami cabra)  
3:Chara:Porque odias a la humanidad?-le da 65578559900847632225537900068077686585786776...barras de chocolate-  
4:Asriel:Me gustabas más como flor,pero me alegro que vuelvas hacer un cabra.  
Eso es todo bye_**

Naku: **_1: para Frisk: Que se siente ser besado por Chara y Sans_**

Frisk: Por Chara es extraño… ya que la veo como una hermana loca y psicópata y por Sans no mucho ya que yo lo amo y eso.

Naku: **_2:para Sans: PORQUE ARRUINASTE EL BESO DE PAP'S Y METTATON? YA PARECES TORIEL CUANDO INTERRUMPIÓ EL BESO DE UNDYNR Y ALPHYS (sin ofender mami cabra)_**

Sans: Que sentirías si ves a tu hermano siendo besado frente tuyo… no es precisamente agradable… -Se encoje.-

Naku: **_3:Chara:Porque odias a la humanidad?-le da 65578559900847632225537900068077686585786776...barras de chocolate-_**

Chara: Por razones de las que no pienso hablar…

Asriel: Chara…

Naku: **_4:Asriel:Me gustabas más como flor,pero me alegro que vuelvas hacer un cabra._**

Asriel: Emm… ¿Gracias?

Cheerful Smile - Chan X3:

 ** _XD esta chistoso :) me gusta.  
1- Que Chata y Frisk canten "This Day Aria Español  
2- que Asriel y Chara se casen.  
3- Mettatom como que creo que te gusta Papyrus que arias si el no corresponde y se casa con otra?  
4- *le doy una barra de chocolate a Chara* bien...Asriel quitarle en chocolate a chara  
6- que Papyrus vea "rule34" y "gore"  
Eso es todo :3 bye_**

* * *

CHARA:

 ** _Este día va a ser perfecto,_**

Desde pequeña yo esperé verlo llegar.

Cada monstruo va a voltear,

Y mi atuendo va a admirar.

Lo que ignoran es que los volví a engañar.

FRISK:  
 ** _  
Este día va a ser perfecto,_**

Desde pequeña esperé verlo llegar.

Pero en vez de celebrar,

Con mis amigos, las campanas

Para mí no sonarán ya nunca más.

CHARA:  
 ** _  
No me preocuparé otra vez,_**

Por un atuendo y un pastel!

Pues, yo en los votos mentiré.

En cualquier lugar del mundo,

Quiero que ya estemos juntos.

Confieso que él no me importa, no!

Yo no lo puedo amar,

En mi alma no hay lugar!

Pero mío él siempre será!

FRISK:  
 ** _Debo encontrar la forma_**

De poder de aquí escapar.

Fe y esperanza ya no hay más.

Tengo miedo de perderlo

Y que ella logre hacerlo,

Que no lo cuide ni lo quiera amar!

Yo lo amo sin dudar

Y pienso en él no hay más...

Mi caballero, pronto voy a llegar!

CHARA: **  
 _  
El día esperado veo llegar_**

Para ser la novia ideal...

FRISK:  
 ** _  
Una boda si habrá,_**

Pero todo esto no es real!

Shining Armor será...

CHARA:  
 ** _  
Mío, sólo mío..._**

* * *

Naku: **_2- que Asriel y Chara se casen._**

Chara: No tengo problema :) ¿Qué dices Asriel?

Asriel: Y-Yo… - Se sonroja como un tomate y se desmaya.-

Chara: Creo que eso es un "lo pensare" :).

Naku: ¿Por qué todo el mundo quieren que se casen? Mmm… tal vez lo haga :). **_3- Mettatom como que creo que te gusta Papyrus que arias si el no corresponde y se casa con otra?_**

Mettaton: ¡MI VIDA ESTARIA DESTRUIDA, CARIÑO! –Llora dramáticamente.-

Papyrus: ¡NO LLORES METTATON, YO. EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE AMA Y NO SE CASARA CON NADIE MAS! –Abraza a Mettaton.-

Mettaton: ¡oh, gracias, Papy! –Lo abraza también.-

Naku: ¡váyanse a un hote-¡ -Es cortada cuando siente dos figuras amenazantes atrás de ella.- Quise decir… vayamos a la siguiente pregusta… jejeje –Se ríe nerviosamente.- **_4- *le doy una barra de chocolate a Chara* bien...Asriel quitarle en chocolate a chara._**

Asriel: e-emm… e-está bien… lo intentare. –Se acerca a Chara pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Chara ya se comió el chocolate.- Em… Olvídalo…

Naku: -Se queda mirando la siguiente pregunta.- Sans me va a matar… ¡tengo una idea! ¡Oye, hermanito! –Llama al fantasma azulado.-

Faku: ¿Qué pasa hermana?

Naku: ¿P-Podrías leer el siguiente comentario por mí?

Faku: -Lee el comentario.- No. Líbrate de esta sola.

Naku: -Se rinde y acepta su destino cruel.- Esta bien… **_6- que Papyrus vea "rule34" y "gore"_** –Naku sale volando de nuevo.- ¿POOOOR QUEEEE?!

Papyrus: ¿Eh que es eso?

Mettaton, Sans y Gaster: Nada, papy, nada.

-Naku vuelve.-

Naku: Menos mal que soy un fantasma y no me puedo herir….

Fausto:

 ** _Hola e venido a hacer preguntas y unas peticios y ya que odio perder el tiemo empezemos:_**

 ** _1)asgore canta remix el "Asgore"(valga la redundancia) de Radix_**

 ** _2)frisk ¿por que nunca habres los ojos?_**

 ** _3)cuando chara te golpe en la ruta genocida ¿lo que "sangraste" fue sangre o kepchup?_**

 ** _4)a todos:vean el honets trailer de undertale(ingles o español)_**

 ** _5)gaster ¿por que estas en ese cuarto tras la puerta gris en la cascada?_**

 ** _6)undyne, me dado cuenta de que la lanza que untilizas es azul y ¿bueno? ¿si yo me quedo quieto cuando me atacas con la lanza no me hace nada?_**

 ** _eso es todo y ahora, mevoy a jugar Dark Souls un rato, jugaria al 3 pero estoy pobre ); *inserte musica triste*_**

ASGORE:

* * *

 ** _This will be the ultimate clash  
It's a bloody battle to death  
All this pain just to warp me back  
To where i belong_**

From now on, there will be no escape  
I can't lie, i will miss this place  
But my heart will always remember  
Your friendly face.

It won't change!  
What is done, is done  
The king looks at me  
Comes down from his throne

Can't hold back  
My breath it's all gone  
My vision it's blurred  
I'm asking myself...

What have i done?!

The pain that caused  
The friends that i left  
I broke all the laws  
There is no way back

Did i change their lives?  
Did i make it worth?  
We had our good times

And suddenly I must go

I wish i could stay  
At least one more day  
Would that be okay?  
The time won't delay

It's hard to decide  
Cause after this fight  
Someone has to die  
And i hate to say goodbye

Should i embrace the only chance i have?  
Should i erase these people from my past?

Maybe it was meant to happen  
And i should stay around  
What if I'm just a human  
That was born underground?

What if i became a creature  
With a magical bound  
Maybe Toriel was right  
And this is my new home now

WAIT...

Maybe i am just dreaming  
But if i am having trouble to wake up  
Then it means that i am underground sleeping  
And there is no way up

So even when the fight in here is over  
I'll be probably be laying in my bed

And the memories i carry from my slumber...

They will all be worthwhile  
They will all make me smile  
There will be no exile  
Because i am sure that i'll  
Be back!

* * *

Naku: **_2)frisk ¿por que nunca habres los ojos?_**

Frisk: Por nada en especias, solo me gusta tenerlos cerrados. Aunque abecés los abro en momento específicamente necesarios.

Naku: **_3)cuando chara te golpe en la ruta genocida ¿lo que "sangraste" fue sangre o kepchup?_**

Sans: Era Kétchup, chico.

Naku: **_4)a todos:vean el honets trailer de undertale(ingles o español)_**

 ** _-Reaccion-_**

0:11

Frisk: ¿Fetichistas?

0:22

Undyne: ¡HAI ESTOY YO!

Papyrus: ¡SANS!

Sans: Jejeje.

Mettaton: Mira Alphys querida, ahí estamos.

Frisk: Auch! Eso dolía mucho.

0:40

Chara: ¡YESH!

Asriel: -Flowey interno de Asriel. ¡Yesh!-

1:04

Toriel: ¿Soy pegajosa?

Napstabook: _Oh… lo siento si te molestes…_

Sans: ¿Problemas gástricos? Pero si no tengo intestitnos…

Papyrus: ¿NASSICISTA, QUE ES ESO?

Alphys: E-Emm…

Asriel: … …

2:02

Frisk: Awww, esos dos son tan tiernos.

Naku: ¿Ciento, no?

2:34

Naku: Muuuuy ciento x,V

Chara: Que bueno recuerdos…

2:58

Frisk. ¿Dora la exploradora?

Toriel. ¿Big momma's house?

Sans y Papyrus: ¿¡QUE!?

Gaster: -Se trata de aguantar la risa.-

Undyne: ¿Sirena? No soy una sirena…

Mettaton: ¡Oye!

Asriel: -Mira con los ojos blanco.-

Asphys: ¿¡T-Tumblr!?

3:18

Asgore: Jejejeje… -Ríe nerviosamente al sentir la mirada punzante del rechazo total de Toriel.-

-FIN-

Naku: **_5)gaster ¿por que estas en ese cuarto tras la puerta gris en la cascada?_**

Gaster: (Tenia que vivir en algún lado ¿no?)

Naku: **_6)undyne, me dado cuenta de que la lanza que untilizas es azul y ¿bueno? ¿si yo me quedo quieto cuando me atacas con la lanza no me hace nada?_**

Undyne: No, si te aran daño, el color de mis lanzan no tienes que ver nada con los ataque azules.

kairi-sr:

 ** _me encanta mucho este fic, es una pena que la maquina de Sans no haya funcionado, tengo muchas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle a los demás, pero ni modo. me gustaría que en esta ocasión Sans cantase kagerou dyas. aquí mis preguntas._**

Para Naku y Faku; ¿crees que os quedareis como fantasmas para siempre?

para Chara y Asriel, ¿cual seria vuelta edad actual sin ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto?

para Metatton, ya que tienes el "permiso" para salí con Papyrus, ¿como sera vuelta grandiosa cita?

para Asgore, creo que te sentaría bien habla con el Asgore de storyshi, el esta passando mas o menos lo mismo que tu, quizá podáis ayudados entre si.

hasta aquí mis preguntas. buena suerte.

SANS:

* * *

 ** _Ocurrió alrededor de las 12: 30 de la tarde del 15 de agosto.  
El clima estaba agradable.  
Y en medio de los rayos enfermizos del sol deslumbrante.  
Sin tener nada más que hacer, estaba hablando contigo._**

 ** _"Bueno, ya sabes, como que odio el verano" Murmuraste descaradamente,  
Mientras acariciabas a un gato._**

 ** _Ah, mientras perseguías al gato que escapó de ti,  
Saltaste frente a un semáforo que cambió su luz a roja._**

 ** _Cuando de repente, un camión salió de la nada, llevándote lejos, mientras gritabas.  
Me ahogaba en tu aroma ahora mezclado con la sangre derramada.  
Mientras en la bruma de mentiras, la calima se burló de mi, "Esto es real"  
Y así, como el sonido de un grillo siendo molestado, el azul claro del verano se oscureció._**

 ** _Desperté en mi cama con el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.  
¿Qué hora es?_**

 ** _Las manecillas del reloj marcaban más allá de las 12 de la mañana del 14 de agosto.  
Y recordé el molesto sonido de las cigarras._**

 ** _Pero sabes, es un poco extraño.  
Ayer tuve un sueño, donde nos vi caminando por el mismo parque.  
"Deberíamos de irnos ahora" En el segundo en que te bajaste de la banqueta,  
Todas las personas alrededor de nosotros miraron hacia arriba con la boca abierta._**

 ** _Desde el cielo, cayó una viga de metal que atravesó directamente tu cuerpo.  
El sonido de las campanas del viento y tus gritos desgarrados, llenan los espacios entre los árboles del parque.  
En esta escena antinatural, el resplandeciente calor se río, "Esto no es un sueño"  
Conforme mi visión se volvía borrosa, miré a tu perfil, y pensé verte sonreír._**

 ** _Incontables veces he sido deslumbrado por la burlona calima de está manera,  
El ciclo se ha repetido por décadas. De eso me di cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo._**

 ** _En este tipo de historia cliché, debe de haber un solo final.  
Más allá de este repetitivo día de verano, tiene que existir._**

 ** _De repente, te empuje a un lado y salté a la calle, y en ese momento, un camión se estrelló contra mi.  
Tus ojos y mi retorcido cuerpo eran como confusas reflexiones de la sangre que se regó por todos lados.  
La calima aparentemente molesta se reía, como si dijera "Te lo merecías"_**

 ** _Entonces esto podría ser lo lo que tu llamarías un verano normal.  
Pero todo eso terminó hoy._**

 ** _El 14 de agosto, una chica despertó en su cama,  
Y ella dijo,  
"He fallado esta vez también", mientras acariciaba a su gato sola_**

* * *

Naku: **_Para Naku y Faku; ¿crees que os quedareis como fantasmas para siempre?_** No sabría decirte, tal vez cuando Sans termine de arreglar la máquina que se rompió en el proceso podamos volver a la normalidad. Pero no me quejo, ya que siendo fantasma puedo flotar y cuando Sans me manda a volar no me duele.

Naku: **_para Chara y Asriel, ¿cual seria vuelta edad actual sin ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto?_**

Asriel: 987 años.

Chara: 907 años.

Naku: Wow, son viejos :,V. **_para Metatton, ya que tienes el "permiso" para salí con Papyrus, ¿como sera vuelta grandiosa cita?_**

Mettaton: -Se acerca y le susurra.- _Bueno, cariño, tengo pensado llevarlo a uno de mis restaurantes y pasar una linda velada, pero todavía estoy preparándolo, shhhh._

Naku: **_para Asgore, creo que te sentaría bien habla con el Asgore de storyshi, el esta passando mas o menos lo mismo que tu, quizá podáis ayudados entre si._**

Asgore: ¿Enserio? Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

GSANS:

 ** _Asgore: Porque durante toda tu pelea con Frisk estuviste sonriendo? Por lo que dices se supone que estabas arrepentido pero parece que lo disfrutaste._**

Asgore: ¡N-NO estaba sonriendo…! Lo juro. –Empezó a encogerse ante la mirada de Toriel.- ¡Lo juro, Tori!

Toriel: Déjalo así, Asgore.

Naku: Creo que sería mejor dejar el capítulo aquí… Pero antes que nada, lo siento si no subo muchos capitulos, es que estoy trabajando en mi AU de Undertale y estoy muy sentada en terminarlo. ¡Despide, Papy!

Papyrus: ¡HASTA OTRA HUMANOS!


	17. Lo siento mucho

Lo siento mucho, mucho, chicos/as,tengo que dar una noticia triste.

Voy a tener que poner el pausa el Fic un tiempo por razones... de que no he estado de un humor muy feliz que digamos, así no me gusta escribir.

¡Me gusta escribir cuando estoy feliz y con ganas!

pero... ahora no estoy muy bien... así que perdonen, la actualización tendrá que esperar.

Y si se preguntan por que estoy así... es por la muerte de una persona especial en mi vida que yo admiraba y quería mucho... así que por esas razones parare el fic un tiempo.

¡Pero no se preocupen, no lo abandonare! ¡Volveré lo prometo!

Gracias y hasta la otra, gracias por su atención.


End file.
